La ultima oportunidad de estar juntos otra vez
by Akatsuki Kou
Summary: Después de seis años volvieron a aflorar aquellos sentimientos que se mantenían ocultos, pero esta vez, aunque me muera de amor por ti, hay cosas más importantes por las cuales sobrevivir... te he superado Tezuka... [Fuji x Tezuka]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** PoT, no me corresponde así como ninguno de los personas, pero la historia si es pura imaginación mía.

**Advertencias:** contenido Yaoi, lemon, todo lo que ustedes quieran.

**IMPORTANTE! **La historia continua después del campamento U-17 por lo cual puede que algunas personas no entiendan mucho si no han visto el anime "New prince of tennis" de todas formas, igual la historia se entiende a simple vista. Si no entienden algo, me lo hacen saber por medio de reviews, ya?

Nota de autor 2: hace muchos años que no he escrito, esta seria prácticamente la ultima historia que escribiré dedicada a esta gran pareja que cautivó e inspiró todas mis historias. Desde ya Muchas gracias a todos mis lectores :D esta historia va en dedicación a ustedes, en especial a Puroppu… quien me había mandado mensajes para que terminara la otra historia, no te preocupes, ya la terminaré : B

Muchas gracias!

_Es increíble como en de un momento a otro las cosas cambian…_

_Donde pensabas que todo ya no podría mejorar más.. todo da un vuelco y vuelves a empezar de cero…_

_Tenías mentalizado que tu vida iba a continuar de la forma en la que estaba pero no.._

_Algo tenía que cambiar tarde o temprano…_

_O pierdes un trabajo, o te cambias de casa repentinamente, o simplemente la persona quien más ama se va tu lado…_

_Como dije… Todo cambia…_

- ¿Quieres irte para Alemania, ¿no es así, Tezuka? – Preguntó Atobe mientras apoyaba su pierna contra la pared impidiendo el paso del capitán del Seigaku.

La imagen cambiaba, ahora se encontraba Fuji mirando fijamente a su rival, a aquel hombre indestructible, increíblemente fuerte, a quien nunca había podido derrotar y lo que era peor, a quien nunca le pudo decir lo que realmente sentía.

Aunque eso no era ninguna novedad, el haberlo acompañado durante tantos años, siempre a su lado, incluso cuando se había marchado por primera vez a Alemania a curar la lesión de su hombro, era la muestra clara de que los sentimientos de amistad habían sido reemplazados por otros aún más fuertes.

Estaban frente a frente… quería correr hacia él, pero no podía, fue en ese mismo instante que vió a un Tezuka muy alejado, levantando un arma y apuntándolo. En cuestión de segundos, escuchó el sonido de un balazo y sintió un golpe muy fuerte en su corazón.

Tocó su pecho y pudo observar como la sangre fluía, no podía hacer nada para parar la hemorragia, fue en ese confuso momento el cual Fuji cayendo de rodillas mientras lo miraba con los ojos nublados por las lagrimas le preguntó:

_- ¿Porqué siempre insistes en alejarme de ti?_

_Como era de esperarse, las cosas siempre cambian… la vida nunca dura o permanece tal como está…_

_Pero algunas cosas… no._

**Primer Capitulo: Encuentro.**

3:40 a.m, pensaba que estaba sonando la alarma del despertador para levantarse, pero no, era el sonido del celular. Ya sentado en su cama con el corazón agitado trataba de recuperar el aliento y la compostura. Mirando su celular contesta.

- Lamento despertarte, pero llegó un caso a urgencias y necesito que vengas…. – la voz ronca y seductora de un joven se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono.

- No hay problema, Shiraishi, dame un par de minutos ya voy al hospital. –

Fuji cuelga su celular y lo deposita en la mesita de noche que se encuentra junto a su cama, prende la pequeña lámpara que se encontraba en su habitación, la cual ilumina justo el lugar donde dejó su celular.

Se levanta de la cama descalzo para mirar por la ventana. Suspirando mientras corría las cortinas pudo ver que todavía era de noche. La calle se encontraba iluminada por los faroles de la cuidad, se podía percibir el leve sonido de un par de autos que todavía se encontraban en la carretera. La vista de aquel lugar era hermosa, y como no si el Tensai vivía en uno de los mejores departamentos de Tokyo.

Al mirar al cielo estrellado se preguntó:

- ¿Cuantos años han pasado desde la ultima vez que tuve ese sueño?

Tratando de ignorar lo que había soñado, se quita la camisa de dormir, mientras se dirige al baño a darse una ducha antes de partir al hospital.

- No puedo perder el tiempo, el deber me llama.

Hospital de Yokohama se encontraba cerca del lugar donde Fuji vivía, así que podría llegar caminando a tan solo 10 minutos desde su casa.

Hacia mucho frío, porque ya era de invierno, la brisa helada congelaba su nariz y sus manos, por lo que decidió frotarlas mientras apuraba su paso para llegar al hospital.

Al doblar en la ultima esquina de la calle principal pudo divisar su lugar de trabajo.

Tan pronto como se abrió la puerta corrediza de urgencias, una enfermera se acercó a el para ponerlo al día.

- Doctor Fuji, gracias a Dios que llegó. El dr. Shiraishi lo estaba esperando para una consulta.

- Si, el mismo me ha llamado – contestó Fuji con su típica amabilidad- ¿Me puedes decir que sucedió?

- No es necesario… - se escuchó una voz ajena, esta era del mismo Shiraishi Kuranosuke quien había llegado a urgencias al saber que Fuji ya se encontraba en el lugar.

- Shiraishi…

- Siento haberte despertado Fuji, siendo que te prometí que tu primer día aquí sería tranquilo.

- No te preocupes. – contestó un sonriente Fuji

- Déjame que te presente a tu nuevo grupo de enfermeras – dijo Shiraishi – Ella es Midori, jefa de enfermeras del turno de noche,

- Mucho gusto, Midori-san…- Saludo cortésmente Fuji

- El placer es todo mío, Fuji-sempai. Es increíble que tengamos al mejor doctor de cardiología de todo el país, esto va a…

- Suficiente de presentaciones, lo siento Midori, pero tengo un paciente esperando… - interrumpió Shiraishi, llevándose a Fuji del brazo.

- Eso no fue muy cortés – comentó Fuji

- Después me lo agradecerás… - contestó Shiraishi

- Dime cual es el caso por el cual me llamaste.

- Aquí está el historial – Shiraishi le pasa una carpeta llena de papeles. – Te explico mejor mientras caminamos.

- Como gustes – Responde Fuji mientras sigue a su compañero por un pasillo hasta llegar a una habitación.

Al llegar a la habitación Shiraishi corre la cortina para mostrar a su nuevo colega el paciente que lo estaba esperando, mientras Fuji se acerca a él, Shiraishi comienza a leer su historial.

- Masahiko Ochiai, 54 años, presenta fuerte dolor en el pecho, brazo derecho y también tiene signos de mandíbula inflamada, sufre de Diabetes y tiene antecedentes familiares de cardiopatía coronaria temprana, su padre tuvo esta condición ante de los 50 años. – Al escuchar todo lo indicado por su colega, Fuji se acerca al paciente y con mucho cuidado y paciencia se presenta

- Mucho gusto, Soy el Dr. Fuji syusuke, del departamento de Cardiología, voy a examinarlo para ver en que lo puedo ayudar ¿de acuerdo?

Un paciente muy adolorido, asiente con la cabeza permitiendo que Fuji Syusuke coga el estetoscopio en ambos oídos diciéndole:

- Vamos a escuchar su corazón, por favor, si es que el dolor no es muy grande, ¿podría usted sentarse en la camilla para examinarlo?

El paciente haciendo caso, se sienta en la camilla, mientras Fuji escucha los latidos del corazón del paciente, mientras este respira con dificultad. Para salir de dudas Fuji hace un par de preguntas:

- ¿El dolor es más intenso cuando está en situaciones de estrés? – el paciente responde

- Hasta el momento no me había dado un dolor así, solo pequeñas molestias, pero en este ultimo tiempo ha aparecido con frecuencia, me sentí muy mal hoy y me despertó el intenso dolor en el pecho. – Al escuchar Fuji el relato del paciente, lo acomodó en la cama para después retirar el aparato de sus oídos y decir el diagnostico

- Usted padece de angina inestable, la angina es un tipo de molestia en el pecho causada por que el flujo de sangre que debería llevar al corazón es muy poco y tampoco recibe suficiente oxigeno, si usted no se trata podría sufrir un ataque cardiaco…

Mirando a la enfermera quien se encontraba sorprendida del diagnostico le indicó el procedimiento a seguir con el paciente:

- Debe tomar tres dosis de nitroglicerina y monitorearlo para ver si el dolor desaparece tras unos 15 minutos de la primera dosis, o si el dolor empeora. – después de dar las indicaciones mira al paciente y le dice

- Avíseme en cualquier momento si usted de siente más cansado de lo normal o débil o si el tratamiento ha funcionado solo por un periodo leve, debe cuidar de su salud. También debe bajar de peso, dejar de fumar y sobre todo comer alimentos ricos en verduras y frutas,

- Doctor, ¿y puedo beber alcohol?

- Solo con moderación, recuerde que su condición si bien es cierto, no es grave, pero es delicada y si usted no se cuida, puede sufrir un ataque al corazón en cualquier momento.

- Muchas gracias, doctor. – Fuji sonrió al escuchar las gracias de su paciente.

Después de salir de la habitación, Shiraishi, se acercó a el diciéndole

-No me equivoqué después de todo,

- ¿Con que, shiraishi? – Pregunta Fuji confundido.

-Con haberte traído a este Hospital, me alegra que hayas decidido trabajar aquí.

- Recuerda que tengo contrato por un mes antes de decidir si quedarme definitivamente o no…

- Te quedarás aquí… lo sé- respondió Shiraishi con firmeza, mientras que Fuji con una leve sonrisa en sus labios le preguntó

- ¿Y porque estás tan seguro?

- Presiento que así será – miró a Fuji fijamente a los ojos para después añadir – Ademas tus amigos de secundaria se encuentra trabajando en este lugar también.

- Fuuuuuuuuuuujiiiiiiiiiiiikooooooooo-chan! – se pudo escuchar a lo lejos la armoniosa y a la vez chillona voz de Eiji quien se encontraba rápidamente corriendo para abrazar a su gran amigo Fuji junto a un tranquilo Oishi.

- Eiji que alegría verte nuevamente – Dijo Fuji al ver a su amigo, claramente las cosas habían cambiado desde la ultima vez que se vieron.

Eiji se veía mucho más adulto y maduro, seguía con su misma simpatía y energía de siempre, pero tenía un semblante distinto de la ultima vez que se vieron. Su cabello rojizo estaba más largo que de costumbre que tenía que amarrarlo con una pequeña coleta. Su voz aunque tratara de sonar como antes ya no era la misma, era mucho más ronca, pero su sonrisa seguía intacta. Aunque físicamente su mejor amigo haya cambiado, Fuji se sentía acogido en aquel lugar.

- Nos da mucho gusto que hayas accedido a trabajar en este hospital, estoy seguro de que nos serás de mucha ayuda – Dijo Oishi tomando su mano.

- Daré lo mejor de mi – Respondió Fuji

Este ultimo pudo percibir también como Oishi Shuichiro también había cambiado. Después de aquel accidente en el cual le salvó la vida a su pareja Eiji, Oishi había perdido parte de su pierna, esto provocó un gran impacto en Kikumaru, quien dejo todos los planes que tenía en su vida, para así dedicarse a cuidar a Oishi y tratar de cumplir su sueño. Ambos estudiaron medicina, pero solo Kikumaru pudo especializarse en kinesiología avanzada. Todo esto lo hizo con el fin de ayudar a su gran amor para conseguir maquinaria de punta y que volviera a caminar con una prótesis avanzada el cual le permitiera terminar con su carrera de medico.

A pesar de lo mal que lo pasaron esos dos, Fuji pudo apreciar el inmenso amor que se tenía el uno al otro al ver como Kikumaru ayudaba a Oishi mientras se acomodaba el bastón. Al encontrarse con sus amigos de colegio, no pudo evitar pensar en el sueño que había tenido en la madrugada, aquel que lo obligó a recuperar antiguos recuerdos desde aquella vez que se _**esa persona**_ se había marchado de su vida .

Era la hora de colación, la jornada laboral no había sido muy alentadora que digamos, pero la intervención de Fuji en el hospital había logrado salvar varias vidas durante la mañana.

Para despejar su mente, el genio ahora de cardiología, había salido a tomar aire a la cafetería del lugar, este estaba rodeado de árboles de cerezo y algunas bancas las cuales rodeaban una cruz inmensa para aquellos que fueran creyentes en Dios.

Levantando ambos brazos tratando de alcanzar el cielo, Fuji se estiraba para tratar de descansar y relajar los músculos para aliviar la presión del día. Antes de que pudiera terminar, escuchó como una ambulancia llegaba al lugar donde el trabajaba, esto llamo su atención por un par de segundos. Cerrando los ojos dijo

- Espero que me den aunque sea un par de minutos más para descansar….

Antes de que Fuji pudiera terminar la frase, su amigo Eiji le habló

- Veo que estás tratando de escapar Fuji…

- Jajaja, ¿tu crees que todavía estoy a tiempo de hacerlo?

- Oishi y yo ya te vimos, asi que no lo creo – Kikumaru reía mientras decía estas palabras. Con una sonrisa Fuji contestó

- Así parece….

Y fue ahí donde todo se paralizó en ese mismo instante, no sabía si parpadear o no, tampoco si rogarle a su mejor amigo que lo golpeara fuertemente o rogarle a Dios en ese mismo instante que su propio corazón no se saliera disparado atravesando su pecho de tan fuertes latidos que emitía.

Fue en ese mismo instante que al abrir las puertas de la ambulancia, luego de bajar la camilla donde traía un paciente, su figura apareció detrás del paramédico encargado de atender la situación. Con un traje elegantemente negro, de camisa blanca con la corbata levemente desamarrada y hablando por celular, nada más ni nada menos que el mismo Tezuka Kuminitsu hacia acto de presencia en este lugar.

Después de 6 años, sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar y el efecto que tuvo en ambos fue el mismo.

Sentir que se detiene el mundo por un momento mientras miras a esa persona que jamás en tu vida pudiste olvidar, sentir que tus rodillas flaquean que tu corazón se desprende de tu pecho en cada latido que emite y que tus pensamientos se congelan en el mismo instante en que lo vez a los ojos…

_Como dije… algunas cosas en la vida cambian… otras no…._


	2. Chapter 2

_El mundo se detuvo,_

_por primera vez así lo sentí._

_Cuantos años han pasado desde que volví a sentir la misma sensación que me provocaba al ver tu rostro… fue exactamente la misma que incluso olvidaba hasta respirar._

_Es que tu mirada fija se clavó en mis ojos, y ya no los pude despegar_

_No sabía como reaccionar, ni que hacer…._

_Solo me quedé parado, ahí observándote fijamente, mientras sentía como la brisa helada jalaba de mis cabellos y como ella también revolvía los tuyos…_

_Dios… nunca dejaste de ser inalcanzable para mi…_

_**Recuerdos… Presente versus Pasado**_

Cuando la ambulancia se detuvo, el paramédico a cargo de la operación abrió las puertas de la ambulancia para después bajar de la misma junto con la camilla en donde se encontraba el paciente, mientras el daba los datos necesarios para ingresar a señor que se encontraba en estado delicado, Tezuka Kuminitsu quien era el acompañante de dicho hombre, bajó de la ambulancia y antes de poder entrar, se quedó perplejo ante la vista que tenía en frente de el.

Al parecer el brillo de unos ojos azules como el zafiro lo deslumbraron por completo y lo sacaron aunque haya sido por un par de segundos de su gran preocupación por el anciano mayor que se encontraba delicado de salud en la camilla.

Mientras entregaban el historial de cómo había sucedido el accidente donde se encontraban ellos dos, Tezuka no dejó de mirar esos hermosos ojos azules como el mar.

Todo ocurrió en cámara lenta, fue como si el mundo para el también se hubiera detenido, no pensaba en nada más. Una ola de recuerdos y arrepentimientos aparecieron en su interior. Una herida que jamás sanó.

- Disculpe señor, ¿quien dijo que era usted? – Preguntó de pronto el paramédico.

La realidad volvió como una cachetada a sus recuerdos. Algo distraído y confuso respondió

- ¿Perdón, me decía usted?

-¿Quien es el señor que tuvo el problema?

- Tezuka Kunihara, es mi abuelo, veníamos en un taxi… este chocó… - respondía Tezuka algo confundido

- ¿Usted como se encuentra? – preguntó preocupado el paramédico

- Bien, solo quiero que lo atiendan a él, pareciera que fue el más afectado, junto con el chofer – respondió un desconcertado Tezuka.

Fuji y Eiji observaron como Tezuka había desaparecido al entrar por la puerta corrediza de urgencias, fue en ese mismo instante que Kikumaru mirando de reojo a Fuji le preguntó

- ¿Ese no era… Tezuka? - pero al ver que su amigo no respondía nada, agregó - Fuji, ¿Te encuentras bien? - este le devolvió la mirada y con una cálida sonrisa le dijo

- ¿no deberíamos entrar?

- Pero Fuji, tu….

- No te preocupes Eiji, después de todo fue un gran amigo, debemos apoyarlo, ¿no?

Al decir estar palabras Fuji se adelantó a Eiji y entró por la entrada de la cafetería para ver en que podía ayudar mientras Eiji miraba fijamente como su figura se perdía tras las puertas diciendo

- Amigo mío si… pero en tu caso… es mucho más complicado… - después de haber dicho esto en voz alta, se adelantó a seguir a Fuji.

Al llegar a aquel lugar donde se encontraba Tezuka, Fuji solo pudo observar como se llevaba a cabo la atención del anciano. Al ver el rostro de aquella persona que alguna vez inundó su corazón de millones de sentimientos encontrados no pudo evitar recordar una vez más las situaciones que habían pasado.

Aquellas situaciones que lo llevaron a donde se encontraban.

_**(Flash back)**_

- Detente Fuji… ¿Por qué haces esto? – preguntó su gran amigo Eiji

- Necesito hacerlo… - Respondió

- Cual es la razón de este partido Fuji, tu sabes que no puedes ganarle a Tezuka en estos momentos. – haciendo caso omiso a lo que decía su amigo, el siguió con su idea.

Es que la noticia de que Tezuka partiera para Alemania nuevamente había llegado de golpe, después de todo ellos habían permanecido juntos muchos años, tanto que para el prodigio había pasado como minutos, ya que este nunca le pudo decir lo que realmente sentía.

Pero como si la relación entre ellos no podía darse, o al menos era bastante complicada debido a su situación. Además también primaba el orgullo, para el prodigio, Tezuka era inalcanzable, cosa que realmente lo saturaba, le daba impotencia, lo molestaba, ya que lo deseaba profundamente… deseaba verlo doblegado ante el, doblegar esa actitud indestructible, pero también deseaba tenerlo por completo.

"ríndete Tezuka, eres mío"

Cuantas noches no soñaba con decirle aquella frase al pilar del seigaku… cuantas noches no podía conciliar el sueño a causa de su inquebrantable figura potente. Cuantas veces nunca pudo doblegar aquel pilar.

- Algún día, te ganaré… algún día te voy a derrotar y vas a ser mío…

Fue lo ultimo que dijo Fuji antes de romper a llorar disimuladamente, solo su mejor amigo Eiji pudo darse cuenta de aquel impotencia que tenía el tensai en ese momento.

Y es que fue justo después de que Tezuka decidiera irse, que todo se vino abajo.

"Tezukaaaa voy a mantener mi promesa" – fue el grito que ahogó Atobe antes de seguir jugando…

Esta era la prueba más que suficiente que necesitaba Fuji para dejar que el maravilloso pilar del seigaku se alejará de todos.

Poco después de ver a los integrantes originales del club, la pareja de su amigo, Oishi reclamaba

- Pero como es posible que Tezuka se fuera sin decirnos nada - al decir estas palabras Kikumaru le respondió

- Para nosotros también fue una sorpresa, fue el ex capitán Yamato quien le dijo que se fuera a Alemania, que el equipo de allá lo había reclutado, que el era ya un profesional.

- Bueno, no podemos negarlo, tarde o temprano descubrirían el potencial de él, solo era cuestión de tiempo

- Pero aún así, no alcanzamos ni siquiera a despedirnos, si tan solo… – pero las palabras de Oishi fueron interrumpidas por las de un preocupado Kikumaru

- Ya dejémoslo así Oishi… - este al no entender nada le respondió

- ¿Porque dices eso, Eiji? – pero este ultimo solo se limitó a observar a un derrotado Fuji, quien permanecía sentado mirando aquella cancha en la cual se había llevado el ultimo partido contra el capitán del Seigaku, minutos antes de partir.

_**(Fin flash back)**_

- Lo siento pero hasta aquí puedes llegar… - Se acercó Fuji deteniendo a Tezuka quien seguía como desesperado y a la vez desorientado la camilla de su abuelo.

- Fuji…

- Debes revisarte tu brazo y tu frente…

- ¿Que cosa? – preguntó un muy desorientado Tezuka

- Tu frente… - apuntó fuji con su dedo – estás sangrando, necesitas puntos. – Fuji tomó a Tezuka por su brazo no lastimado, y lo condujo hasta una camilla. Mirando a otra enfermera le dijo:

- Aomi-san, ¿puedes ingresar a este paciente?

- Enseguida, Dr. Fuji. – solo se demoró un par de minutos en completar la planilla. La eficiente enfermera se la entregó una vez terminada la situación.

- En verdad, estoy bien Fuji, no es necesario ingresarme, mi abuelo… - pero esta vez el tensai lo detuvo diciendo

- No, no lo estás, estuviste en un accidente automovilístico, no es algo menor, muchas lesiones aparecen después de que la adrenalina decreciera.- tomó su muñeca para tomar su pulso.

- Esto es raro en ti.. – Miró Fuji preocupado

- ¿Qué cosa? - Preguntó el ex - capitán todavía distraído

- Es primera vez en años, que veo que algo te perturba… - Tezuka miró Fijamente a Fuji, este solo se limitó a sonreír.

- Vamos, era solo una broma, la verdad que tienes bastante acelerado el pulso, pero eso es lo normal – tomando el estetoscopio que colgaba en su cuello, le pidió

- Necesito que te inclines hacia delante y que después abras la boca- Kuminitsu abrió los ojos de par en par, lo que Fuji respondió

- Primero inclínate hacia delante- le mostró el estetoscopio

- Está bien… - contestó un poco malhumorado el paciente

- No sabía que podrías ser tan mal pensado – acotó Fuji con una sonrisa pícara en su labio mientras escuchaba los latidos del corazón.

- Todo suena normal – acotó el tensai

- Te lo dije - mencionó Tezuka un poco molesto

- Abre la boca y di ahhhh – ordenó Fuji cogiendo una delgada y final paleta para revisar el interior de Kuminitsu

- Ahhh – decía difícilmente Tezuka al sentir que la paletita aplastaba sutilmente su lengua.

- Examen de rutina completo – dijo Fuji al terminar de examinarlo – ahora solo falta revisar tus articulaciones y terminamos

- Enserio Fuji, de verdad, estoy bien no necesito…

- Necesitas una interconsulta con Oishi para revisar esa lesión en tu brazo, después de todo te tienes que cuidar las lesiones, no puedes bajar la guardia ahora – aconsejó o más bien ordenó el Tensai al ver que la sangre de Tezuka no paraba de bajar por la herida que tenía en la frente

- Además te dije que necesitas puntos – dejó sus implementos en una mesita de urgencias depositada al lado de la camilla de Tezuka diciendo

- Aomi-san necesito un kit de suturas, por favor.

- Enseguida Dr. Fuji – respondió la enfermera. Al momento regreso con un par de cosas necesarias para coser la herida de Tezuka.

- Tezuka, podrías sentarte mirando hacia mí, - al ver los ojos furioso de su paciente dijo con una ternura - ¿por favor?

A regañadientes Tezuka se acomodó en la camilla con los pies colgando mirando Fijamente a Fuji. Extrañamente fue en ese momento cuando el Tensai sintió una corriente eléctrica que provenía de sus pies hasta llegar a sus cabellos, la mirada penetrante de Tezuka todavía lo ponía a tiritar. Y es que por más que en ese momento el ex capitán del Seigaku luciera de una forma distinta, con un hilo de sangre en su frente, la camisa inmaculadamente blanca ya no era tan blanca y su cabello se viera tan alborotado, le daba un aire extremadamente sexy. Temía que se fuera a equivocar por los nervios, y que en vez de coser la herida de la frente, le terminara cociendo un ojo, pero aún así procedió a tomar la inyección anestésica y le dijo:

- Esto va a doler solo un poco, después no sentirás absolutamente nada, ¿de acuerdo?- no pudo evitar reír al ver la cara de pánico que puso Tezuka al ver la aguja de la jeringa, con cierta duda este ultimo le preguntó

- Por casualidad, ¿sabes ocupar bien eso, verdad? – Preguntó un temeroso Tezuka

- Hummmm… si me preguntas, honestamente, no he suturado hace años, desde que era interno de medicina – al escuchar la respuesta de Fuji, Tezuka comenzó a tomar sus cosas.

- Tranquilo, tranquilo, se lo que hago, confías en mí ¿verdad? – Dijo Fuji riendo

- Te conozco desde hace años, y se que tienes tu lado sádico –

- ¿De verdad piensas eso de mí? – preguntó sarcásticamente Fuji mientras introducía el aguja con la anestesia en la frente del tenista.

Después de un par de segundos, retiró la aguja y mirando a Tezuka con su sutil y amorosa sonrisa le dijo

- A que no fue tan malo, ¿o sí? – pero al ver como Tezuka tenía apretada la sabana de la camilla, solo se limitó a reír. Tomó las pinzas y pasando el hilo para poner los puntos en la pequeña y doblada aguja le preguntó

- ¿Me quieres contar que fue lo que sucedió?

- Íbamos en la carretera de vuelta del aeropuerto, cuando un vehiculo impactó con nosotros…

- ¿aeropuerto? – preguntó Fuji – eso quiere decir que llegaste hasta hace poco…

- Así es – respondió Tezuka cortante, a lo que Fuji le preguntó

- Pensé que ya no ibas a volver… ¿Alguna razón en especial? – pero al ver que Tezuka no respondió, solo se limitó a terminar la ultima sutura.

- ¡Listo! – Dijo finalmente para romper la tensión - ¿dolió mucho?

- No como yo pensaba… - respondió finalmente Tezuka

- Ves.. te lo dije – Respondió Fuji tomando el historial de Tezuka mientras anotaba un par de cosas. Al terminar le dijo.

- Te dejé una interconsulta para que Oishi venga y le eche un vistazo a tu brazo, esa lesión se ve más complicada que la de la frente, solo coloqué dos puntos no más, ya que no es necesario más. No quiero descuidar nada, por lo que permanecerás un par de horas acá.

- Fuji… Yo… - pero Tezuka no pudo terminar la oración ya que Fuji lo interrumpió diciendo

- Lo sé Tezuka, estás preocupado por tu abuelo, pero todavía no puedes ir a verlo, por eso es que iré a ver si puedo ayudar en algo. Cualquier novedad te estaré avisando, de todas formas, una vez que Oishi te vea el brazo, te daremos el alta, ¿de acuerdo? – Tezuka sorprendido al ver como Fuji actuaba tan naturalmente le dijo

- Gracias..

- No hay problema – respondió el tensai, dejando el historial en la base de la cama, retirándose del lugar.

Era increíble y la vez valorable lo que Fuji hacía, tratar con tanta naturalidad a aquella persona. Sinceramente Syusuke en ese momento sentía que hasta los pies le transpiraban, pero era normal, un arco reflejo de los nervios al sentir que podía tocar al ex- capitán del club de tenis, al que fue su amigo por tantos años.

Seguía caminando por los pasillos el hospital hasta llegar al otro lado de la sala de urgencias, entrando a una habitación pudo apreciar como Shiraishi completaba el historial del anciano tendido en una cama, este se encontraba inconsciente.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra? – preguntó Fuji en voz baja

- Estable, sufrió un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza y el pecho, pero su vida no corre peligro. Le di un relajante muscular para que pudiera descansar. – respondió Shiraishi

- Parece que el accidente fue grave.

- Afortunadamente los dos iban en el asiento de atrás, Tezuka se golpeó la cabeza y apoyó el brazo para que su abuelo no sufriera un daño mayor. – contestó Shiraishi

- Ya veo – respondió Fuji mirando detenidamente al abuelo de Tezuka.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó preocupado Shiraishi

- ¿Porque la pregunta? – contestó Fuji

- Primer día de trabajo en un lugar nuevo, y ya te encuentras con esta sorpresa… no dejo de pensar que quizás estés pensando en renunciar.. – miró con cierta gracia a Fuji

- Todavía no.. – responde con su tierna sonrisa

- Me alegra escuchar eso – Dice Shiraishi devolviendo la sonrisa – estaba pensando que podríamos ir a mi casa, después de que termine el turno, si no estás muy cansado…

- Me encantaría…- responde Fuji tiernamente.

Después de ponerse de acuerdo, ambos deciden abandonar la habitación para dejar al anciano descansar.

Fuji quien se encontraba con bastante sueño, y como no, si había comenzado su turno a las 3 de la mañana con una emergencia, decidió ir en busca de un café, a la cafetería.

Al llegar a aquel lugar, se acerca al mesón donde venden todo tipo de comidas especiales para la gente que espera en los hospitales y Fuji pide un café bien cargado.

- Fujiko-chan, aquí estás - Dice Eiji acercándose a paso rápido a su mejor amigo

- Turno largo… y ¿el tuyo? – pregunta Fuji

- Terrible… no he parado de ejercitar huesitos de niños pequeños en toda la mañana y lo que queda de tarde… ¿y tu?

- Curando corazones lastimados… ¿irónico no? – Eiji no pudo evitar notar un poco de ironía en el comentario de su amigo.

- Fuji… ¿encuentras que está bien todo esto?

- Soy cardiólogo, mi trabajo es arreglar corazones… - contestó con su típica sonrisa

- No me refería a eso Fuji! – respondió Eiji de mala gana.

- Sé a lo que te refieres, Eiji,

- ¿Entonces? – preguntó Kikumaru

- No puedo evitar preguntarme millones de cosas, pero se que este no es el momento, ni el lugar adecuado para preguntarle todas las dudas que tengo, además, yo ya dí vuelta la pagina.

- Mentiroso… - responde Kikumaru levantando una ceja

- Es verdad… - responde Fuji con una sonrisa

- ¿Shiraishi? Todavía sigues con eso… - al escuchar lo que su amigo le dijo, Fuji se limitó a sonreír en aprobación.

- ¿Sabes que Fujiko?, mi intención jamás va a ser criticarte ni mucho menos recalcarte las cosas, pero yo creo que es importante que Tezuka y tu conversen las cosas de una buena vez, la vida es corta y cosas pasan… Tu estuviste ahí, en el momento que el campamento U-17 se vino abajo, viste como Sanada arriesgó su vida por Yukimura, como Oishi perdió su pierna por ayudarme a mí. Viste a todos desesperados en su momento.. Ryoma, Momo, Kawamura, incluso Shiraishi. Todos perdimos algo ese día, ninguno de nosotros volvió a ser el mismo después de aquel incidente. Ni siquiera tú.

- Eiji… - pero antes de que Fuji pudiera responde algo, sonó su beeper. Mirándolo dijo

- 911, es del abuelo de Tezuka.

Antes de que pudiera terminarse el café, lo dejó en una de las tantas mesas de la cafetería, mientras salía a paso apurado para ver que era lo que le había sucedido al anciano.


	3. Tratar de no mirar atras

_**Tratar de no mirar atrás**_

911, es el abuelo de Tezuka

Sin darse cuenta, salió a paso apresurado de la cafetería dejando su café en una de las tantas mesas que había en el lugar.

Estaba por llegar a la habitación donde se encontraba el anciano, cuando se percató de la presencia de Tezuka. En su rostro se reflejaba la preocupación del mayor al ver como su abuelo se encontraba en un estado crítico.

"_No es el momento para dudar"_ – pensó Fuji para sus adentros

Ignorando la presencia de aquella persona que a pesar de todos estos años sin verlo, todavía lo ponía a temblar, entró a la habitación con aire de elegancia y una sutileza que se percibía a lo lejos para preguntar al doctor de cabecera del anciano que sucedía.

- Shiraishi, ¿llamaste? – aunque Fuji haya sonado tan cortante, se podría apreciar a lo lejos que aquella frialdad solo se debía a que ambos podían trabajar abiertamente, se comunicaban solo con un lenguaje extraño, pocas palabras, solo gestos y miradas directas, esto se debía a que solo ellos podían entenderse.

- Taquicardia - respondió Shiraishi, no necesitaba dar mayor información puesto que sabía que Fuji podría saber el diagnostico con tan solo mirar al paciente.

El castaño se acercó rápidamente al abuelo de Tezuka, poniendo el estetoscopio en el pecho del anciano escuchando detenidamente por un par de segundos para luego dar un diagnostico firme

- Taponamiento cardiaco… - mirando a la enfermera le solicitó – páseme por favor el ultrasonido. Un muy nervioso Tezuka Kuminitsu preguntó

- ¿Estás seguro, Fuji? – pero este no respondió, puesto que se encontraba demasiado concentrado revisando al anciano

- Lo lamento Tezuka-kun – comentó Shiraishi – las visitas no están permitidas en estos momentos, espera afuera por favor. Naomi-san acompañe al joven.

Esta demás decir que este comentario fue uno de los primeros que cabreó a Tezuka, debido a que él era reconocido por tener una personalidad infalible y en estos momentos de extrema tensión, el pobre era realmente inútil. Pero como todo buen caballero entendió la importancia de la situación por lo cual accedió a salir de la habitación sin poner mayor resistencia.

Sin darse cuenta de que la presencia de Tezuka ya no se encontraba en la habitación Fuji dio la explicación del diagnostico.

-Aquí está – apuntando a la imagen que mostraba la maquina – hay sangre en el musculo del corazón entre el miocardio y el pericardio. Necesito una aguja numero 18.

- Aquí está doctor –dijo la enfermera alcanzándole una jeringa con una aguja bastante larga que a cualquiera le haría abrir los ojos de par en par y dudar realmente de las capacidades de tan talentoso medico.

Fuji realizó una pequeña incisión en el pecho del anciano y tapando con un algodón la cantidad de sangre, ingresó la aguja hasta llegar al corazón, Shiraishi mirándolo seriamente le dijo en susurros.

- Cuidado Fuji, no vayas a punzar el corazón

- Tranquilo… - respondió este con una cálida sonrisa y una tranquilidad enorme.

Algo realmente admirable puesto que no cualquiera anda enterrando agujas del porte de un cuchillo de cocina en el corazón de un anciano que para colmo era el pariente más querido de la persona que tantas lágrimas le había ocasionado durante muchos años. Se necesitaba una precisión extrema y nervios de acero para doblegarse ante tal situación.

Al momento de meter la aguja y llegar hasta donde se encontraba el problema, inmediatamente el castaño conectó a un catéter el cual permitió que la sangre alojada en el corazón del anciano saliera, así con esto las pulsaciones cardiacas fueron en descenso logrando la estabilidad deseada para que el anciano pudiera estar fuera de peligro.

- Listo… - sonrió tranquilamente Fuji a Shiraishi con una tranquilidad que la enfermera quien estaba a su lado podría jurar que un en ese momento un aura angelical envolvía al castaño.

- Eres increíble… - comentó Shiraishi mirándolo tiernamente, se podía percibir en esa mirada, un cariño infinito y una gran admiración.

- ¿Tezuka se encuentra afuera? – pregunto Fuji, a lo que Shiraishi con algo de celos le respondió

- Si, debe estar en el pasillo.

Sin decir nada, fue con paso firme a donde se encontraba el tenista. Este quien se encontraba apoyado a la pared, al verlo, de un salto se dirigió para encontrarse con el doctor de su abuelo.

- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó muy preocupado.

- Tu abuelo se encuentra estable por el momento, pero el golpe del accidente ha sido más fuerte de lo que pensamos, el sufrió un taponamiento cardiaco, esto quiere decir, que la sangre de su corazón se estaba acumulando y no estaba fluyendo, tuve que intervenirlo con un catéter.

El mayor al escucharlo se sentía confuso por lo cual guardó silencio. Syusuke al percibir la angustia de Tezuka le dijo

- Lo mantendremos monitoreado toda la noche, y veremos cómo va evolucionando, si todo funciona bien, no debería correr más riesgos. – Tezuka al escuchar sus palabras con un semblante más tranquilo agradeció profundamente a Fuji

- Muchas gracias por ayudarme Fuji. – este último al escucharlo sintió que su corazón dio un brinco. Esto ya no estaba permitido para él, puesto que se había prometido nunca más volver a sentir algo por la persona que se encontraba en frente de él, por lo cual solo se limitó a sonreír.

Estaba a punto de retirarse de aquel lugar cuando sintió un agarre delicado pero firme a la vez, este era del mismo Tezuka, quien mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, le dijo.

- Suke… necesito hablar contigo.

Pero todo fue interrumpido por otra enfermera bastante robusta quien con voz ronca llamó al doctor diciendo

- Dr. Fuji, lo necesitan la habitación 502. Es el pequeño Hikaru otra vez.

- Enseguida voy – respondió Fuji al escuchar la petición, después miró a Tezuka y con su sutil gentileza le dijo

- Me tengo que ir… lo siento…

De esta forma se zafó delicadamente del agarre de Tezuka retirándose del pasillo. El ignoraba que por ese minuto de conversación se encontraba Shiraishi mirándolos desde la habitación del anciano. Si alguien hubiera sido testigo de la mirada de Kuranosuke hubiera dicho a ciencia cierta que este no lo miraba con aprobación.

Mientras Fuji se dirigía a la habitación de su siguiente paciente, en su mente solo podía pensar.

"_Suke… ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que alguien me llamó así… era "su manera especial" de llamarme. No hay sensación más horrible se sentirse completamente solo, cuando está a mi lado. Es por eso que ya no hay vuelta atrás. Seis años ya son más que suficientes para olvidar."_

Caminando a paso firme mientras ocultaba su mirada por medio de sus cabellos, se pudo encontrar con un rostro familiar en la recepción del hospital.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que Ore-sama no puede visitar a su amigo? ¿Ah?

- Las normas del hospital son absolutas señor, el horario de visita ya terminó.

- No hay normas que detengan a Ore-sama de hacer lo que desea hacer – contestó arrogantemente el niño rico más conocido de todo Japón.

- Lamentablemente, este hospital no está dentro de tu jurisdicción, Atobe – contestó gentilmente y con su tan peculiar sonrisa Syuusuke quien se encontraba viendo el espectáculo que estaba haciendo el muchacho de cabellos oscuros.

- Fuji Syuusuke… ¿así que eres doctor de este hospital? ¿ah?

- Así es – respondió el de ojos zafiros- ¿Tienes algún familiar en este hospital?, si gustas podría ir a ver como está.

- Debes estar bromeando… - contestó el muchacho arrogante – vine porque Tezuka tuvo un accidente ¿no es así? Pero si tú estás aquí no hay de qué preocuparse.

- Sin razón alguna, ni siquiera el castaño sabía el porqué aquella frase lo molestó bastante, pero con su gentil sonrisa le respondió

- No sé a qué te refieres, pero si es verdad. El se encuentra bien, de hecho Oishi ya le dio de alta. Debe estar en la habitación de su abuelo, quien se encuentra en un estado delicado. De todas formas Atobe, espéralo en la sala de espera, le diré a Tezuka que tu lo viniste a ver.

Sin esperar que Keigo digiera siquiera una palabra, se dirigió hacia la enfermera quien se encontraba en el mesón y le dijo

- En la habitación de Tezuka kunikatzu, se encuentra su nieto, me podrías hacer el gran favor de llamarlo y decirle que un amigo lo vino a ver, ¿Por favor? - era imposible resistirse ante tanta amabilidad y gentileza de aquel doctor que con su sola presencia hacia que las enfermeras y todas las mujeres presentes en ese hospital cambiaran su semblante estresado por uno más amable y babosa.

- Enseguida doctor – respondió la enfermera, pero esto no fue necesario puesto que en ese mismo instante apareció por otro lado del hospital el muchacho buscado. Con preocupación, Atobe se acercó a él preguntándole

- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió, Tezuka?, ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Hai… -respondió al ver a un muy preocupado Atobe – a mi no me pasó nada, solo moretones y rasguños, pero mi abuelo… - sin poder terminar la frase, el niño rico contestó

- De eso no te preocupes, Tezuka, tengo muchos contactos médicos y ya conseguí uno del los mejores hospitales para que trasladen inmediatamente a tu abuelo, todo con el gentil auspicio de el gran Ore-sama.

Ya era el colmo, después de seis años aparece en el hospital con carita de "Fuji perdóname, puede atender a mi abuelo que se muere" y después de toda la presión a la cual se somete el pobre castaño para hacer un muy buen trabajo diagnosticando a tiempo su condición, ahora aparece el hijito de papito ricachón insinuando que el hospital al cual él trabaja, es uno de baja categoría y que se quiere llevar a uno mejor, que no joda. Ya tenía bastante presión el castaño como para seguir aguantando aquella escenita pomposa y lastimera a la vez.

Se retiró cortésmente mientras iba directamente a habitación de la pequeña Miyu, una paciente bastante delicada quien había ingresado hacía dos meses atrás.

Esta acción no fue indiferente a Tezuka quien pudo percibir a leguas el disgusto del castaño, Ore-sama también se dio cuenta de su actitud por lo cual solo se limitó a dar una suspicaz sonrisa mientras le decía al mayor.

- De todas formas, Tezuka, es tu decisión…

El de ojos avellanas solo se limitó a pensar su situación. Era cierto que con los contactos de Atobe, podría encontrar la mejor atención para su abuelo en muy poco tiempo, pero también esta situación se estaba tornando oportuna, puesto que le había permitido encontrarse con aquella persona que hace seis años no había podido ver. Tenía una necesidad extrema de aclarar todas las cosas, después de todo Fuji Syuusuke había sido su mejor amigo, y no quería que las cosas quedaran en nada, además un sentimiento aparte de los que ya tenía estaba surgiendo muy fuerte al momento de perderse en esos ojos zafiros. La sensación que tuvo al bajarse de la ambulancia fue algo que ni el mismo pudo pasar por alto. Estaba ahí por alguna razón, se encontraba a solo pasos de la persona que había hecho que su mundo y sus preocupaciones se detuvieran por un momento. Era una oportunidad y en el interior de su corazón presentía que era su última oportunidad.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*

- De todas formas, es mejor mantenerla monitoreada señor, es preferible darle todas las comodidades a Miyu, su corazón se encuentra bastante débil.

- Muchas gracias Fuji-sensei.

Haciendo una respetuosa referencia, Fuji se reitró de aquella habitación.

- 23:58…- murmuró

- No crees que deberías descansar un poco, estás trabajando desde las 3:00 de la mañana… - le habló desde el otro extremo del pasillo Shiraishi. Syuusuke con una cansada sonrisa le respondió

- Ha sido un día bastante largo.

- Podríamos ir a descansar un momento… - si no fuera porque llevaban muchos años de amigos, cualquiera podría mal interpretar la situación. De todas formas la sonrisa pícara de Shiraishi y Fuji daban que hablar a lo lejos.

- Me quedaré vigilando al abuelo de Tezuka, Shiraishi. – el rubio no pudo evitar sentir molestia por la respuesta de Fuji por lo que respondió

- Entonces supongo que hoy tampoco podremos salir…

- Lo siento kura… - acercándose al oído y susurrándolo suavemente – te lo compensaré después…

Ahí lo tenían el coqueteo perfecto, el castaño abrió nuevamente sus ojos para deleitar a Shiraishi. Este se perdió en su mirada y en su mente solo se lamentaba de la situación. Era una verdadera lástima que hombre tan lindo como él, solo tuviera corazón para ese cuatro ojos estricto y correcto. Que de lo último ya no tenía nada después de todo lo que había sufrido el menor por su culpa.

Antes de que Fuji se dirigiera a la habitación del abuelo de Tezuka, Shiraishi le mencionó una pequeña parte de sus sentimientos

- Sé que tu situación no es para nada fácil, pero no te olvides de mí, yo siempre estaré para apoyarte y lo sabes… - al escuchar estas palabras Fuji no pudo evitar emocionarse, la pena que había tenido por tanto tiempo quería florecer, sin embargo, en ese lugar no era bien visto y el castaño solo quería mantener su postura de doctor por lo que respondió con mucho cariño

- Gracias…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*

- ¡Necesito ayuda, por favor!

Un joven de cabellos morados entró por la entrada de emergencias llevando a un amigo a cuestas. El joven de cabellos grises quien se encontraba abrazando al de cabellos violetas estaba tosiendo sangre.

Una enfermera se acercó a ellos junto con un paramédico lo instalaron inmediatamente en una silla de ruedas para ser admitido de urgencia. En ese momento se encontraba Oishi era el doctor de turno que atendía el lugar, por lo que se percató de que aquellos jóvenes eran conocidos.

- ¿Qué sucedió Yagyuu? – preguntó con mucha preocupación

- Oishi… Nioh… - pero no pudo terminar su oración puesto que la segunda bocanada de sangre que salía por la boca del joven de cabellos grises distrajo su atención. Este último con suerte pudo decir

- Creo que me… voy a morir… puri…

- ¡Nioh! No es el momento para estar haciendo bromas… - retó instantáneamente el famoso "gentleman". Su preocupación era evidente.

Los paramédicos se encargaron de llevar a Nioh Masaharu a una camilla para que este recibiera mejores atenciones. Este al sentir que venían de nuevo esas inmensas ganas de vomitar se limitó a decir

- ¡Cubeta! – al momento de decirlo, Oishi con paso acelerado le alcanzó una así evitando que este se ensuciara una vez más sus ropas con aquel liquido carmesí.

- ¿Hace cuanto que empezó? – preguntó el de cabellos azabaches a Hiroshi

- Hace dos horas…

- Debieron venir de inmediato – objetó un muy preocupado Oishi.

- Íbamos a venir al momento que empezó a vomitar… - se detuvo para escuchar a su amigo que seguía vomitando sangre y después de hacer un gesto de molestia dijo – pero el muy cabeza dura no quería venir…

- No… era… tan… grave… - trató de decir Nioh mientras con su mano trataba de limpiar los coágulos de sangre en su cara - que horrible, no sé si son mocos de sangre o coágulos los que salen de la nariz. – la última frase la dijo de manera tan peculiar que sonaba bastante chistosa al escucharlo mientras los presentes observaban como se retiraba los coágulos apegados en la nariz.

Oishi alcanzándole una gaza para que el de cabellos grises pudiera limpiarse, le dijo

- No debes hacer eso Nioh, se supone que estaba controlado el tumor… - después de poner el estetoscopio en su pecho – debes recordar que el golpe que sufriste hace seis años fue muy fuerte, por lo cual tienes que cuidarte.

Oishi no se dio cuenta pero al decir estas palabras Hiroshi arrugó su frente y ocultó su mirada a través del brillo de sus lentes. Tal parecía que la lesión en el estomago de Nioh había sido producto de aquel acontecimiento sucedido hacia 6 años atrás, en el campamento US-17. A pesar de haber pasado tantos años tal parecía que la lesión sufrida en ese momento no había cesado. Si bien es cierto, Nioh tuvo que soportar varias operaciones para restaurar la gran mayoría de sus órganos los cuales fueron fuertemente golpeados debido al desprendimiento de uno de los focos principales que iluminaban las canchas de tenis del recinto.

- Tendremos que realizar varios exámenes, pero por mientras te inyectaremos un calmante para tratar de detener la hemorragia ¿de acuerdo, Nioh-kun? – dijo Oishi sutilmente.

- Tal parece que ya no queda nada más por vomitar… pyon… - hablo un calmado Nioh

De todas formas, deberás permanecer hospitalizado para evitar mayores daños – sentenció Oishi.

2:48 a.m

_Ya veo, lo había visto un par de veces pero nunca pensé que se parecieran tanto…_

Pensaba Fuji mientras observaba a un anciano que se encontraba en la cama del hospital. Se sentó en el sillón que se encontraba al lado del hospitalizado, sin quitar la vista del mayor, lo contemplaba con tanta delicadeza que naturalmente le salieron a florar sus sentimientos

- Sabe… su nieto es un testarudo sin remedio alguno… - mirando las manos del mayor continuó – me imagino que usted no tiene idea de quién soy yo, ni mucho menos de todo lo que me hizo pasar su nieto. El hecho de irse y volver las veces que se le daba la gana a Alemania nunca fueron impedimento para seguir queriéndolo, aunque claro está que el hecho de que lo haga no quiere decir que no me haya dolido… ¿sabía usted que yo iba a viajar a verlo?... quizás me dirá que fui un tonto, pero no me atreví a tomar el avión.

Fue ahí cuando sus recuerdos se hicieron presentes en su memoria.

_**(Flashback) **_

-Fujiko… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?, ¿no deberías tomar un avión? – preguntó su mejor amigo Eiji Kikumaru

- Lo pensé mejor… y creo que lo más conveniente es no ir. – respondió un muy triste ojiazul.

- Pero ¿cómo dices eso? Te esforzaste tanto en conseguir ese dinero… ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión? – al no tener respuesta alguna del castaño, le preguntó

- ¿Tienes miedo de algo?

- Aunque vaya a verlo que le diré… - habló con tristeza e ironía - "hola Tezuka ¿cómo estás? ¿Supiste? Después de que te fuiste felizmente a Alemania, nosotros pasamos por el peor momento de nuestra vida, sin contar que murieron muchos de nuestros compañeros en el campamento a causa de un terrible terremoto".

- Fujiko… - miró el chico gatuno con ojos tristes. El castaño ocultando su mirada de frustración y extrema tristeza entre sus cabellos contestó

- Eiji… no puedo volver a ver a Tezuka…

- Pero…

- No quiero tener que soportar el dolor por confesarle todo y que este me rachase.

- No creo que pase eso, Fuji, tu eres especial para él.

- Eso no lo sabes, nadie lo sabe… y aunque así fuera, el se iría… si tuviera la oportunidad de cumplir sus sueños el simplemente se iría otra vez… - con lagrimas en sus ojos – no quiero tener que pasar por lo mismo ya por tercera vez. No quiero tener que lidiar con el hecho de que simplemente soy el "amigo". No lo quiero de esa manera. No lo haré. No quiero decirle todo lo que siento por él, porque si lo hago, voy a salir lastimado… Mejor me olvido de una buena vez de todo…

Tomó su celular y al ver tantas llamadas perdidas por parte de Tezuka, optó por arrojarlo al mar. De esta forma dio por terminado el capitulo Tezuka/Fuji.

_**(Fin flashback) **_

- ¿Usted cree que las cosas hubieran sido distintas si hubiera tomado el vuelo? – preguntó el castaño al anciano quien continuaba durmiendo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *

3:45 a.m

A pesar de encontrarse extremadamente exhausto, las situaciones vividas durante el día habían sido demasiado intensas como para permitirle al tensai poder siquiera dormir un poco, por lo cual comenzó a deambular por las habitaciones donde se encontraban sus pacientes más delicados. En uno de sus recorridos pudo notar que una cara familiar se encontraba hospitalizada también.

Entrando sin causar ruido alguno, cogió la historia del paciente para revisar su condición.

- Tan mal estoy que necesito al mejor cardiólogo de Japón… - comentó Nioh con los ojos cerrados pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- A pesar de encontrarte tan delicado, sigues haciendo tus bromas como de costumbre… - comentó Fuji con una cálida sonrisa. – ¿cómo supiste que era yo?

- Ese perfume es inconfundible… - contestó con una amplia sonrisa como si estuviera recordando viejos tiempos – mi piel reacciona de inmediato al sentir tu aroma… Fuji-kun…

- No creo que Yagyuu le guste mucho tu comentario… - dijo con una leve carcajada Fuji

- Parece que el hecho de haber prácticamente reventado mis órganos por él, no fue suficiente…

- No digas eso… -corrigió Fuji – el ha estado a tu lado desde la primera operación… desde que pasó todo esto…

- De todas formas…- contestó Nioh para evitar hablar de su debilidad - tu olor me trae muy buenos recuerdos…

- Lo tomaré como un cumplido – respondió Fuji con una sonrisa pícara al recordar que el muchacho que había se encontraba en la cama fue el primer hombre quien le enseñó lo rico que era el sexo.

Por más que estuviera con intravenosas y calmantes que dejaban al de cabello gris completamente atontado, no podía pasar desapercibido la presencia del castaño

- No lo niego, lo pasé extremada bien en esa época de soledad tuya… - abriendo los ojos para fijarlos en el ojiazul – independiente que me hayas hecho recrear al tarado de lentes.

- Un momento de debilidad… tal vez… - sonrió coquetamente Fuji.

Estaba demás decir que hubo una época en la cual Fuji y Nioh habían experimentado un partido completamente diferente al de tenis, uno que incluía ambos cuerpos desnudos, la cancha era una cama con sabanas completamente blancas y el tiempo, ufff para que decir, para el de cabellos grises fue el tie break más largo que ha tenido que jugar en toda su vida.

Todo había partido por una mala jugada por parte de el de ojos turquesas imitando a la perfección la debilidad de Fuji en la cafetería, algo que trajo muchos recuerdos al ojiazul. Después de que este se encontraba caminando por la habitación que decía "Nioh Kingdom" el propietario de esta abrió la puerta de par en par y continuó con la imitación de Tezuka.

- No deberías bajar la guardia… - le dijo imitando al de lentes

- Ya te lo dije una vez durante el partido – comenzó a hablar el castaño acercándose lo bastante para invadir el espacio personal del gran imitador – no pierdo dos veces contra el mismo rival.

Como si el de cabellera gris se hubiera sentido intimidado, se acercó a un más al castaño mirándolo lentamente hacia abajo, debido a que este último era más bajito que él. Coqueteando a más no poder y con la sangre hirviendo por aquella seductora mirada le dijo

- Pero contra _mí_ si perdiste… _dos veces_… - sonriendo pícaramente – ¿no te gustaría perder una vez más, _Suke_?

Abrió sus hermosos ojos azules que por un instante Nioh pensó _"eres demasiado rico, para él_", mordiéndose el labio para dejar un brillo natural causado por la propia saliva, se acercó un poco más hasta llegar a los labios del castaño. Este ultimo al mirarlo pudo apreciar la gran habilidad de Nioh para imitar, aunque fuera solo una ilusión, aunque todo fuera una mentira, aunque solo fuera nada más que una imitación, su pena era tan grande que con tan solo eso se conformaba.

- Aunque sea mentira, déjame probarlo aunque sea solo una vez...

Al escuchar la petición del castaño, el de cabellos grises hizo su petición realidad. Lo besó lentamente hasta morder lentamente su labio, esto excitó a Fuji por lo cual comenzó a jugar con la lengua del más alto. Nioh lo tomó por las caderas y acercó su miembro erecto para que el ojiazul lo sintiera, esto fue respuesta inmediata por parte de Fuji. Podía sentir que su respiración era igual a la de Tezuka. Una mano traviesa comenzó a acarícialo por debajo de la ropa, esto lo hizo reaccionar de inmediato, abriendo los ojos, tratando de apartarlo de él le dijo al mayor

- Esto… no está bien… tú no eres él. – pero Nioh haciendo su imitación a la perfección mientras agarraba el miembro de Fuji le dijo

- Puedo ser quien tú quieras que seas… _Suke_… - hasta el mismo tono de voz ronco era igual por lo cual no pudo resistirse, quería saber que se sentía tener sexo con el de lentes, aunque fuera solo por medio de un imitador. Cerrando sus ojos dejó que el mayor continuara con su actuación.

Los besos apasionados iban en aumento, hasta que el de cabellos grises comenzó a bajar lentamente por el cuello dejando una línea muy fina de saliva por cada lugar que recorría con su boca.

Era cuestión de minutos para despojar del buzo al menor y librarse del mismo que traía puesto, dejando su desnudes a la deriva. A Nioh le encantó. Por lo que lo deseaba aún más, esto ocasionó que si el hecho de imitar al de lentes, le daría tal satisfacción, el estaba dispuesto a perfeccionar su técnica.

Bajó su boca hasta el miembro de Fuji para jugar un momento con él. Los gemidos del menor eran una melodía muy sexy por cual continuó jugando hasta que Fuji ya no diera más. Dejó de jugar, no quería que el partido terminara tan pronto. Sin darse cuenta, Noih se encontraba acostado en la cama, mientras Fuji aprendía rápidamente la hazaña, como agradecimiento comenzó a lamer el miembro del mayor, mientras que este lo dilataba para poder entrar.

- Vamos Fuji… no te contengas… - Imitó a Tezuka a la perfección al decir de manera ronca aquella frase.

Él lo había pedido, sin mayor tapujo, Fuji comenzó a sentarse lentamente sobre el miembro del mayor. Dolía como los mil infiernos, era primera vez que experimentaba tal dolor, pero a la vez era tan placentero y como no, si en su mente se imaginaba que era el mismísimo Tezuka Kuminitsu quien en ese momento lo estaba penetrando hasta lo más profundo.

Nioh solo se dejaba llevar, al sentir que ya estaba dentro del menor, puso sus manos en aquellas pálidas y duras nalgas para incitarlo a moverse y a disfrutar. Comenzó con movimientos circulares hasta llegar al sube y baja, meter y sacar de una forma tan rica que Nioh y Fuji alcanzaron la excitación máxima, menos mal que Kabaji no se encontraba en la habitación porque si no, el pobrecito hubiera sufrido escuchando tanto gemido exquisito por parte de los dos.

Volviendo a la realidad, Fuji hizo reaccionar a Nioh con un comentario directo y sin anestesia.

- Hasta que Yagyuu se dio cuenta… lo lamento por eso… - aquel comentario afectó en parte la sonrisa de Nioh pero sarcásticamente le respondió

- ¡Ja! Como si le hubiera importado demasiado – un son de tristeza se pudo percibir en su tono de voz a pesar de estar adormecido por lo medicamentos. – volví convertido en un tenista mucho más fuerte, volví del mismo infierno para estar con él. Pero el "gentleman" era demasiado caballero para fijarse en un simple imitador como yo.

- Yagyuu te extrañaba Nioh, guardó todas tus cosas – explicó Fuji con tristeza- las atesoraba, nadie podía tocarlas… incluso podía jurar que el mismo día que te fuiste del campamento se encerró en su habitación.

- En resumidas cuenta, tengo el mismo _puto problema_ que Fuji-san… soy demasiado cobarde para golpear al tarado de Hiroshi y decirle todas las cosas que siento… - respondió Nioh cerrando los ojos un poco adolorido.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Nioh? – preguntó preocupado Fuji a lo que este con una sonrisa coquetona le preguntó

- ¿Por qué?, ¿Me darías un cuidado especial?

- El único cuidado que tú quieres y el único que te interesa es el Yagyuu, de nadie más…

- Por lo menos yo lo acepto… – Respondió Nioh abriendo los ojos para mirar a los de Fuji – ¿está bien que hagas esto?... Tezuka-san volvió, tú estás atendiendo a su abuelo, tienes la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo… porque no hablas de una buena vez.

- Tú lo tienes al lado… y no lo haces… - respondió Fuji en su defensa con su misma sonrisa de siempre

- Tú no vomitas sangre, ni estás todo jodido por un tumor masivo… - _tou ché_ lo había dicho, en el fondo de su corazón Nioh si se sentía un poco miserable por el estado en el cual se encontraba.

- ¿Te lamentas de haber salvado la vida de Yagyuu, Nioh?- preguntó Fuji.

- Jamás… - respondió inmediatamente – prefiero tenerlo mil veces a mi lado, escuchar sus reclamos constantes hacia mi persona, así como también sus reprimendas, a haberlo visto muerto ese día.

Aunque ninguno lo quisiera aceptar aquel día que fue el terremoto más grande que enfrentó Japón, para los integrantes del campamento U-17 fue el final de muchas cosas una de ellas fue la de su infancia, sus sueños por seguir jugando al tenis y el sueño de algunos por tener en sus brazos a las personas que más han querido.


	4. Una disculpa no alivia la culpa

**Una disculpa no alivia la culpa.**

"El amor es el silencio más infinito, el más tembloroso y el más insoportable"

Jaime Sabines

De todas las cosas complicadas que podían sucederle a Fuji Syusuke, tener a tan bello e intransmisible hombre en su lugar de trabajo era una de las peores. A eso, agregarle que uno de sus pacientes más delicados era el abuelo del mayor y como si fuera poco tenía que lidiar con la presencia de un estúpido ricachón pomposo quien insinuaba que su lugar de trabajo no era el mejor para cuidar al anciano.

- Como ya lo hemos conversado, no es recomendable, trasladar a tu abuelo en estas condiciones… - comentaba Shiraishi mirando el historial a Tezuka Kunikasu.

Era lo peor, a pesar de que no había dormido casi nada y digo "casi" porque había dormitado 2 horas en la habitación de descanso, al escuchar la conversación que tenía Shiraishi con Tezuka respecto al traslado del anciano, no pudo evitar sentirse por un segundo mareado y bastante afligido. Y es que, si bien era cierto, el hospital en el que él trabajaba no era uno de los mejores, pero si contaba con un buen departamento de cardiología y un excelente equipo de enfermeras, además él era uno de los mejores, si no es mucho decir, el mejor del distrito, puesto que en la facultad también se había ganado el apodo de "_Tensai de cardio_".

- Fuji-kun… ¿Tu qué opinas?... – preguntó Shiraishi al ver que el castaño solo permanecía de pie sin hablar mientras completaba el historial de un paciente solo para liberar un poco la tensión y rabia contenida en su cuerpo.

- Las condiciones de Tezuka Kunikasu, están dadas, se le ha repetido reiteradas veces que su condición no es estable, pero si su nieto – dijo mirando a Tezuka- desea trasladarlo, deberá hacerlo bajo su responsabilidad.

Ganas de decirle en su cara, "_haz lo que se te de la gana, no me voy a hacer responsable si tu abuelo se muere"_, eran muchas, es más, la gente que se encontraba presenciando aquella conversación sintió que las palabras de Fuji tenía ese mensaje oculto.

- Te pregunto porque me importa tu opinión – respondió el de lentes con voz ronca y autoritaria. Cosa que hizo vibrar a Fuji, pero sin dar pie atrás, manteniendo su postura definitiva e indiferente le dijo:

- Usted tiene todo el derecho de escoger el hospital o clínica que desee – dejando el historial de otro paciente en la bandeja de historiales, continuó – la responsabilidad es suya, haga lo que usted quiera.

- ¡No se trata de hacer lo que quiero, sino de que me escuches lo que te digo! – La voz ronca y el tono de golpeado de Tezuka se escuchaba en la recepción del hospital.

Había cabreado al de lentes por su actitud indiferente, primero por el hecho de decir que _él_ sería el responsable de correr el riesgo si cambiaba a su abuelo de hospital y segundo por su actitud de inferencia, cosa que no se lo permitiría, menos a él, si bien es cierto, Tezuka no era una persona que le gustara llamar la atención, pero que no lo tomaran en cuenta era algo que le desagradaba a montones y eso era algo que el Tensai lo sabía a la perfección. . La mirada del ojiazul era de rabia y odio infinito por lo cual a secas le preguntó

¿Algo más? –

El ambiente estaba "on fire". Se percibía la tensión de lejos y eso no era propio en un hospital, que los dos tuvieran un pasado o mejor dicho, que tuvieran sentimientos del pasado, no tenía nada que ver con la situación crítica del pobre anciano que todavía a esas alturas no había reaccionado del coma inducido por la delicada condición de su corazón.

Al ver aquella actitud desafiante del castaño, Tezuka tenía muchas ganas de agarrarlo y pegarle un buen golpe en la cara para hacerle notar su rabia ante tal respuesta, pero como era de esperarse del ex capitán del Seigaku, su actitud era intachable, una puta personalidad estoica, quien no se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos, por más intensos que fueran.

- Bueno, si no tienen nada más que decir, me retiro… - clavando su mirada azul en el de lentes – tengo pacientes que revisar…

Se retiró a paso seguro, por más cansado que estuviera, el tensai no perdía para nada su elegancia, sutileza y, para los ojos de Tezuka, tampoco perdía su hermosura y aquella personalidad tan singular, esa insoportable personalidad de reaccionar de manera imprevista y de tirar sus mejores dados cuando nadie se lo espera venir, ni mucho menos él.

Al ver la reacción de ambos, Shiraishi solo pudo acotar educadamente

- De todas formas, Tezuka-kun, debes avisarnos con anticipación tu respuesta, para así hacer el papeleo cuanto antes.

La relación entre ellos dos no era la de muy amigos que digamos, puesto que a estas alturas Shiraishi tenía sentimientos por el castaño al igual que Tezuka, cosa que aunque este ultimo no haya visto nada sospecho entre ellos, el lo podía percibir a lo lejos, la única diferencia era que hasta ese entonces todavía ninguno de los dos lo habían expresado tan abiertamente al propietario de tales sentimientos.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Quería mandar todo a la misma mierda, no había sobrevivido uno de los acontecimientos más horrendos de todos los tiempos, como para que ahora su mundo se le viniera abajo por un par de gritos que, para la crueldad divina, eran de la persona con la cual nunca pudo aclarar las cosas que sucedieron en el pasado.

Era tanta su rabia, que no se había dado cuenta que había entrado a la habitación de uno de sus más hermosos y delicados pacientes.

- Fuji-sensei, ¿es usted? – aquella vocecita tan tierna y delicada venían de una hermosa y pequeñita niña de tan solo 4 años de edad.

- Miyu-chan… ¿cómo te sientes hoy?

- Cansada… me cuesta respirar cada vez más… - al escuchar a la pequeña Fuji supo de antemano que todos los esfuerzos para mantener a Miyu estaban llegando al límite.

La pequeñita había llegado hacía dos años a hospital después de haber luchado desde los primero años de su vida contra una condición de deficiencia respiratoria y cardiaca. Era su paciente con mayor antigüedad, de hecho, los padres de la menor la habían trasladado hacia el mismo hospital que iba a trabajar Fuji, por lo que este con sus conocimientos nuevos y su dedicación a cada paciente, había logrado dar un par de años más a la pequeñita que al momento de nacer ya la habían sentenciado a muerte.

- Veamos que dice la maquinita y te daré algo para el dolor, ¿de acuerdo? – ofreció una caricia el ojiazul mientras le hablaba con ternura.

- Quiero a mi papá… - pidió la menor

- Yo creo que debe estar por llegar, Miyu-chan… - como si las palabras fueran magia pura, el padre de Miyu entró a la habitación, este lucía bastante cansado pero aún así con ganas de luchar por la vida de la menor.

-¿Como te sientes, Hija? – preguntó el preocupado padre

- Estoy cansada, papá…. ¿puedo seguir durmiendo?

- Si mi amor, duerme tranquila… - al decir estas palabras, Fuji pudo apreciar la frustración del padre de la niña y también su preocupación, pues el limite de vida de su hija, estaba llegando a su fin.

- Doctor, ¿puedo hablar con usted un segundo? – pidió el padre

- Claro..

Ambos salieron de la habitación, y conversando en la puerta de esta, el padre de la menor le hizo las consultas.

- Consulte por todos los hospitales internacionales, y hay un método experimental que se está llevando a cabo en cuba. Dicen que son bastante optimistas y pueden tratar la enfermedad de Miyu, necesito que usted me autorice para trasladar a mi hija al hospital de allá.

- Lo lamento señor… contestó Fuji muy apenado – Miyu no está en condiciones de viajar, acabo de revisar sus exámenes, y cada vez sus niveles están más bajos.

- Pero si es por traslado en avión, puedo costear lo que sea, trabajaré más horas extras… por favor no me quite a mi niña…

- No se trata de gastos, ni de dinero, señor – acotó Fuji – un viaje así tomaría al menos un día o dos… Miyu ya no tiene ese tiempo. – lo ultimo lo dijo con extrema delicadeza, puesto que los ojos llorosos de aquel hombre se hacían presente a cada palabra que pronunciaba.

- Doumeki-san, Miyu ya llegó a su límite… -aguardó un momento antes de sentenciar – a Miyu solo le quedan un par de horas.

- ¡No es verdad! – Exclamó un atormentado hombre – Mi hija ha vivido por 4 años, se supone que ella iba a morir apenas cumpliera el primer año de vida.. –Comenzó a llorar- usted me regaló tres años más… ahora hay una cura…si tan solo…

- Lo lamento, señor, pero Miyu… ya no da más. – Con semblante sereno pero a la vez triste comentó- será mejor que pase todo el tiempo que sea necesario a su lado.

- Debe haber otra solución – comentó el hombre secándose las lagrimas, sin resignarse agregó – no me rendiré tan pronto. Mi hija me necesita.

Desapareció del lugar a paso acelerado, Fuji no pudo hacer más. Antes de irse volvió a entrar a la habitación, esta vez Miyu había despertado nuevamente por lo que le preguntó.

-¿Y mi papá donde está? – al ver lo sola que se encontraba le dijo

- Tu papá tuvo que salir por algunos momentos, pero ya vuelve – al ver a la pequeña triste le preguntó – ¿necesitas algo?

- Un abrazo para poder dormir… tengo miedo… - aquella frase dio un vuelco en el corazón de Fuji. En ese mismo momento sintió que quería llorar, pero para no hacerlo, con una linda y tierna sonrisa ofreció a la niña

- ¿Qué te parece si te abrazo mientras llega tu papi? - la niña se movió de su cama para hacerle un espacio al hermoso doctor.

Solo un ángel tan pequeñito como ella podía tener la dicha de abrazar al ojiazul. Este al sentir la calidez del pequeño cuerpo de la niña y una muy suave almohada en su cabeza, cerró los ojos y mientras esta se acurrucaba, Fuji después de varias horas sin dormir, pudo al fin conciliar el sueño, se sentía tranquilo en ese momento puesto que sus lagrimas podían caer libremente por sus mejillas y no tendría que darle explicaciones a nadie.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_Que frio hace… no puedo ver nada… me duele todo... ¿Qué pasó?.._

_Tezuka…_

_¿Porque estás aquí?… ¿no estabas en Alemania?... me pesan los ojos… _

_lo siento… _

_no puedo hablar en estos momentos… _

_estoy cansado… _

_tengo sueño._

Eran los recuerdos de múltiples imágenes que rondaban por la cabeza de Fuji Syusuke. Un sonido horrendo, un golpe muy fuerte que lo dejó tirado en el piso, seguido por millones de gritos. Si pudiera definir en una sola palabra los sentimientos que le traería aquel acontecimiento, esa palabra sería _miedo_.

Porque era primera vez que tenía que pasar por algo así, porque era primera vez en su vida que sufriría hasta más no poder, porque el hecho de que aquel amigo, hermano, amante perfecto, se haya marchado para Alemania sería poco el dolor comparado con lo que tenía que suceder después. Porque si a él le hubieran dado la oportunidad de largarse de aquel lugar antes de que esto sucediera, no lo hubiera pensado dos veces en sacar a su queridísimo y preciado hermano menor para salvarle la vida, aunque esto hubiera significado cargar con el odio puro del menor por el resto de su vida. Es que no existen palabras para describir lo que sucedió en ese momento o al menos Fuji Syusuke lo veía así.

Se había acabado el entrenamiento de rutina, los "perdedores" habían vuelto del mismo entrenamiento infernal y estaban reclamando su lugar. Su llegada ilusionó a muchos de ellos, e especial a su gran amigo Eiji Kikumaru quien le volvió la alegría al cuerpo al ver que su tan anhelada pareja había vuelto y podía volver a abrazarlo.

Todo estaba sumamente tranquilo, había alcanzado a vislumbrar que Sanada tenia su "reencuentro" con Yukimura conversando tranquilamente en la cafetería, al parecer tenían muchos asuntos que arreglar.

Lo mismo pasaba con todos aquellos que sintieron alegría inmensa al ver que su pareja de juegos volvía. Se extrañaban mucho, y eso era más que obvio, puesto que él también extrañaba a Tezuka.

No pudo evitar ir a la biblioteca en busca de el de lentes, si hubiera sido por un recorrido de rutina, se hubiera encontrado con el capitán de su equipo en ese mismo lugar. Pero en cambio ese día no había _nadie_. La biblioteca estaba tan vacía como si nunca hubiera existido tal personaje. No pudo evitar sentir que se oprimía el corazón al sentir su ausencia por lo que abandonó dicho lugar.

El feroz acontecimiento ocurrió a eso de las 00:36 de la noche, no todos a esa hora estaban en sus habitaciones, de hecho Fuji sabía que Nioh y Yagyuu estaban en la cancha de tenis tratando de aclarar una situación en la cual _él_ era el responsable de aquella pelea.

**11 de marzo – 00:36 a.m**

Todo era prácticamente normal, nada fuera de lo común, es igual que siempre. No se han dado cuenta de que cada vez que pasa algo así, siempre sucede en un día en que todas las cosas están más tranquilas que nunca, donde los sucesos que acontecen en ese momento, no son de mayor relevancia. No, no lo son, no hasta…

Antes de que ocurriera el terremoto, Fuji se percató de cómo una manada de aves volaron como si algo las hubiera asustado, esto solo le llamó la atención puesto que de noche era bastante difícil ver aves volar, sin contar que estas además eran demasiadas. Todas volaban con el mismo patrón, con la misma desesperación de huir de aquel lugar, en realidad si ellos hubieran sabido lo que les esperaba, hubieran huido de la misma forma que las pobres aves.

No supo cómo fue, ni se acuerda en que estaba pensando, solo sucedió de repente, comenzó con un movimiento leve, de arriba hacia abajo para luego dar paso a unas ondas oscilantes de un lado hacia otro, como si los estuvieran sacudiendo. Era como si un monstruo se encontrara despierto y gruñía por debajo de la tierra. Un sonido constante y ensordecedor, unos movimientos totalmente bruscos y ya se encontraba en el suelo. Tratando de no perder el equilibrio se afirmó de uno de los bancos que se encontraban en las galerías. Perdía estabilidad, miraba hacia las instalaciones del campamento, y estas se movían de forma circular para dar paso al miedo. Comenzó el terror, movimientos terrestres que hacían perder el equilibrio a cualquiera, para luego escuchar como muchos otros gritaban del miedo y la desesperación. Sentía como la tierra, muros y edificios se craquelaban al pasar el primer minuto, el estallido de cada vidrio, ventanas o lámparas que se encontraban en aquel lugar, todo, absolutamente todo, se reducía a escombros.

Escuchó una voz conocida

- ¿Qué está pasando? – aquella pregunta fue hecha por Shiraishi. Era la pregunta que se hacían todos al momento de sentir aquel movimiento terrestre.

- ¡Terremoto! – gritaba Momoshiro quien con su cuerpo había alcanzado a proteger a Ryoma de una de las murallas que estaban cediendo ante tal brusquedad.

_**Dicen que duró "tres minutos", pero para nosotros la sensación de desesperación permaneció por días.**_

Dicho suceso duró tan solo 2 minutos 56 segundos, los suficientes como para terminar todos tendidos en el suelo, puesto que el movimiento telúrico era tan fuerte que ninguno de los residentes podrían mantenerse en pie.

Fueron tan solo 3 minutos en los cuales si se pudiera decir que existía el infierno en la tierra, aquellos muchachos fueron testigos de vivir un infierno mayor durante 5 duros días. Ninguno de ellos salió ileso, solo algunos se podrían llamar afortunados por salir solo con un hueso roto o con un fierro enterrado en una pierna, puesto que el desastre fue mayor a eso, seguido que por aquel acontecimiento, se produjo minutos después, más de 100 replicas las cuales terminaron de destruir el campamento y de eliminar a unos cuantos participantes, entre ellos entrenadores, capacitadores, preparadores físicos y tenistas.

Sin notarlo, todo se derrumbaba, mientras Fuji yacía aferrado a una de las bancas para no caer ante el vacío que se había formado en la tierra tras el quiebre debido al terremoto.

Uno de los focos con forma de mosquetero que iluminaba las canchas cayó como si un gigante lo hubiera votado, para el infortunio de los jugadores, dicho foco los aplastó al momento de caer. Una de las situaciones más lamentables, puesto que en ese lugar se encontraba Nioh y Yagyuu. El de cabellos grises al darse cuenta de que aquel foco iba en dirección de su amigo de lentes, no halló nada mejor que sacarlo de aquel lugar, exponiendo su propio pellejo. El foco no tuvo compasión sobre los jugadores, ni mucho menos sobre Nioh, quien recibió la gran mayoría de los golpes en la parte abdominal.

La situación no fue muy diferente para Sanada y Yukimura, quienes se encontraban en la cafetería al momento del suceso. Cuando comenzó a temblar la mesa en la cual estaban sentados se sacudió de un lado a otro para luego arrojarlos al piso.

Luego, uno de los ventanales que se encontraba a espaldas de Seiichi explotó, un trozo de vidrio de considerable tamaño lastimó directamente la oreja de este causando una herida profunda, Sanada actuando rápidamente, tomó del brazo a su compañero obligándolo a salir del lugar, pero no pudieron correr mucho debido a que la cafetería estaba compuesta por muchos ventanales y cada uno de ellos explotaba a causa del terremoto.

Corrieron a refugiarse debajo de un mesón donde se colocaba la comida para servir, ya que con esto evitarían que los restos de vidrios lastimaran más la herida de capitán del Rikkaidai.

Pero el segundo movimiento fue mucho más fuerte, al emperador no le quedó más remedio que actuar basándose en la seguridad de su amigo. Al verlo tan delicado por la herida causada en su oreja y parte de su hermoso rostro, lo tomó por la cintura y pasando uno de los brazos de Seiichi por su cuello, lo llevó a una bodega pequeña donde se guardaban las servilletas y manteles de cocina, para que se refugiara en ese lugar.

El digno emperador sabía que solo podía haber una sola persona en tan reducido espacio, por lo que privilegió al de cabellos azules. Está demás decir que hizo oídos sordos a la cantidad de reclamos e innumerables insultos que Yukimura propinaba en ese momento, este ultimo no podía tolerar que Sanada estaba dando su vida por el.

Lo que el hijo de Dios no sabía es que al momento de que Sanada lo encerrara en aquella bodega, parte del techo se desprendió al terminar la segunda replica, esto provocó que uno de los muebles más grandes de la cafetería cayera sobre el emperador golpeándolo fuertemente en la cabeza y espalda logrando dejarlo inconsciente.

_**Todo se movía. Nadie podía permanecer de pie.**_

Desde ese punto era muy poco lo que Fuji recordaba, solo tenía imágenes de lo sucedido cosa que lo describió solo unas semanas después cuando se encontraba al cuidado de Tezuka en su casa.

"_estuve despierto por 5 días… creo que algunas veces dormitaba o me quedaba semiinconsciente, era tanto el frío que había en ese lugar, sin contar que todos estábamos mojados por la lluvia posterior que cayó, eso fue lo que provocó que nos quedáramos sin fuego para abrigarnos._

_Uno de los jugadores del campamento que había muerto, había dejado su celular en el bolsillo, después de varias horas, lo tomé pasando por arriba de su cadáver, todavía recuerdo su cara, su mirada estaba fija en mí._

_Tomé su celular y traté de llamar… no había señal, entonces saqué la batería y clavé un trozo de fierro para provocar fuego. Solo duró por 1 hora. Después volvimos a sentir frio puesto que no nos quedaba más que tratar de abrigarnos entre los que estábamos todavía vivos._

_No pudimos quedarnos en un solo lugar, ya que las replicas no dejaban de venir y terminaban de derrumbar las pocas paredes que quedaban por refugiarnos._

_Yuuta estaba mal herido, sangraba mucho por su brazo… trataba de reanimarlo cada vez que podía, pero él insistía en morirse… en morir sobre mí._

_Oishi tenía su pierna fracturada, se podía ver parte del hueso de la rodilla, Eiji detuvo la hemorragia, pero al pasar los días el mal olor y los gusanos parecían apoderarse de su pierna, por más que les pusimos hojas para evitar que los gusanos se subieran, no paraban de aparecer._

_Al principio tratábamos de abrigarnos como podíamos, pero era imposible… muchas veces me acurrucaba al lado de Yuuta para mantenerlo abrigado, ya que de esta forma el hueco que tenía en su brazo no le dolía tanto._

_Al cuarto día escuchaba gruñidos… ruidos, variados animales trataban de comernos, como no podía moverme pensé que me iban a comer, pero después me di cuenta que era por los cuerpos de los otros que ya estaban muertos. Intenté alejarlos como pude, pero no tenía fuerzas…_

_Era tanta la sed que tuvimos que beber lo que encontrábamos, incluso nuestra propia orina…"_

Sus ojos reflejaban el infierno que había tenido que soportar por cinco días, y todo esto ocurrió porque ellos se quedaron encerrados en aquel campamento, el camino en si ya era bastante complicado para poder llegar y estaba todo destruido por el terremoto, así que la única manera de poder rescatarlos era por vía helicóptero.

Los pobres muchachos no podían permanecer en un lugar por mucho tiempo ya que las replicas eran tan intensas que derrumbaban lo poco que había quedado producto del primer destructor sismo. No podían salir tampoco porque no sabían a dónde dirigirse, y cuando Yukimura Seiichi trató de abrir el portón principal en un intento por salvar desesperadamente la vida de Sanada, se dio cuenta de que este solo respondía con energía eléctrica, por lo cual fue imposible mover el portón principal manualmente.

El suministro de comida duró para un par de días, sin contar que no era mucho el que quedaba y que se lo dieron principalmente a aquellos que se encontraban bastante heridos para que así pudieran resistir la pérdida de energía y sangre que tenían.

Murieron muchas personas durante el acontecimiento o después a causa de las heridas tan graves que no pudieron ser tratadas, por más que Shiraishi, Fuji y Yukimura intentaran salvar a todos los que podían con sus conocimientos variados, sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

Tezuka Kuminitsu al enterarse de lo sucedido trató incontables veces de volver a Japón, pero era imposible a causa del peligro nuclear que existía todavía, sin contar que hasta los aeropuertos habían sufrido destrozos a causa de tal sismo.

Luego de tres semanas al fin llegó a Japón. Su sorpresa fue enorme. Encontrarse con una variada y extensa lista de heridos, enterarse que uno de sus mejores amigos ya no tenía pierna, que hasta el más fuerte de los jugadores que se encontraban en ese lugar, había perdido la capacidad de caminar a causa del derrumbe de una de las murallas. Pero nada lo sorprendió que ver más el estado de Fuji Syusuuke.

"_Era como si el Fuji que yo conocí, no hubiera existido jamás… los médicos me habían dicho que después de todo lo que sufrió en el campamento le había generado una psicosis reactiva, es más, no me dejaban verlo por miedo a que pudiera lastimarme, Syusuke no dejaba que nadie lo tocara, creo que en su mente él seguía atrapado en ese lugar, tratando de escapar."_

Y era tal como Tezuka lo describía, al momento de llegar al hospital en que se encontraban el castaño, se encontró con su madre, está muy angustiada le dijo:

- Tezuka-kun… que bueno ver una cara familiar – se podía apreciar que la pobre señora no había dormido bien en días, su rostro era tan parecido al de Fuji por lo cual no pudo evitar sentir nerviosismo y ansiedad.

- Yoshiko-san… - se acercó el de lentes para saludar cordialmente a la señora - ¿Syuusuke… …donde esta?

La gramática perdía coherencia para el mayor si se trataba que su preciado y querido castaño tenía problemas y muy graves por lo que podía apreciar.

- Habitación 502 – respondió la madre del menor, pero al ver que Tezuka no profirió palabra alguna y salió con paso apresurado para ver al ojiazul, esta le dijo

- Espera un momento Tezuka-kun… - aquello pudo irritar a Tezuka, peor aún así detuvo su caminar – Mi hijo… ya no es el mismo…

Tenía miedo de escuchar eso, no quería saber lo que le había sucedido a la persona más importante para él. No quería saber si algo o alguien le hubieran hecho algo tan malo como para borrar su esencia, pero aquellos temores se hicieron realidad, ya que al entrar a la habitación pudo observar cómo este se encontraba.

Era como un cuerpo sin alma, su mano estaba gravemente lastimada, podía apreciar que tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo ya que varias vendas tapaban parte de su piel expuesta , los dedos de los pies habían sufrido quemaduras por el roce de tanto caminar, se veía que las uñas estaban gastadas, y era por eso que los tenían a los descubiertos apoyados en una almohada. Aunque Fuji, tenía los ojos abiertos estos no reflejaban vida alguna, y lo que era peor, lo que desgarró su alma, era que aquel noble muchacho tenía las manos atadas.

Se le recogió el corazón, su alma se partía en pedazos, quería gritar al cielo y exigirle a cualquier ser superior que le diera una respuesta. _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué le tuvo que pasar esto? _Su ira, así como también su angustia y pena iban en aumento por lo cual exigió una explicación de inmediato.

- Tezuka-kun…- explicó la madre- Syusuke padece de psicosis reactiva.

- ¿Psicosis reactiva? – preguntó incrédulo el mayor

- Así es – respondió la madre del menor – Syuusuke padeció durante cinco días en el campamento, los doctores piensan que esto se debe al cansancio extremo y la deshidratación, acompañado por los acontecimientos que tuvo que haber vivido en ese lugar. Es por eso que cada vez que lo van a revisar, se pone extremadamente violento, ha lastimado a más de tres enfermeras y dos doctores. – Mirando las muñecas atadas de su hijo – es por eso que está así.

Quería sanarlo, quería dejar todo de lado con tal de quitarle ese dolor, si su angustia había sido grande cuando se enteró del terremoto, esto era mil veces peor. Verlo tendido en esa camilla, sin decir alguna palabra, no podía decir que se sentía aliviado por verlo vivo, ya que eso, ante los ojos de Tezuka, no era vida.

No pudo aguantar más, además de que su Fuji había tenido que pasar en ese infierno, lo mantenían amarrado como si fuera un animal salvaje, como si fuera alguien que ya no tuviera cura, esto no podía seguir pasando, no podía dejar a "_su persona más importante_" seguir de esa forma. Sin dar mayores explicaciones y actuando rápidamente se acercó a la camilla, y tomando un de sus muñecas, la liberó de las amarras. Al hacer eso la madre llorando le dijo:

- Tezuka-kun… no te recomiendo hacer eso…

Pero la advertencia vino muy tarde. Como si nada el animal interno de Fuji levantó la mano para golpear el rostro de Tezuka, fue tan fuerte que aquel golpe que lastimó el ojo del mayor mandando a volar muy lejos los lentes de este último. Por reflejo Tezuka sostuvo fuertemente su brazo con una de las manos para hacerla a un lado, permitiéndolo así de esta manera poder abrazarlo a lo que el castaño salvaje respondió aún más agresivamente tratando de quitárselo de encima comenzó a morder el hombro del Kuminitsu, este solo aguantó el dolor puesto que no lo dejaría de abrazar.

Como era de esperarse por parte de Tezuka, aplicaba el auto sacrifico si eso significaba lograr su cometido, y en este caso, tranquilizar a Syuusuke era lo más importante para él. Sentía que la piel y los músculos le ardían a causa de las mordidas agresivas de Fuji, pero aún así no lo soltó, y como si fuera poco, no paraba de repetir la misma frase en los oídos del ojiazul

_- Aquí estoy Syusuke… no te preocupes, no te dejaré. Aquí estoy… no me iré_….

Las mordidas fueron en descenso a medida que Tezuka repetía esa frase constantemente, pudo sentir que la presión del menor disminuía mientras sentía como el agua corría por su cuello, pues en ese momento se percató de que Fuji estaba llorando con la vista perdida.

Poco tiempo después, Fuji Syuusuke fue dado de alta, pero su hermano Yuuta todavía se encontraba bastante delicado de salud, por lo que todavía permanecía en cuidados intensivos.

La familia Fuji sentía un alivio por una parte pero otra seguía su angustia, por lo que Tezuka Kunimitsu no dudó en ofrecer su ayuda. Se llevaría al menor a su casa y lo cuidaría con su alma para el bienestar de este mismo, puesto que aunque Fuji no hablaba, solo recibía la comida del de lentes le daba. Se notaba a simple vista que la presencia del mayor era la cura que el ojiazul necesitaba para poder salir de ese transe.

_Entonces… si todo estaba bien… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?... trato de recordar, pero no se qué pasó… ¿porque te fuiste Tezuka?… ¿te di muchos problemas?... o es que ya te habías cansado de cuidar a un demente como yo…_

**Aeropuerto Internacional de Japón – Tokio.**

"**Narita international Airport corporation" (NAA)**

**Prefectura de chiba Tokio.**

- Vuelo Americano "Delta Airlines" destino New york – Tokio ha arribado.

El vuelo anunciado causó conmoción en un grupo de niñas que se encontraban con pancartas de colores esperado a su ídolo favorito.

Y es que al ver la cantidad de fanáticas de todas las edades que estaban en el aeropuerto, uno podía imaginarse que se trataba de un cantante famoso, como esos grupitos de niños cantantes o de muchachas bonitas que balan y cantan muy bien. Pero no, todo ese alboroto causado era para uno sola persona, que ni siquiera cantaba, al menos no era conocido como cantante, sino que tenía un talento totalmente diferente.

Nadie se imaginaba que la gran multitud estaría enloquecida por un tenista.

Pancartas con el nombre de "Echizen Ryoma" adornaban la sala de espera del aeropuerto. Mientras que muchas jóvenes gritaban tan fuerte como se les permitían sus pulmones y cuerdas vocales al ver al poseedor de aquellos sentimientos.

Ver a Ryoma en su gloria y esplendor era algo que hasta al mas indiferente de las personas llamaba su atención y es que como ignorar aquellos cabellos oscuros, el contorno delineado de sus ojos grandes color miel, ese semblante ergonómicamente perfecto. Era la versión mil veces mejorada de Ryoga, su hermano mayor. Y aunque tuviera una cicatriz horizontal en su bella nariz nada opacaba la belleza del príncipe del tenis.

Este era conocido hacia bastante tiempo atrás, cuando la revista Tenis PRO no hallaba nada mejor que relatar cada partido y hacer numerosos ensayos dedicados a su nombre. Y es que el fenómeno "Echizen" era muy popular puesto que era el único muchacho quien a tan temprana edad se desempeñaba como uno de los mejores a nivel nacional e internacional jugando tenis. Hijo del famoso Samurai, el cual se hacía respetar por el talento heredado de su padre y la belleza de su madre.

- ¡Ryoma-sama mira para acá! – gritaban unas cuantas chicas al darse cuenta de que el muchacho ya había terminado de hacer el control de seguridad de su equipaje y se disponía a recogerlo.

Ningún grito llamó su atención y es que hasta su indiferencia le hacía temblar las piernas a la cantidad numerosa de mujeres que rogaban por ser tomadas en cuenta. Y es que la fama o incluso el arsenal completo de mujeres que se le ofrecía a Ryoma había carecido de importancia para este desde ya hacía muchísimo tiempo. Si es que hubo una época en la cual le interesara siquiera una mujer ya había pasado, puesto que su jugada era para el otro equipo. Y si, esto era todo un secreto puesto que el único que había despertado aquellos sentimiento en el menor había sido un muchacho que había estudiado en la misma escuela y que era compañero de tenis en el mismo club en el cual el menor llamaba la atención.

Momoshiro Takeshi, había sido sin duda el que había despertado cierto interés en el mismo lado de la cancha al demostrarle todo su afecto. El hecho de llorar delante de Ryoma había sido el principio de una serie de declaraciones, sin contar que hasta había antepuesto su pellejo con tal de proteger a su querido príncipe del tenis. Todo esto llevó a lo otro y así se desató el encanto.

Asiendo caso omiso a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, tomó otra vía de escape para lograr llegar a una de las puertas de salida. Al llegar al lugar tomó un taxi, de esos que cuestan entre 14.000 y 20.000 yenes con un extra de 1.450 por peaje. La carrera profesional de Ryoma era bastante exitosa puesto que le permitía pagarse ciertos lujos. En si el menor no tan fanfarrón como cierto rey simio que había conocido, pero pagaría los millones de Atobe duplicados con tal de que lo sacaran de aquel sofocante lugar. Si antes era alejado de la gente, ahora lo era con mayor razón.

El taxista preguntó alegremente

- Señor, ¿donde desea ir?

- Al cementerio general, por favor. – Respondió Echizen escondiendo la mirada en su clásica gorra blanca.

Y aunque todas las cosas hubieran cambiado, para él seguirían exactamente igual.

"_**mi promesa no ha cambiado…. Voy a seguir jugando tenis por ti"**_

Después de esperar bastantes minutos, al juzgar por la hora, había tenido que esperar más de una hora y media a causa del embotellamiento que le había tocado en una de las pistas que llevaba al cementerio.

Antes de bajar del taxi, le consultó al chofer.

- Ne, Señor, ¿Podría esperar un momento?

- No hay problema, lo espero. – asintió con una sonrisa – vaya a ver a su pariente tranquilo, señor.

No era "pariente" exactamente, pero no quiso corregirlo, puesto que no le gustaba dar detalles. Se bajó del taxi dejando su bolso en el auto.

Al llegar a la entrada del cementerio pudo observar como una señora se le acercaba con un lindo ramo de flores. Este al ver las flores sonrió levemente

- Son muy bonitas, se verían muy bien en la tumba de su pariente.

- Hai – respondió sin quitar la vista de las flores - ¿Cuánto cuestan?

- 1.500 yen señor. –

Pagó sin importarle si eran las flores más costosas de la vida o no, el caso era que no encontraba apropiado pararse al frente de aquella tumba sin llevar nada en sus manos. El sabía que era frío, pero no podía permitirse serlo en un lugar así.

Las tomó y comenzó su caminata hacia aquel lugar. Se lo sabía de memoria, y es que si bien es cierto, el era una de las personas más reacias para ir al cementerio, exceptuando esta ocasión. Y es que el camino jamás nunca iba a desaparecer de su mente. No podía, ni tenía el derecho para olvidarse de aquella persona. Porque esa persona era la más importante de su mundo, porque gracias a ella seguía viviendo, por que sin ella no hubiera sido el tenista profesional que era ahora, porque sin ella, no volvería a ser el mismo de antes.

Se paró en seco al llegar a la tumba indicada, el estampado de la lapida seguía intacta como la ultima vez que lo vio. Y ahí, para el dolor de su corazón seguía plasmado aquel nombre que nunca olvidaría en su vida.

_Momoshito Takeshi – En recuerdo de los caídos en el terremoto._

- He vuelto de nuevo… Momo-sempai – dice en tono bajo sonriendo cariñosamente.

Aquella sonrisa además de expresar ternura también expresaba una pena inmensa que solo su cuerpo era testigo al sentir tal opresión en el pecho. No se le quitaría jamás aquella angustia, no desaparecería, y no era porque no pudiera, era porque el mismo Echizen Ryoma, no se lo permitía. Y la razón era muy simple, Momoshiro había protegido al menor hasta el ultimo de sus respiros debido a su inmenso amor por el menor.

Mientras observaba la tumba del mayor, Ryoma comenzaba a recordar cada momento vivido a causa de aquel destructivo terremoto.

Lo vivió como si fuera en cámara lenta y así mismo después de todo lo ocurrido, sin despegar la vista de la lápida su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar, sintió una tremenda opresión en el pecho, pensaba que quizás podía ser su corazón pero no fue así, aquella opresión no se debía a ninguna falla de algún órgano interno de su cuerpo, pero aún así se le hacía insoportable respirar, y aunque pudiera hacerlo, se le hacía asfixiante, algo realmente insoportable, esta sensación iba en aumento, llegaba a su garganta, golpeaba su espalda con cada inhalación que hacía, una mano se la llevó al pecho, recogiendo sus ropas con su puño, mientras que con la otra se limitaba a apretar el tallo de las hermosas flores que había comprado.

Ahora podían hablar tranquilamente puesto que nadie los molestaba, el silencio del cementerio era tranquilizador, si no fuera por el lugar que en si ya era tétrico, podía quedarse ahí por horas e incluso sería perfecto tomar una siesta, pero el no iba a darse esos lujos en aquel lugar.

Estuvo de pie sin saber cuanto tiempo había transcurrido, solo recordaba aquella conversación que había tenido con Momoshiro minutos antes del terremoto que acabaría con su vida.

- Me gustas… - acotó el de cabezos azabaches mirando a Ryoma seriamente.

- Momo-sempai…. – helado como una piedra, sin saber que decir, Echizen solo se limitaba a llamar a su sempai.

- No podía ocultarlo más…no se podía – contestó con su típico tono de voz. Cambiando su semblante por uno más gentil repuso

- No te lo iba a decir nunca, pero las cosas cambiaron y se que en cualquier momento te irás nuevamente a américa así como se fue Tezuka-buchou… - riéndose de manera irónica dijo – no quiero estar como Fuji-sempai…

- No… no sabía nada de eso… no me había dado cuenta… - contestó Ryoma sin saber que decir.

- No tienes que decir nada… originalmente esto jamás te lo iba a decir, puesto que es bastante difícil aceptar que me gusta una persona de mi mismo sexo, que es menor que yo y además que es mi mejor amigo… de seguro te doy asco ¿no? – respondió resignado Momoshiro con una sonrisa triste en su rostro mirando al cielo estrellado.

- Momo-sempai, yo no…

- No te preocupes Echizen, no te estoy pidiendo nada a cambio, solo quería sacar estos sentimientos de mi y confesarlos, puesto que después de que termine el campamento, nos tendremos que separar. – mirándolo a los ojos – solo te voy a pedir algo

- ¿Que es?

- Nunca dejes el tenis Ryoma...

Antes de que pudieran seguir la conversación comenzó el acontecimientos más horrible de sus vidas el cual cambiaría toda la situación que en ese momento ya estaban viviendo.

- Mirando como niño tonto, no vas a hacer que resucite… - una voz irritante para Ryoma lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Uno trae flores para los muertos, no para adornar un traje de muy mal gusto – respondió de la misma forma punzante e irónico.

- No sabía que los chiquillos malcriados sabían de gustos – respondió el dueño de aquel sentimiento irritante que le causaba a Ryoma.

- Puede que no sea un experto, pero hasta un ciego podría apreciar la mala combinación

- Estás diciendo que ore-sama no tiene buen gusto, ¿ah?

Era inconfundible, no existía persona que se refiriera a si misma como alguna entidad superior. Atobe Keigo era la única persona quien conocía a leguas por su habladuría y su peculiar manera de llamarse a si mismo con el honorifico "sama".

Solo él tenía que llegar cuando Ryoma necesitaba tranquilidad. Y es que era mucho pedir un momento en paz, pero tal parecía que para el menor, eso tendría que esperar. Keigo había llegado, y dudaba mucho que su estadía en el cementerio fuera corta.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*

Despertó de su sueño como si fuera una princesa que despertaba de un embrujo de amor. Fuji se había percatado que la pequeña niña estaba agonizando, por lo cual se levantó de la cama para observar nuevamente el monitor. Las señales no eran buenas.

Doumeki-san… - Dijo en voz baja al ver que el padre de la niña había vuelto a la habitación.

Está todo listo, después de haber conversado con la aerolínea, me van a dejar llevar a Miyu a Cuba, solo necesito que usted nos acompañe. – dijo con tono firme el pobre hombre atormentado.

Seré honesto con usted – afirmó Fuji – Miyu está agonizando, con suerte le quedan unos minutos. Ahora puedo colocarle más oxigeno, bombearla con medicamentos, pero eso solo la mantendría conectada a un ventilador artificial para manterla viva por una horas más…

Miyu… - pronunció el padre de la menor mientras se acercaba a su hija. Su rostro se veía cansado, sumamente demacrado por la cantidad de días sin dormir. Como era de esperarse de un padre que agotaba todos los recursos que tuviera a su alcance para salvar la vida de su pequeña hija.

Pa..pá..? – preguntó con dificultad la menor.

Aquí estoy mi amor, no te preocupes, no me volveré a ir….

Pa…pá… ¿viajaremos?

Si mi amor… - respondió el hombre haciéndole cariño en la cabeza de la pequeña – cierra tus ojitos, ves el cielo azul… hay muchas nubes… son como motas de algodón… desde arriba se puede ver el mar, tan azul como el cielo… es una escena muy linda…

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar con el hermoso relato, el monitor que marcaba los latidos de la pequeña Miyu, indicaba con un sonido constante que el corazón de la pequeña había dejado de la latir, mientras esta mantenía los ojos cerrados y ya no respiraba más.

El padre de la menor solo se limitó a abrazar el pequeño cuerpo de la niña y continuar llorando. Fuji pudo apreciar como el hombre yacía desmoronado completamente aferrado al cuerpo de su pequeña hija. El castaño solo se limitó a apagar la alarma constante del monitor y a llamar a una enferma para indicarle que la pequeña niña había muerto. Luego de declarar la hora de su muerte, se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

Y es que esas situaciones todavía le costaba mucho manejarlas, de hecho el ojiazul hacía un soberano esfuerzo para no entrar en pánico, puesto que cada persona que se muriera bajo s servicio no lo podía tolerar por las situaciones vividas en el pasado, y por su tremenda determinación de impedir que más gente siguiera muriendo, llegando asi a un acuerdo interno en que mientras estuvieran en sus manos, el salvaría a gente que estuviera a su alcance, pero no haría agonizar a los que ya no dieran más.

La vida, algunas veces, le era demasiado injusta, ¿por qué tenía que dejar de vivir una niña con tan pocos años, teniendo toda una vida adelante?. ¿por qué no podía él hacer algo para impedir ciertas enfermedades?, a pesar de ser catalogado como un genio, habían ciertas cosas que estaban fuera de su alcance y de su comprensión.

Iba con el ánimo por los suelos y un poco cabreado por la situación vivida, cuando escuchó la voz de alguien que lo llamaba.

- Fuji… -pudo sentir que aquella voz lo llamaba desde el otro lado del pasillo.

- Tezuka… - repitió su apellido con una voz triste y vacía, puedo que había recordado algo demasiado desagradable y que lo involucraba directamente a él.

- Necesito hablar contigo… - Afirmo el de lentes.

- Estoy trabajando… - abriendo los ojos – no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo que digamos.

- Necesito aclarar las cosas… - mirando fijamente con un semblante más relajado e incluso arrepentido le dijo – Me siento mal por haberme ido, arrepentido, por decirlo de alguna manera. Se que lo que pasaste fue terrible y créeme que si pudiera cambiar mi lugar por el tuyo para que no hubieras tenido que pasar por eso, con gusto lo aceptaría.

- Me hubiera gustado que te hubiera pasado lo mismo que a mi – dijo punzante el Ojiazul mientras mantenía su semblante sereno – hubiera dejado que tu sufrieras en ese lugar, en vez de yo.

Aunque Tezuka sentía que se merecía esas palabras, el escucharlo de la misma boca de Fuji quien lo dijo sin ningún toque de ironía, ni arrepentimiento, le hacía sentir un ardor en la boca del estomago, combinado con una presión enorme en el pecho y una angustia imposible de describir. Al no escuchar palabra alguna por parte de Tezuka, Fuji continúo.

- Había tenido ese pensamiento desde que volví del campamento – continuaba sereno y tranquilo diciendo esas terribles palabras – al principio me sentía muy mal por pensar así, pero después pensé en lo mal que lo pasó mi hermano, lo grave que estaba, la perdida de la pierna de Oishi, y la muerte de varios amigos nuestros – con un tono más despectivo – y como tú no tienes ni hermanos, ni amigos… No tienes a nadie que realmente te importe.

- Eso no es verdad… - respondió un Tezuka bastante dolido. Sentía que su corazón se desgarraría, por aquellas palabras tan hirientes, pero aún así Fuji continuó

- La única razón por la que estábamos ahí era por seguir el camino que prometimos seguir juntos… _todos nosotros_. – caminando tranquilamente para acercase a Tezuka continuó – por eso que cuando estábamos en ese infierno, sin poder hacer nada y con mi hermano prácticamente muriendo, no dejaba de pensar "estoy únicamente aquí, porque él es tan desconsiderado y egoísta, y que no le importa que tanto nos esforcemos para ser los mejores, él seguirá siendo la misma persona horrible, egoísta y desconsiderada, que prefirió irse a Alemania con tal de cumplir su propio sueño…"

- Syusuke… - Pero no pudo decir absolutamente nada, porque en ese mismo momento el ojiazul abrioso ojos osoas ojos nte nada, porque en ese mismo momento el ojiazul abrie tu, ó sus hermosos ojos y mostrando una rabia y pena infinitas, con los dientes apretados y con voz ronca dijo

- Así que… después de tantos años me sigo preguntando – haciendo una pausa y con voz ronca continuó - ¿Por qué esto le sucedería a alguien como yo y no a alguien como tú?

Al ver que Tezuka se encontraba con los ojos abiertos y sin poder decir absolutamente puesto que estaba totalmente sorprendido por las palabras de Fuji, este ultimo continuó

- Es por esa razón que no tengo ningún solo interés en hablar contigo… - mirándolo fijamente mostrando esa orbes tan bellas como el cielo pero que se encontraban sucumbidas ante los sentimientos de rabia y rencor, le pregunta

- ¿Podrías salir de mi camino, por favor?

Tezuka solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras escondía su mirada con el reflejo de sus lentes. Sintió que la presencia de Fuji se iba alejando cada vez más y más de él.

Estaba asqueado, la situación no había sido para no sentirse así, iba a descargarse quizas con el primer criminal que le tocara atender en urgencias o incluso con la maquina de confites quien tenía la mala costumbre de no funcionar cuando más se le necesitaba, pero no, tuvo que desquitarse con la primera persona que vió, que para colmo de males, no era nada más ni nada menos que el que había sido el amor de su vida.

Se dirigió hacia las escaleras de urgencia, y subió hasta el ultimo piso, donde se encontraba la azotea del hospital. Usualmente solía frecuentar ese lugar cuando se sentía demasiado abrumado por el exceso de trabajo, pero esta vez necesitaba con urgencia tomar aire. Se sentía mareado por reaccionar de esa forma tan enrabiada, también quería llorar, le dolía hasta la garganta de tanto aguantar sus ganas, pero aun así llegando al lugar de descanso no se lo permitió. Y eso era porque en parte tenía rabia con Tezuka, puesto que se acordó de toda la ayuda que él le había entregado en el peor momento de su vida, pero este había desaparecido mucho después de que él ya se encontraba mejor, y lo que era peor, se había ido sin darle una mayor explicación, dejándolo solo a su merced.

- ¿Porque tuviste que irte cuando más te necesitaba… Tezuka?

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, sintió que la puerta de la azotea se abría mostrando la silueta de una de las personas por la cual Fuji tenía cierta debilidad.

- No deberías estar aquí con este frio.

- Shiraishi… ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó el castaño con el semblante cansado

- Vine a buscarte, y no aceptaré un "No" como respuesta – contestó el rubio – necesitas descansar Fuji. – el castaño solo guardó unos minutos en silencio para luego acotar

- ¿Podemos ir a beber algo?, necesito distraerme

- Iremos a donde tu quieras, con tal de que me hagas caso y descanses. – dijo con una hermosa y seductora sonrisa Shiraishi a lo que Fuji sonrió amablemente.

Habían pasado pocas horas desde que el turno de Shiraishi y Fuji había terminado. Estos se encontraban terminado de comer una rica tabla que contenía algunas papas fritas con trozos de carne. A simple vista se podía observar que el castaño tenía su semblante mucho más relajado que al momento de pelear con Tezuka.

- Asegúrate de comerte todo, Fuji. – Reprendió con cariño Shiraishi

-Ara… No sabia que ahora tenía hermano mayor para que me reprendiera de esa forma – Dijo en forma pícara el ojiazul mientras comía una pequeña papa seductoramente.

- Lo hago por tu bien, todavía sigue sin gustarme la idea que prefirieras el Martini que estás bebiendo antes de comer algo saludable.

- Jajaja…. No se podía esperar menos de ti – Dijo el castaño mientras bebía lo que le quedaba del Martini – me apetece otro más…

- Ya van tres y mañana tienes turno – desaprobó el rubio con el semblante serio.

- Resisto uno más – acotó con ternura Syusuke cosa que fue para Shiraishi la tentación en persona, acercándose tanto como pudo a Fuji casi a estar centímetros de su boca le dijo

- No más, Syusuke, recuerda que tienes pacientes que cuidar – después de besar lentamente su mejilla agregó – voy a pedir la cuenta.

Como negarse a los cuidados de ese hombre tan guapo, que para mal, no lograba sentir lo mismo que alguna vez sintió por el estoico de lentes, pero aún así, Fuji se dejaba mimar y querer por Shiraishi, aunque este ultimo sabía a la perfección que los sentimientos del castaño solo correspondían al tenista profesional de lentes, pero aún así no perdía las esperanzas de conquistar al tensai de cardio.

Los doctores que se estaban por retirar del bar, no sabían que eran observados por dos personas que se encontraban en un par de mesas más ocultas de la luz.

- ¿Esta bien todo lo que estás haciendo, Tezuka? – Preguntó Atobe Keigo mientras bebía un sorbo de su brandy – a este paso, Shiraishi, te lo va a quitar.

. Tiene derecho a estar molesto…. – respondió el de lentes sin dejar de mirar la escena en la cual incluía a un muy mareado Fuji Syusuke y a un Shiraishi muy atento con el menor.

- Está molesto porque no sabe la verdadera razón por la cual te tuviste que ir, Tezuka – respondió Atobe - si Fuji supiera la verdad, no estaría coqueteando con Shiraishi, menos después de que fue por su culpa que tu te tuviste que devolver a Alemania.

Tezuka solo observaba la escena con sus hermosos ojos afilados mientras pegaba una leve patada en la mesa delante de él y empuñando su mano izquierda. Ardía de rabia al ver que era el muchacho rubio quien tenía el privilegio de llevar al castaño, a _su_ Fuji Syusuke a su casa, no podía evitar sentir mucho rencor a causa de lo que veía y aún más cuando recordaba en su mente aquella ocasión en la cual lo habían obligado a abandonar a Fuji.

"_**La verdad, es que para mí, nunca fuiste una carga… nunca me lamenté el haberte cuidado durante todo ese tiempo, Syusuke… "**_


	5. Quererte hasta perder la cordura

_Bueno aqui les dejo el capitulo 5 de mi fic. _

_Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! dan mucho animo de verdad que si :) _

_Algunas aclaraciones antes de leer el cap. _

_[1] - El sueño de Fuji es de una conversación que sostuvo una vez con Tezuka cuando todavía estaban el instituto. Yo la modifiqué un poquito por si acaso, era todo para darle sentido al fic. En realidad esta conversación SI existió, y salió en un Fandisc que se llama "White heat Remix". Cosa que es maravilloso, porque ahi Tezuka le dice en aleman que quiere a Fuji. claro, se lo dice a su manera, pero se lo dice al fin y al cabo, a lo que Fuji se sonroja solamente. :B _

_2.- El fic es algo largo, así que para los que se desconcentran con facilidad leanlo por partes. :) _

_Bueno, mayores aclaraciones al final del fic! _

_Disfruten! _

_No me acordaba exactamente cuando fue que sostuvimos una conversación así, ha decir verdad, ni si quiera sé con certeza si de verdad existió…._

Estábamos los dos conversando, mejor dicho, era yo quien hablaba mientras tu simplemente respondías con un casual "hnm". Mirándote fijamente te pregunté si me estabas escuchando a lo que tu respondiste disculpándote.

- Piensa en diez cosas al mismo tiempo– desafió el ojiaul tiernamente.

- ¿Ah? – preguntó Tezuka dudoso.

- Solo piensa en diez cosas al mismo tiempo – comentó divertido Fuji

- Tienes unas ideas bastante extrañas, Fuji… - acotó el ex capitán

- Solo quiero saber cuales son tus pensamientos… - sonrió el castaño - ¿Y?

- Pienso que te estoy escuchando – respondió estoicamente el de lentes.

- ¿Qué más? – preguntó rápidamente sin dejar de tener ese semblante tan tranquilo.

- Analizo el video – dijo Tezuka apuntando con el dedo índice la televisión donde estaban dando un partido de tenis de uno de sus compañeros.

- ¿y?

- Pienso que Oishi ha hecho un buen trabajo con el equipo.

- ¿qué más? – sonrió

- Tengo que archivar las fichas de inscripción de todos los integrantes nuevos del club.

- ¿Y? – volvió a preguntar atentamente el castaño sin dejar de sonreír.

- Tengo que ir a la biblioteca también a pedir unos libros.

- ¿Que más? – sonaba como si fuera un niño de cinco años preguntando a un adulto el porque de la vida.

- Se la levantado la prohibición de la pesca de principio de años.

- ¿Algo importante piensas además de eso?

- Me gustaría ir a escalar la cordillera, las próximas vacaciones.

- ¿La cordillera? Hummm, déjame ver, por aquí tengo un mapa – respondió el castaño poniéndose de pie mientras buscaba su objetivo.

- Los ejercicios de matemáticas ya los terminé – continuó contestando Tezuka sin importarle si Fuji le prestaba atención o no.

- Como era de esperarse del capitán – respondió el castaño sonriendo mientras seguía buscando el dichoso mapa.

- Ich liebe dich (_Te quiero_). – pronunció con un exquisito acento alemán el de anteojos sin siquiera pestañear mientras observaba como el de cabellos claros buscaba dicho mapa.

- ¿y eso? – preguntó Syusuke bastante sonrojado y nervioso, podía jurar que al momento de escuchar aquellas palabras en alemán eran para el, Tezuka pensó que quizás Fuji no entendía alemán pero el caso no fue así, este lo entendió a la perfección y gracias a eso a ahora estaba sonriendo como niña quien escuchaba babosamente una confesión de amor.

- Finalmente – respondió sin bajar la guardia – he respondido todas tus preguntas. Esas son las cosas en las que pienso.

- Ya veo… - abrió sus hermoso y azules ojos para mirar con ternura a Tezuka y decirle – es realmente bueno que Seigaku tenga un capitán como tú…

No podía distinguir si toda esa conversación había sido producto de su imaginación o no… al decir verdad su cara, su voz, incluso podía jurar que hasta su aroma estaban en su mente. Mientras miraba por la ventana como caía la nieve, no podía dejar de pensar en él.

- ¿Sucede algo, Fuji? – escuchó una voz que era lo llamaba para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

- No, nada… Shiraishi – Respondió con su singular calma.

- ¿Tienes frio? –

- lo normal - respondió con naturalidad tratando de ocultar a la perfección sus sentimientos de confusión.

- Prepararé el café – Dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba de la cama - por mientras ve a ducharte, no debes llegar tarde al trabajo.

- Hum –asintió con la vista perdida, sin darse cuenta, Shiraishi posó sus labios en los del castaño mientras se levantaba.

_No son sus labios… no son los de él…_

La escena romántica seguía al pie de la letra, un muy atento Shirashi kuranosuke preparaba el desayuno, mientras Fuji se encontraba camino al baño.

Al llegar a este, cerró la puerta, se acercó a la ducha y abrió la llave del agua caliente, mientras se disponía a quitarse la ropa, pudo observar su mirada reflejada en el espejo.

Era _vacía_…

Así la describía , no podía apartar su vista del espejo. Después de un par de minutos reaccionó y miró su cuerpo. Era evidente, se había acostado con Shiraishi.

Sin reaccionar, se metió a la ducha y dejó que el agua corriera por cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

No podía dejar de pensar en _él._

Cerrando los ojos se acordaba de millones de conversaciones sostenidas con el propietario de sus sentimientos. Tezuka Kunimitsu seguía rondando en su mente. No podía entender como era posible que después de tantos años, el sentimiento siguiera golpeando fuertemente en su alma.

Su mirada fija, como águila al asecho, su voz ronca y sensual, su pura aura reflejaba respeto, uno que él le tenía desde que lo conoció.

Comenzó a refregar el champú por su cabellos y el jabón por su cuerpo, mientras continuaba con sus ojos cerrados recordando cada momento vivido con él.

- Debo estar volviéndome loco… - pronunció después de abrir sus ojos mirando como el agua golpeaba cada parte de su cuerpo.

_Déjate de rodeos, Fuji Syusuke, tu ya terminaste de relacionarte con él. _

Había terminado de bañarse y se adelantó para tomar desayuno junto con Shiraishi quien se estaba alistando para retirarse de la casa del castaño.

- ¿No tomarás desayuno?

- No lo creo – respondió amablemente – tengo que ir a mi casa antes de ir al trabajo.

- Ya veo… - respondió Fuji con la mirada perdida – Shiraishi, con respecto de lo de anoche – pero no pudo continuar puesto que el mayor se acercó a el con una mirada tierna y un tono de voz suave le dijo

- Lo sé Fuji, no tienes que tomar una decisión apresurada, solo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti. No me iré a ningún lado – mientras acariciaba su mejilla con su mano derecha – solo quiero que mis sentimientos sean correspondidos, eso es todo.

Al escuchar estas palabras Fuji no pudo evitar sentirse aún más confundido con Shiraishi, este ultimo sabía el dilema interno que enfrentaba el castaño por lo cual jugó una de sus cartas a su favor.

- Te quiero mucho, Syusuke… no lo olvides, por favor.

Besó su mejilla lentamente, para luego retirarse de aquel lugar dejando completamente solo a Fuji.

_Es inevitable sentir algunas veces que el lugar que consideras hogar, se sienta frió y solitario sin esa persona especial a tu lado._

Tomó su desayuno, para luego partir a su lugar de trabajo. Últimamente no sabía que podía pasar en sus turnos debido a la presencia de aquel personaje de lentes. Por alguna razón no podía evitar en pensar en el, desde que había vuelto a aparecer, sus sueños e incluso horas de descansos, no podía evitar recordar todo lo que había ocurrido, para su mala suerte solo tenía algunas imágenes no claras y conversaciones grabadas en su mente, cosa que con el paso de los años, ya no podía reconocerlas, no sabían si aquellas conversaciones habían ocurrido en realidad o si se trataban simplemente de uno de sus tantos sueños que tenía en solitario mientras pasaba sus años estudiando en el colegio de medicina.

Llegó caminando hasta su lugar de trabajo, se puso al día con las actualizaciones de todos sus pacientes, solo faltaba revisar al que era el más importante para el, por razones obvias.

Entró a la habitación para revisar al anciano quien yacía todavía dormido por el coma inducido al cual lo habían sometido. Esto no dejaba de preocuparlo, llevaba un par de días así, honestamente no quería que le sucediera nada porque si esa persona tenía algún otro problema de salud, sentía que no toleraría decírselo a Tezuka.

De tan solo pensarlo, sintió una presión en el pecho como signo de una angustia.

¿Porque cuando se trataba de él tenía que afectarle de tal forma?, ¿porque cuando uno quiere a alguien su cabeza se nubla, sus neuronas sienten colapsar y no le permite pensar nada coherente?. ¿Por qué?

Hundido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta cuando se topó con la presencia del ex

capitán del Seigaku.

- Tezuka… - dijo sorprendido por la aparición del de lentes

- Buenos días… -Respondió de forma cortante a lo que Fuji no se sorprendió.

No era de sorprenderse puesto que el día anterior había sido bastante injusto con él al desquitarse de golpe con toda una rabia acumulada, cosa que era de esperarse, pero aún así, la forma en la que lo hizo no encontraba que fuera la correcta, además estaba el sentimiento de culpa. Si, el haberse _acostado_ con Shiraishi, lo hacía sentir culpable, una sensación de que había engañado al amor de su vida, con otra persona, obviamente, Fuji no lo reconocería de esta forma, y tampoco se lo daría a conocer a Tezuka, cosa que aunque no lo supiera con certeza, si el de lente se llegaba a enterar de tal situación, iba a cambiar de parece al instante y se llevaría a su abuelo a otro hospital sin pensarlo dos veces.

- Tengo buenas noticias, Tezuka – respondió finalmente el ojiazul – la condición de tu abuelo es estable. Ya no corre peligro.

- ¿De verdad? – aunque haya respondido con un cierto dejo de duda, el semblante duro de su rostro cambió de un segundo a otro por uno más relajado y tranquilo. Incluso el castaño podría jurar que le volvió una luz a sus bellos ojos.

- Así es – confirmó el castaño al mirar el historial y anotar un par de cosas acotó – no será posible darle de alta muy pronto, pero al menos esta tarde deberíamos ya despertarlo del coma inducido y lo estaremos monitoreando durante un par de días para ver si su condición se mantiene estable y ocuparnos de cualquier problema en el caso que se presentara.

- Que bueno… - se limitó a responder el de lentes mientras Fuji pudo observar como una leve sonrisa se formaba en el rostro del mayor.

Sin duda alguna, una de las cosas que había enamorado hasta perderse en el sueño a Fuji Syuuske era ver esa sonrisa que solo se presentaba en ocasiones realmente especiales, por ser él, tuvo la dicha de verla por segunda vez.

No sabía que decir, ni como disculparse, porque realmente quería hacerlo, sentía que debía hacerlo, estaba bien que el haya sufrido por seis años a causa de las acciones de Kuminitsu, quizás el tenía sus propias razones para irse, al fin y al cabo siempre fue una personal especial. Estaba incluso bien que quizás le hubiera reprochado todo en su cara, diciéndole esas cosas tan hirientes, pero al ver que Tezuka también estaba pasando por un angustia tan delicada, como lo era la enfermedad de su abuelo, no dejó de sentirse mal.

Y es que no está bien visto ir reprochando por la vida y haciendo sentir mal a la gente cuando están en una situación difícil y está peor visto el hacérselo sentir a la única persona que en toda tu vida te había hecho sentir tanto amor.

Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, miró fijamente a Tezuka y dejando ver esos hermosos ojos color zafiro, le dijo

- Lo siento, Tezuka.

- No tienes porque disculparte, Fuji – respondió el mayor

- Lo que te dije ayer era cierto – respondió Fuji – pero la forma en que te lo dije estuvo mal, y es por eso que te estoy pidiendo disculpas. No es que quiera excusarme pero ayer había muerto un paciente y estaba un poco abrumado.

- Entiendo – respondió Kuminitsu - se que no soy quien para pedírtelo pero igual me gustaría aclarar todas las cosas.

Tenía miedo, no sabía que significaría el termino _"aclarar las cosas_", le invadía el miedo al sentir que Tezuka le confirmara en su cara que el se había ido a Alemania porque ya se había cansado de cuidar a alguien con problemas.

- ¿Me podrías hacer un favor?- preguntó el ojiazul con una mirada cálida cayendo en lo tierno – me acompañarías a una parte. Hay alguien que quiero que conozcas.

- Pero…- dudó el de lentes al ver a su abuelo.

- No te preocupes, tu abuelo no despertará hasta en la tarde, y honestamente, el que estés sentado aquí toda la mañana no hará que se mejore más rápido. Y en caso de que pasara algo, me avisarán de inmediato. Te prometo que no saldremos del hospital.

Lo dudó por un par de minutos, pero finalmente aceptó la petición del menor. La única sensación que le quedaba a Tezuka era que Fuji nuevamente estaba haciendo lo que había hecho cuando estaban en el colegio. Ese poco interés de arreglar las cosas, de huir de la situación, era el mismo que se había enfrentado una vez cuando estaban en el colegio. Pero a pesar de todo lo que pasó, Tezuka aceptaría. Lo haría sin dudarlo porque en el fondo, el quería aclarar las cosas con el castaño, quería contarle la verdad, quería además que él supiera que el sentimiento de cariño inmenso que le profesaba no había cambiado para nada, que para el, ese castaño de hermosos ojos zafiros sería su primer y único amor en la vida.

Caminaron por un largo pasillo en completo silencio, para Fuji podía llegar a ser un poco incomodo, pero ese silencio a su lado le hizo recordar una vez más todas las veces en las cuales ellos caminaban juntos y se encontraban en la misa situación y es que Tezuka Kuminitsu era un hombre de muy pocas palabras, solo hablaba cuando era realmente necesario y curiosamente con él, habían veces en que ellos podía llegar a disfrutar ese silencio. Y es que esa era la magia de su relación tan única lo que hacía que Fuji se estremeciera por completo, se disfrutaban mutuamente sin cambiar absolutamente nada del otro.

Llegaron a una hermosa placita que Tezuka ignoraba por completo que existía, se podían ver los arboles, no muy floridos por lo que era invierno. Esta era una plaza que se encontraba en el centro del hospital la cual conduciría a una clínica más pequeña.

El nombre de aquella institución lo decía todo

"**Clínica de rehabilitación"**

Hasta el estoico Tezuka Kuminitsu se sorprendió al ver que el lugar que lo había llevado Fuji era un centro de rehabilitación para niños y jóvenes. Pero lo que más primaban ahí eran niños de distintas discapacidades físicas.

- Este es el centro de recreación de Eiji – comentó el castaño a Tezuka mientras caminaban – no creo que se parezca mucho al que tu fuiste a Alemania, pero tiene buenas instalaciones y hemos podido ayudar a muchos niños que llegan con muchos problemas.

- Ya veo… - dijo Tezuka mirando como unos pequeñitos trabajan de jugar al tenis en silla de ruedas.

- Muchas veces los tratamiento suelen ser muy dolorosos, en especial para los niños, puede ser incluso hasta una situación traumarte – comentó Fuji – pero con este pequeño centro Eiji y Oishi tratan de que los ejercicios de rehabilitación no sean tan bruscos.

- ¡Fuji-sensei! – llamó uno de los niños pequeños que alcanzó a ver la presencia del castaño.

- ¿Qué se sienten el día de hoy? – preguntó con ternura y delicadeza Fuji a los cuatro niños pequeños que se acercaron a el.

Tezuka no dejó de sorprenderse, aquellos pequeños no pasaban la edad de 7 años, y todos habían sido victimas de quemaduras en sus rostros, manos, y piernas. No pudo evitar sentir pena por ellos y de sentirse culpable al pensar que aquellos niños pequeños trataban de salir adelante como podían, mientras que el se lamentaba de la situación por la que estaba pasando.

- ¿Fuji-sensei, trajiste a tu amigo para jugar? – preguntó uno de los pequeños

- Les traje un presente para ustedes – dijo el ojiazul con alegría – les presento a Tezuka Kuminitsu.

- Guauuuuuuuuuuuuuu… - fue la expresión de asombro de todos los niños.

- ¿A que no es genial? - enfatizó más el castaño al ver la cara de asombro de todos los pequeños presentes.

- Pero, Fuji-sensei…. – interrumpió el más pequeño de los niños – ¿Tezuka Kunimitsu no estaba en Alemania?

- si es verdad, pero se tomó un pequeño descanso y vino a verlos, no es así, ¿Tezuka? – dejo mostrar sus bellos ojos color cielo ante Kunimitsu, cosa que causó una sensación de "mariposas en el estomago", sin perder su compostura y con un semblante más cálido respondió

- Así es.

- ¡Maravilloso! – gritaron todos al mismo tiempo

- No es genial niños, el mejor tenista de todo Japón los está visitando.

Esa sonrisa, esa calidez que solo sale a relucir con personas que son buenas de corazón, esa motivación de siempre hacer sentir bien a los demás. Realmente era una persona maravillosa Fuji Syusuke, no podía creer que fue el mismo quien el día anterior lo miraba con una cara de odio y rencor infinitos. Sentía que el menor se estaba disculpando de la mejor forma que podía, y esto no dejó de hacer sentir más mal a Tezuka, quería explicarle todo, decirle que aquella decisión no la había tomado a la ligera, que el se tuvo que ir de su lado porque así se lo pidieron.

Continuaron con la visita a todo el centro de rehabilitación mientras Fuji explicaba a grandes rasgos en que consistía.

- En esta sección se tratan a los pacientes que han estado involucrado en accidentes muy graves.

Tezuka no pudo evitar recordar la difícil situación que había vivido hace años atrás cuando Fuji había estado involucrado en una situación parecida. Pero algo lo sacó de sus recuerdos de golpe al encontrarse con alguien quien menos se lo imaginaba

- Ese no es… - pero no pudo terminar de decir la frase a lo que Fuji le confirmó su respuesta

- Así es, ese de ahí es Sanada Genichiro.

El vice-capitan del rikkaidai había desaparecido para ser reemplazado por una persona totalmente distinta. Ese moreno imponente, de seriedad absoluta, el mismo que portaba la bandera de su institución con orgullo y había creado la ley absoluta de victoria hacia su club de tenis hoy era una persona más en rehabilitación.

- Muy bien Sanada-kun, ahora intenta hacer lo mismo golpeando la pelota con la raqueta de tenis.

Tezuka no podía creer lo que escuchaba ni lo que veía por lo que le preguntó a Fuji

- ¿Qué fue lo que le paso?

- Sanada sufrió un golpe muy grande en su cabeza y espalda esto lo comprometió por años, es un milagro que haya podido hoy caminar y hablar sin problemas.

- ¿Milagro? – preguntó desconcertado - Pero si no es el mismo de antes.

- En realidad no, Tezuka – mirando al mencionado - Sanada olvidó por completo todo lo que sabía hasta el día del terremoto.

- ¿lo olvidó? – preguntó incrédulo el de lentes.

- si no me crees… – apunto con su mirada fija en una tierna escena donde se hacia presente Yukimura.

Tal parecía que el moreno se había cansado al intentar jugar tenis por lo cual se sentó en una de las bancas mientras un joven de cabellos azules y hermosa tez blanca se acercaban a él para ayudarlo a ajustar sus rodilleras especiales las cuales ayudaban a mejorar la flexibilidad del fukubuchou.

- Debes hidratarte bien, Genichirou.

- Hai, Yukimura-san. – respondió Sanada con un toque de cortesía.

- No te preocupes si no te funciona a la primera – animó cariñosamente el de ojos turquesa – con practica vas a poder lograrlo.

- Todavía me falta mucho para llegar a su nivel, Yukimura-san. – respondió el moreno.

Tezuka al ver tal escena pudo comprender en parte el dolor de todos los que se habían encontrado en esa situación tan horrenda aquel 11 de marzo.

- Vamos, acerquémonos a ellos – sugirió el castaño

Se acercaron a los dos muchachos que estaban practicando un tenis tan simple para poder apreciar la escena mejor.

- Tezuka, tanto tiempo sin verte, es una sorpresa tenerte acá – saludo Yukimura con su autentica amabilidad.

- ¿Como estás, Yukimura?

- Muy bien – interrumpiendo su saludo y mirando a sanada le dijo

- El es Tezuka Kunimitsu, ¿Te acuerdas de el? – pero al ver su rostro de desconcierto le dijo

- El jugaba tenis antes con nosotros. Probablemente lo recordarás más adelante. – afirmó con calidez Yukimura.

- Hai – respondió cortante el moreno mientras miraba su raqueta.

Comenzó a sonar el beeper de Fuji mientras Tezuka con Yukimura intercambiaban un par de palabras. Este se acercó a ellos y les dijo

- Bueno, yo los dejó. Tengo trabajo que hacer – una mirada rápida y angustiosa de Tezuka hizo que el castaño agregara – no te preocupes por nada Tezuka, si pasa algo con tu abuelo te lo haré saber de inmediato.

- ¿Como lo harás? – preguntó el de gafas transparentes.

- Toma, ten – le pasó su tarjeta de presentación donde estaba su numero de celular – llámame a las tres esa es la hora de colación y ahí veremos el estado de tu abuelo. ¿De acuerdo?

- Esta bien – respondió con cara de no muy amigos, pero no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar.

Observaba como el castaño abandonaba el lugar esto no fue indiferente ante Yukimura quien con un dejo de nostalgia miraba en dirección hacia donde miraba Tezuka.

- Se como te sientes – afirmo el de cabello añiles

- No entiendo lo que quieres decir – respondió a la defensiva el de gafas

- Después de tantos años de historia, como es posible que todo se haya transformado en esto. – acotó Yukimura – se bien que tu no puedes imaginar por lo que pasamos, pero tienes una idea.

Ante la mirada de desconcierto de Tezuka, Yukimura continuó.

- Debo serte sincero. El hecho de que Sanada ahora me diga "Yukimura-san" al principio me desconcertó tanto como a ti cuando viste a Fuji con Psicosis reactiva. Más el hecho de escuchar lo que decían los doctores de Sanada, al decir que no volvería a caminar, etc. No podía dejar de sentirme culpable.

- ¿Que fue lo que les pasó en el terremoto? – preguntó Tezuka

- Sanada me salvó la vida en la cafetería del campamento, antepuso mi seguridad de la suya, es por eso que tengo que aguantar el simple hecho de que se haya olvidado completamente de mí.

- ¿Como que se olvidó de ti?- preguntó Tezuka.

- Así es, pudo recuperar de apoco la movilidad de sus piernas y de sus brazos, pero gran parte de su lesión la recibió su cabeza, por lo que sufre de afasia. Sabe lo que quiere decir y lo que quiere hacer pero no encuentra las palabras para hacerlo. Los médicos también me dijeron que su amnesia se debe a que quizás el suceso fue muy traumante para el, por lo cual su cerebro reaccionó de esa forma, bloqueando todos sus recuerdos, incluyéndome en ello.

Kunimitsu pudo apreciar tristeza y remordimiento en aquellas palabras que decir Yukimura.

- Entonces, ¿no hay posibilidad de que te recuerde? – preguntó el de lentes.

- Nadie sabe – comentó mirando al moreno que intentaba hacer un swing con la raqueta – probablemente nunca se acuerde de quien soy.

- ¿Y tu estas de acuerdo con eso?.

- Quien sabe… - respondió sin quitar de vista a sanada – pero no importa que me tome seis, siete o diez años en recordarme, porque si al final de todo el me recuerda, esto significará que todo esfuerzo habrá valido la pena.

Tezuka pudo sentir que aquellas palabras del capitán del Rikkaidai podían perfectamente ser un consejo para él. Esto fue algo que lo puso a meditar sobre su mayor problema, el decirle a Fuji la verdad, sabiendo que quizás se ganara por completo el odio del castaño sin contar además que haría cambiar de opinión sobre cierta persona de cabellos rubios que asechaba a su hombre.

No sabe cuanto tiempo pasó con Yukimura y Sanada pero fue lo suficiente para que este decidiera aceptar por completo su destino. Mientras caminaba a paso firme por los pasillos del centro de rehabilitación no pudo evitar recordar aquella situación triste ocurrida hace seis años atrás.

"_Alguna vez te has sentido como si alguien te arrebatara lo que más quieres en la vida?, ¿has sentido esa impotencia de no poder hacer nada por la persona a quien amas? Esa sensación horrenda de sentir que ya nada tiene sentido, porque lo que te lo daba simplemente te lo habían arrebatado… _

_Así me sentí yo aquella tarde cuando escuché a la madre de Fuji, Yoshiko-san y a mi madre hablar de la actual situación de Fuji. _

_- Espere un momento por favor… - traté de decir pero fui interrumpido por aquella mujer quien tenía tanto derecho sobre Fuji mucho más que yo _

_- Espero que me entiendas Tezuka-kun, mis intenciones nunca han sido causarles molestias a ti y a tu familia. – mi madre al ver mi cara de angustia dijo en mi defensa _

_- Yoshiko-san, para nosotros nunca ha sido molestia alguna cuidar de Fuji-kun, siempre lo hemos querido mucho y más si podemos ayudarlos en una situación como lo ocurrido._

_- Entiendo lo que quieren decir, pero – mirándome fijamente – Tezuka-kun, ¿Está bien que dejes de lado tu carrera profesional? Tengo entendido que recién estás empezando y que además tienes muchos compromisos en Alemania, yo creo que tu madre tampoco quiere que interrumpas tus estudios y menos tu carrera en estos momentos tan importantes. _

_- Yoshiko-san… - estaba tenso, en mi vida había sentido tanto odio hacia una persona, pero me estaba arrebatando lo que más quería por lo cual le debatí – se muy bien mis responsabilidades y una de ellas es el cuidado de Syusuke, no pienso irme sin antes ver que el está bien. _

_- Entiendo Tezuka-kun . me respondió con la misma sonrisa que tenia Fuji en su rostro, me di cuenta de que la había heredado de ella – es por eso que he decidido llevármelo, en estos momentos Yuuta ya dejo de estar en cuidados intensivos y su vida ya no peligra, así que puedes estar tranquilo de que nosotros, sus padres, lo cuidaremos muy bien. Ve y conviértete en un profesional, mi niño. _

_No pude decir nada más puesto que ella había dado la conversación por finalizada, observé como se lo llevaban, como lo alejaban de mí. Si hubiera sido el yo de ahora, esa situación no hubiera pasado, habría impuesto mi decisión y no me lo hubieran arrebatado, pero en ese entonces solo tenía 17 años y no era mucho lo que podía hacer, además su madre estaba dispuesta a llevárselo y no aceptaría un no como respuesta. Antes de subir al vehiculo corría hacia ella y le pregunté. _

_- ¿Disculpe, pero como supo usted que me estaban llamando de Alemania? _

_- Shiraishi Kuranosue- kun me dijo que tu eras reconocido por tu gran talento a nivel internacional, el estaba bastante preocupado de que estuvieras cuidado a Fuji mientras estaba peligrando tu carrera. _

_Fue desde ese momento que odiaba a aquel personaje de acento kansai. Se había metido con lo que más me ha importado en la vida, no una vez, sino dos veces, tenía que aclarar todo y enfrentarlo de una buena vez." _

Saliendo de sus recuerdos se encontró frente a frente con Shiraishi. En el pasillo de aquel lugar soplaba una brisa muy fría. La ambientación perfecta para dos personas que no tenían ningún solo interés en ser amigos, no era odio lo que sentían, pero Tezuka no reaccionaba indiferente a la situación que había pasado hacia seis años atrás por lo que sus sentimientos eran de ira máxima contra aquel rubio de tez pálida, por otro lado el capitán de Shintehoji, no iba a permitir que la presencia del de lentes frustrara todos sus planes con el muchacho de ojos zafiro, no ahora que la situación se estaba dando a su favor, no se lo permitiría, menos a él. Sus miradas permanecieron fijas por un momento antes de comenzar a hablar, ambos sabían que esa conversación no iba a ser de "buenos amigos", pero las fichas estaban tiradas, las cartas sobre la mesa, era hora de actuar.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El día había transcurrido de lo más normal a no ser por unos cuantos traumas y emergencias de ultima hora que lo habían puesto al borde del colapso en reiteradas ocasiones aún cuando el era considerado el tensai de cardio, pero aún así, aunque las cosas anduvieran normales con el famoso personaje de lentes, no se podía evitar emocionar cada vez que su celular sonaba, se reprendía a si mismo que era un tonto, parecía colegiala de 15 años esperando la llamada del chico que le gustaba, se molestaba varias veces consigo mismo, claro que esto no se daba a conocer en su lugar de trabajo puesto que el era implacable como siempre.

Un grupo de jugadores de tenis de menor edad llegaron a la sala de urgencias, los tres había estado en un accidente menor, pero aún así a Fuji le había tocado las revisiones normales puesto que el era uno de los doctores residentes encargados en ese minuto de urgencias.

- ¿Supiste quien también está aquí? – dijo uno de los muchachos quien tenía su brazo lastimado

- ni idea – contestó el otro quien se quejaba del dolor de su pierna.

- El famoso Tezuka Kunimitsu,

-¿Mentira? – respondió el muchacho – y ese que no estaba en Alemania?

- La prensa dice que volvió hacia un par de días, el también tuvo un accidente, pero dicen que está bien.

- Seguramente después saldrá con otra lesión en su brazo o quizás esta vez en su pierna para excusarse de no ganar, jajajaajja –

Fuji, quien había estado analizando a uno de los muchachos sin hacer mayor gesto alguno no pudo evitar sentirse en parte irritado por el comentario del menor por lo cual abrió los ojos.

- Creo que más grave está un pariente de él. – comentó el amigo.

- Tezuka-san no es la gran cosa, de seguro está buscando una buena oportunidad para dejar de jugar tenis, cuando debería dejarlo y ya, eso pasa cuando se creen que son buenos y no rinden como deberí….. Auch!

- Lo siento, ¿te lastimé? –decía con una sonrisa maligna Fuji Syusuke mientras con una engrapadora de puntos ponía estos en la pierna del menor sin anestesia – debes permanecer quieto para que no te duela.

Aquella acción la había hecho apropósito, el castaño en su interior sabía que aquella actitud estaba mal, no podía andar provocando más dolor a pacientes desvalidos, pero con aquellos muchachos malcriados sin una pisca de educación que criticaban a un tenis profesional quien con su esfuerzo y talento ha llegado muy lejos, eso no lo podía dejar pasar por alto, si, todo eso lo hacía por valorar el esfuerzo de Tezuka y no tenía nada que ver que sus sentimientos por el estoico de lentes fueran más fuertes que mandara toda su ética y moral al carajo por un par de segundos con tal de defenderlo. Si, esa era la única razón, el no sentía amor, y esta aseveración era tan verdadera como la existencia de papa Noel en navidad. Patrañas!, lo amaba a morir y el comentario de los mocosos impertinentes le había caído peor que una edema en el recto.

Estaba cansado de tantas suturas que se detuvo a completar fichas clínicas en el mesón de recepción. Una señora le preguntó amablemente.

- Buenas tardes doctor, ¿puedo consultar por el estado de salud de Tezuka Kunikazu? – levantó la vista para saber quien preguntaba por el anciano y ahí se encontró con la madre de Tezuka.

- Ayana-san! – dijo con alegría al ver a la señora quien había dado a luz a la razón de su amor.

-¿Fuji-kun, eres tu? – preguntó sorprendida la mujer pero a su vez muy alegre – pero mira que hombre tan guapo te has convertido, hijo mio.

Lo llamaba así porque siempre le tuvo un cariño inmenso a Fuji, desde pequeños, ella sabía que su hijo tenía un carácter bastante difícil. A decir verdad la mayor preocupación de Tezuka Ayana era ver lo introvertido que su hijo había llegado a ser y lo mucho que le costaba hacer amigos, tanto así que durante mucho tiempo era victima de numerosos acosos de sus compañeros de colegio, todo por ser más reservado y callado que de costumbre. Todo eso había quedado atrás con la aparición de Fuji Syusuke, un niño bastante amable y amigable, quien siempre estaba dispuesto a defender a quienes quería con el alma.

- Muchas gracias por el cumplido, Ayana-san. – acotó el ojiazul – ¿desea ver al abuelo de Tezuka?

- Así es, resulta que Kunimitsu me había insistido en que no viniera, pero no puedo dejarlo solo, mientras el abuelo se encuentra delicado de salud.

- Entiendo – asintió el castaño – pero no tiene de que preocuparse, si gusta le aviso que llegó.

- No te preocupes, mi niño bello, de seguro estás tapado en trabajo, no quiero interrumpir, yo esperare a Kunimitsu.

- No es ninguna molestia, además soy el medico que está atendiendo a Kunikazu-sama.

- Todo un prodigio – dijo Ayana con gran alegría al ver que Fuji Syusuke se había convertido en todo un profesional.

Caminaron juntos a la habitación mientras Fuji indicaba con detalle el estado de Tezuka Kunikazu. Al llegar a esta, la madre de Tezuka se acercó al abuelo y observó de cerca como este había mejorado.

- Muchas gracias por todo, Fuji-kun. – agradeció la mujer – Kunimitsu me dijo que has hecho un excelente trabajo y que en mejores manos no podía estar.

- Creo que eso fue después, al principio el quería llevarlo a otro hospital. – acotó Syusuke.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó extrañada – que extraño…

- ¿Porque?

- Porque el día del accidente, después de que me llamara, el me dijo que tu lo estabas atendiendo y que el prefería dejarlo en este hospital puesto que confiaba en ti más que a nadie en ese mundo, y que pasara lo que pasara no se iba atender en otro lugar, creo que su amigo Atobe Keigo-kun había ofrecido otro hospital, pero el lo rechazó.

Aquella confesión le llegó directamente al corazón, sentía como su estomago recibía los efectos de aquella sensación tan extraña. Tezuka nunca había querido llevarse a su abuelo de aquel hospital, nunca tuvo la intención de irse a ninguna otra parte, aunque Atobe le hubiera ofrecido todos los hospitales del mundo.

- Ya veo… - ocultando la emoción – de todas formas, en la tarde retiraremos la ventilación asistida y veremos si Kunikazu-sama responde al tratamiento.

- Que bueno – después de hacer una pausa, la madre de Tezuka acotó – Fuji-kun, traje algo que te pertenece.

Le alcanzó una pequeña bolsa donde se encontraban un jersey antiguo y un libro que decía su nombre. "Syusuke". Este al ver tales cosas quedó sorprendido, porque el libro que tenía su nombre no pertenecía a él, pero si podía reconocer la letra manuscrita, era de Tezuka.

- Como tiene tu nombre, pensé que era tuyo – acotó la madre de Tezuka al ver como Fuji observaba con gran curiosidad el libro – son cosas que estaban en la casa de nosotros, después de mudarnos, Kunimitsu las guardó para el día en que te volviera a ver, como ahora esta ocupado y ya no vive con nosotros supuse que podía entregártelo.

- Muchas gracias y perdone las molestias, Ayana-san.

- Realmente me alegro ver que ya estás mucho mejor, Yoshiko-san debe estar muy orgullosa de ti.

- Así es – acotó el castaño sonriendo cálidamente.

- Bueno, no te molesto más. Debes tener mucho trabajo, yo me quedare un rato acompañando al abuelo.

Se despidió cortésmente para alejarse de la habitación y permitirle un momento a solas con el anciano. Syusuke pudo apreciar que aquel libro correspondería a un diario y al momento de abrirlo, la letra pertenecía a Tezuka, Ayana-san no era tan tonta como para no darse cuenta de que aquello no le pertenecía, pero debería haber una razón por la cual insistió en que era suyo, y se lo entregó. Probablemente aquellos escritos corresponderían a Tezuka y quizás el nunca se hubiera enterado de ello, pero aún así, no quiso hacerle caso a su moral de entregar el diario, si no que se lo quedó. Lo leería para así aclarar muchas dudas con respecto al de lentes. Lo que Fuji no sabía era de la cantidad de cosas que se iba a enterar con aquellos escritos, y con lo que estaba por venir.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Atobe Keigo, en si su nombre no te dice mucho, pero luego de ponerlo en contexto te das cuenta que es mucho más que una cara bonita y un lunar sexy.

Al menos eso es lo que piensan muchos de sus fans, ya sean hombre o mujeres, en realidad nunca despertó un verdadero interés en la parte romántica puesto que siempre fueron otros sus intereses, a de ser por su narcisismo quizás que primero ante cualquier lista, era él.

Hijo único y heredero de una gran fortuna, era el quien reina en cada una de sus mansiones y fincas, propietario de muchas canchas de tenis en Japón y otras cuantas alrededor del mundo.

Sin lugar a dudas un excelente partido para cualquiera muchacha que se lo propusiera, las cuales eran muchas, pero esto no hacía despertar el interés en el pequeño heredero aún cuando sus abuelos y padres les imponían más de alguna conocida ricachona para que el legado de la familia continuara.

Uno de los sueños de Atobe era ir para Alemania a jugar junto con su amigo Tezuka y ser un profesional al igual que el, pero todo esto se vino abajo después de que a su padre le diera un accidente vascular. No hubieron mayores complicaciones, pero para efectos de la empresa y los negocios, tuvo que retirarse del tenis y continuar con el negocio familiar. Queriendo o no.

Esto cambió de golpe su vida, de un momento a otro pasó de divertidos y desafiantes partidos de tenis a monótonas y aburridas reuniones con inversionistas alrededor del mundo.

Así como su presencia se solicitaba en numerosas fiestas donde tendría que lidiar también con el hecho de que algunos tipos adinerados tenían el repugnante pasatiempo de tirarse a jóvenes para satisfacerse a ellos mismos. Más de alguna vez le había llegado alguna propuesta sexual indecente no digna de una realeza como el.

Había asistido a una fiesta muy a su pesar, lo que el pensó que seria una fiesta aburrida y sin nada interesante que ver, terminó siendo una que abriría completamente sus sentidos.

No sabia la hora que era, pero ya era tarde y la fiesta estaba tomando un sentido un tanto turbio. Disponía a retirar su presencia del lugar cuando divisó a lo lejos una cara conocida.

El pequeño japonés-americano, bueno de pequeño no tenia mucho puesto que los años no pasaban en vano para Echizen Ryoma, quien ahora estaba transformado en un muy apuesto joven, con ese cabello oscuro con reflejos verdosos, aquellos ojos con tanto blanco que suelen ser desafiantes para cualquiera que los mire con esas obres cafés que envuelven a cualquiera. Una personalidad realmente difícil de seguir, pero que era parte de su encanto.

La velada hubiera sido totalmente tranquila a no ser por algo que llamó la actitud del joven heredero. Keigo se percató de que Echizen estaba siendo acosado por un joven muy guapo de pelos azabaches quien lo convenció de seguirlo a un lugar donde podrían jugar un partido de tenis. Este había accedido a jugar tal partido con tal de que lo dejaran en paz por lo cual aceptó y se fue con aquel tipo.

No hubiera llamado mayor la atención de Atobe de no ser que el sabía que aquella persona estaba involucrada en el comercio sexual y que su especialidad era engatusar a jóvenes ya sean hombres o mujeres para hacer subastas y lograr bastante dinero con eso.

Tal y como lo había predicho Atobe, Ryoma no se había percatado en el momento que lo habían aturdido con un objeto punzante en su cráneo obligándolo caer al suelo, todavía semi conciente, lo habían obligado a beber algo. Por el sabor se percató que era algo tan fuerte como alcohol quiso escupirlo, pero no se lo permitieron.

Unos cuatro tipos más altos y fuertes que el se lo llevaron a un salón privado para hacer con el lo que quisieran. Lo iban a violar.

Ryoma no se pudo zafar de la fuerza de los tipos puesto que su cuerpo estaba adormecido y las piernas no le respondían, aun así ofreció resistencia cosa que el mayor de los violadores doblegó con una fuerte patada en su cara, logrando con esto someterlo ante los demás.

Sentía que un hilo de sangre caía por su rostro mientras era despojado de sus ropas. Cuando los tipos lo tenían desnudo comenzaron a tocarlo. Uno de ellos sacó un especie de droga en capsula y la introdujo en su recto, mientras Ryoma se gritaba.

- ¡Déjenme!

- No te preocupes – reía uno de los violadores – cuando haga efecto la droga, nos vas a suplicar que te la metamos muchas veces.

Los tipos se disponía a quitarse los pantalones cuando algo les llamó la atención. Un muchacho de cabellos violetas hizo su aparición con su amigo moreno que era incuso más alto que el. Atobe tenía en sus manos su celular y sin mirar a los tipos dice

- Ore-sama necesita cuatro ambulancias… - mirando a Echizen le dice a la operadora – no creo que sea de mucha ayuda, porque estos tipos están moribundos…

- Cortó el teléfono para darle la orden a Kabaji

- Acaba con ellos Kabaji.

- Usu – respondió el amigo para luego abalanzarse sobre los cuatro tipos con una fuerza increíble el cual podía dejar aturdido y al borde de la muerte con tan solo unos golpes.

- ¿Puedes levantarte, Echizen? – preguntó Atobe al acercarse al menor.

- Mis piernas… no puedo… moverlas… - respondió este ultimo con dificultad

- Eres inútil, Chaval – mientras pasaba el brazo del menor por su nuca – tendrás la dicha de ser cargado por Ore-sama, se agradecido.

- Cállate… - respondió un muy delicado Ryoma.

Pero antes de poder salir del lugar, los cuatro tipos había logrado golpear a Kabaji, mientras que uno de ellos se dirigía a Atobe y con palo de madera lo golpeó hasta caer de rodillas con el cuerpo de Echizen a cuestas.

Este lo dejo apoyado en la pared mientras se enfrentó contra el tipo que lo había golpeado. Fue primera vez que Echizen lo vería pelear, al decir verdad, se sorprendía como este con elegancia esquivaba los ataques y golpeaba precisamente donde tenía que atacar para poder librarse de aquella molestia.

El violador logró golpear a Keigo en la cara propinándole un fuerte golpe por segunda vez en el labio superior provocando que este sangrara, lo que provocó la furia de Kabaji, eliminando a todos los tipos del lugar.

Atobe se llevó a Ryoma de aquel lugar para refugiarlo en una de sus mansiones personales, obligó a sus sirvientas a traerle su botiquín de primeros auxilios, para sus lamentaciones el tuvo que personalmente asistir al menor puesto que la droga comenzaba a hacer efecto y esto hacia que Echizen se pusiera algo violento.

- No tienes remedio, mocoso. – decía Atobe mientras limpiaba la herida de su cabeza con un pañuelo húmedo con agua tibia – agradece que ore-sama estaba ahí para rescatar tu penosa existencia.

- Hubiera preferido que me partieran en dos, antes de eso. – respondía con agilidad mientras aguantaba el efecto de la droga.

- Incluso en este tipo de situaciones, continuas con tu arrogancia, si que eres necio, enano.

Aunque su pelea de palabras siguiera, Atobe podía apreciar que Echizen estaba sufriendo un gran dolor por la droga que le habían introducido, esto obligaba al menor a retorcerse de dolor puesto que la excitación era mucha y el lo trataba de aguantar, ya que en el fondo de su corazón el sabía que había causado muchos problemas al mayor y quería evitar causar aún más.

Pero Keigo no pudo evitar pensar en que hacer para ayudar a su ex compañero de campamento. Fue en ese momento que lo escuchó, con una gran agonía y una lagrima cayendo por su mejilla, las palabras ahogadas de Echizen que pronunciaba un solo nombre

- Momo-sempai…

- No hay opción… - dijo Atobe acercándose lentamente a Ryoma – tendrás el privilegio de estar con ore-sama una noche entera hasta que tu cuerpo se libere del efecto de la droga.

- Pero que di….. – fue interrumpido por un apasionado beso de Atobe quien con maestría introducía su lengua para saciar la sed sexual del menor.

- Ah… ah…

Los gemidos de Echizen adornaron el lugar al sentir como esa lengua traviesa besaba cada surco de su cuerpo débil e incendiado por la droga.

Era increíble, Atobe pensaba que solo con una mamada bastaría y que esto no produciría mayor consecuencia para el, pero para su sorpresa no fue así. Los gemidos de Echizen ante el placer de sentir la boca del mayor en su miembro, hicieron que Keigo se excitara de sobremanera al sentir que las manos de Ryoma estaban torpemente sobre su cabeza y jalaban fuertemente sus cabellos.

- Ya acabaste… - dijo Atobe al mirar su hazaña – no tienes mucha resistencia, chaval. ¿Ah?

Pero no hubo respuesta por parte del menor, quien todavía seguía bastante agitado y excitado, la droga seguiría haciendo efecto hasta que este se viniera muchas veces más, al ver esto Atobe no pudo evitar pensar.

"_Mierda, los efectos de esa droga son mucho más fuertes de lo que pensé… estos hijos de puta, querían violarlo hasta que muriera de dolor"_

Lo haría quizás por compasión, por debilidad ante el estado de Echizen Ryoma, e incluso podría decirse que lo haría por capricho, pero todas aquellas suposiciones quedaban atrás mientras Keigo besaba y devoraba el cuerpo del menor.

No le hizo mucha falta dilatar el recto de Ryoma puesto que este ya estaba dilatado, el ver la expresión de este lo estaba volviendo loco, quería hacerlo suyo, sentir su entrepierna entre esos glúteos muy bien formados. lo recostó sobre el abriendo sus piernas para poder llegar hasta lo más profundo penetrándolo.

Un gemido de dolor profirió Echizen al sentir el miembro de Atobe que se abría paso por su recto, era la primera vez que sentía algo así, por no decir que era virgen. No había cabida para romanticismos, por lo cual Keigo siguió entrando, esto ocasionó que Echizen le digiera.

- Me… Duele…. – gimió excitado aún más – sa… sácalo…

Pero el heredero no hizo caso alguno, puesto que aquella suplica lo hacía excitarse aún más.

- Mada Mada… - ironizó Atobe copiando parte del dicho favorito de Ryoma. Este desesperado ante tanta excitación le rogaba

- Es… muy…. Grande…. Ah!

Atobe lo había logrado, estaba completamente dentro del cuerpo de Echizen y este comenzaba a moverse. Lo deseaba, le gustaba, era un dolor horrendo pero a la vez placentero. Primera vez que experimentaba algo así.

Era tanto el placer de Ryoma que babeaba de tanto subir y bajar. Atobe no se quedaba atrás sintiendo como su boca se secaba de tanto gemir que buscó desesperadamente la boca del menor para sellar aquel pacto con un hambriento beso. Mientras la lengua del mayor hacia lo que quería con la boca del menor, este se movía muy bien, empezando a gozar con la penetración del heredero.

El sube y baja se volvieron realmente brusco y violento, pero así le gustaba a Ryoma y eso volvía loco a Atobe, fue inevitable llegar al clímax máximo al ver como el menor se corría dejando su semen sobre el de cabellos lilas, mientras que este otro acababa dentro de el.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

En aquel pasillo se encontraban dos personas que estaban dispuestas a todo con el fin de conseguir lo que querían.

- No pensé que te encontraría en este lugar… - Comenzó el tenis verbal el rubio de acento kansai.

- No vine acá a hacer vida social, Shiraishi – respondió cortante Tezuka. No tenía ni la más mínima intención de ser amable, menos con él.

- ¿A no?... entonces no entiendo tus intenciones de hablar conmigo.

- ¿Quiero saber de tu boca que es lo que estás haciendo? – preguntó el de lentes – ¿quieres quedártelo para ti, no es así?

- No entiendo de que hablas – dijo Shiraishi haciéndose el desentendido.

- Me refiero a Fuji – pronunció Tezuka – fue bastante conveniente que me marchara a Alemania, así no te quedaría obstáculo alguno para volverte tan cercano a él.

- No entiendo tu punto, Tezuka-kun, ¿a que donde quieres llegar con esto?

- A que fue muy conveniente la charla que me diste hace seis años atrás – dijo Tezuka irritado – me dijiste que me alejara de Fuji porque sería lo mejor para él.

- Y sigo pensando lo mismo, Tezuka-kun… - respondió sinceramente Shiraishi sin siquiera parpadear. Después de una pausa continuó

- He tratado de entender lo que sucede entre ustedes dos… - respiró profundo para comenzar su ataque, no tendría piedad alguna con el ex capitán del Seigaku. - No es novedad a estas alturas de que ustedes dos han sido muy cercanos desde pequeños… no es novedad, a estas alturas de la vida, saber el inmenso cariño que Fuji sentía y siente hacia ti. – al escuchar esto ultimo, Tezuka abrió los ojos de par en par, Shiraishi al ver su reacción continuó.

- Tampoco es novedad…. Que después de tantos años, el te siga tratando de una manera tan única y especial como lo ha hecho hasta ahora.

- Entonces… si no es novedad, porque me dijiste que mi presencia solo le haría daño . –respondió Tezuka tajantemente, perdía la paciencia y no entendía el punto de su rival.

- Por la sencilla razón de que si Fuji te volvía a amar después de todo lo que había pasado en el campamento, iba a tocar fondo y no lo quería ver así.

- Eso no iba a pasar, yo estaba cuidando muy bien de él. – respondió Tezuka a su favor

- ¡Por esa misma razón, Tezuka! – respondió cabreado Shiraishi – lo estabas cuidando tan bien, lo ibas a dejar como nuevo, y después ¿que?... – con seguridad – ibas a pescar el primer avión que saliera al día siguiente para volver a tu querida Alemania.

- No es verdad – respondió Tezuka

- ¿No? - sarcásticamente Shiraishi agregó – ibas a dejar un contrato profesional de millones de yenes por él….

- Eso estaba haciendo – Dijo Tezuka con rabia – hasta que _tú_ te metiste.

- ¿Y porque te fuiste entonces?, si tanto lo querías, porque decidiste irte para Alemania y dejar a la persona que más te ha querido en toda su puta vida. – lo había dicho, sin tapujos ni nada por el estilo, Shiraishi estaba sacando su mejor arma y no iba a dar pié atrás.

- De todas formas, no te daba el derecho para hacer lo que hiciste – furioso dijo Tezuka – decirle a ambas familias de que yo estaba cuidando de Fuji por lastima, que en el momento que él se mejorara yo me iba a devolver a Alemania y que lo iba a dejar a su suerte. Por que eso no era así.

- Fuji estaba volviendo a la vida de apoco – comentó Shiraishi – y eso era gracias a ti, pero temía que después de que te fueras nuevamente… - apretando los puños y mirando fijamente a Tezuka le preguntó

- ¿Lo quieres o no? –Shiraishi quería saber la verdad.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia…. – respondió Tezuka ocultando sus ojos en el brillo de sus lentes

- Resulta que si lo es… - con los ojos brillosos continuó su relato – es de mi incumbencia, porque durante estos seis largos años he visto como esa maravillosa persona, porque no puedo decir otra cosa de Fuji, ha tenido que pasar por las peores situaciones de su vida…

- Shiraishi…- Tezuka intentó decir algunas palabras, pero fueron inútiles, ya que con rabia, el rubio continuó hablando

- ¿Sabías que después del terremoto, mientras todos tratábamos de salir vivos del campamento, el estaba gritando tu nombre? – rabia, pena y dolor, si Tezuka hubiera podido describir ese momento, era con esas palabras como Shiraishi lo miraba mientras continuaba aquel relato.

- Sabias que por más que el supiera que ya no estabas ahí, le rezaba a Dios… -enfatizó - ¡si a Dios! Y a la vez le daba las gracias porque tu no tenías que pasar por esto… - fue en ese momento cuando se le quebró la voz y con una lagrima mientras apretaba los dientes le confesó.

- Sabías que a pesar de todo lo malo, se esforzó día y noche para juntar dinero para ir a Alemania, con tal de poder verte nuevamente…

- El nunca… - pero nuevamente la rabia de Shiraishi era más poderosa que no lo dejó terminar.

- ¿Y tu, Tezuka? ¿Qué estabas haciendo?... Feliz, allá sin muertos en tus manos, sin una familia lastimada, con agua y comida, mientras nosotros… casi muriendo porque si no te enteraste, se demoraron cinco días en rescatarnos! Debido a que el camino estaba destruido por el terremoto.

- ¡POR ESO MISMO ERA YO QUIEN LO ESTABA CUIDANDO HASTA QUE TE METISTE EN EL MEDIO Y HABLASTE CON SU MADRE PARA QUE ME DIJIERA QUE NO PODÍA VERLO MÁS! –se lo gritó en la cara, Tezuka había llegado a su limite y dolido agregó - ¡EN QUE MIERDA ESTABAS PENSANDO!

- ¡ERA FUJI, MALDICIÓN! – golpea la pared de la impotencia por no poder regalarle un puñetazo en cara a Tezuka por más que añoraba hacerlo - ¡ERA LA PERSONA QUE MÁS TE HA AMADO EN ESTA VIDA, POR LA CRESTA!

Era la primera vez en la vida de ambos que gritaban de esa manera, por un lado el paciente Shiraishi Kuranosuke le manifestaba su odio y sus celos a Tezuka por ser el propietario de los sentimientos de Fuji y por otro lado era Tezuka, quien le manifestaba todo su odio por haberse metido en el camino de ellos cuando las cosas estaban más complicadas.

- No pienso entregártelo… no después de todo lo que ha pasado… - mirándolo a los ojos de Tezuka le dijo – Voy a quedarme al lado de Fuji, mientras él así lo desee, voy a jugármela por él, y voy a lograr que me ame de la misma forma que te amó a ti… te juro por Dios Tezuka, que voy a lograr que te olvide de una vez por todas…

- No voy a cometer el mismo error dos veces, Shiraishi… - Respondió un desafiante Tezuka Kuminitsu – Fuji va a saber la verdad, así nos tenga que odiar a los dos por el resto de su vida.

- Pues entonces que así sea, Tezuka Kunimitsu, - desafiante, directo, preciso. No daría marcha atrás, quería jugársela por Fuji y así lo iba a hacer.

- No tienes idea en lo que te estás metiendo, Shiraishi Kuranosuke – la mirada de águila que asecha a su presa para devorarla vivo y arrancarle el pellejo era lo que se podía percibir de Tezuka.

Shiraishi estaba dispuesto a terminar la conversación por lo que comenzó a caminar hacia la salida sin antes insinuarle al de ojos marrones.

- Tengo una batalla ganada Tezuka… - sonrió e irónicamente dijo – estar con Syusuke es un _éxtasis_…

La ultima frase fue como una bomba para Tezuka, lo había dicho de tal forma que desató la furia interna y con ganas de borrar de un solo golpe esa expresión de satisfacción del rubio se hicieron presentes en ese momento.

Sin darse cuenta y cegado por los celos y su furia interna, lo tenía agarrado por el cuello de la camisa y con la otra mano empuñada para dirigirla directamente a su paliducha cara, si no fuera porque fue interceptado por dos brazos que lo detuvieron antes de que la escena se volviera más violenta.

- Detente Tezuka. – la voz de Oishi se hacia presente mientras con sus brazos trataba de detenerlo.

- Están en un hospital – reclamó Eiji quien sostenía a un furioso Shiraishi.

- ¡Vuelve a repetirlo otra vez Shiraishi! – irritado y furioso reclamaba Tezuka.

- No hay necesidad – zafándose del agarre de Kikumaru – ya lo oíste y déjate de hacer escándalos mira que tu amigo tiene dificultades para sostenerse bien.

Lo irritaba pero el rubio desabrido, según Tezuka, tenía razón, reaccionó solo al escuchar que una de las muletas de Oishi había caído al suelo, antes de ver como se largaba Shiraishi, Kunimitsu volteo para ayudar a Oishi, quien gracias al cielo, no había sufrido ninguna daño.

- ¿Que te pasó, Tezuka? ese no eras tu – preguntó Eiji tratando de ayudar a su pareja

- Lo siento…

La amargura de Kuminitsu era evidente, ocultaba su expresión por medio del reflejo de sus lentes, le costaba creer que Shiraishi le llevaba la delantera, además le dolía a montones que el castaño haya continuado con su vida, siendo que él no podía sacarlo de la suya.

- Entiendo que tu y Shiraishi estén así por Fuji, pero si tienes algo que decir, ¿no crees que deberías hablar directamente con él? – acotó Oishi mientras revisaba si su prótesis había sufrido algún daño.

- Así es Tezuka. – Afirmó Kikumaru – habla con él, Fujiko te entenderá, sea lo que sea ustedes dos se quieren más de lo que ustedes mismos saben.

Tezuka iba a responder algo a sus compañeros pero en ese momento se escuchó la voz del castaño,

- ¡Tezuka!... Al fin te encuentro – hablaba agitado, se notaba que lo había estado buscando por varios lados – Tu abuelo…

- ¿Pasó algo grave, Fuji? – preguntó con miedo y preocupación. A lo que Syusuke le respondió con una sonrisa

- Tu abuelo despertó del coma…


	6. 19 cicatrices

**Capitulo 6 – 19 Cicatrices**

Dos amantes se encontraban mirando al cielo oscuro de aquella noche de invierno. Los ojos pensativos de Kikumaru no dejaban de admirar y a la vez preguntarse ciertas cosas.

- ¿Por qué crees que ellos no están juntos? – preguntó el muchacho de ojos gatunos a su inseparable pareja de dobles.

- ¿Quiénes?

- Tezuka y Fuji… - contesto Kikumaru mirando hacia el cielo nocturno – me da pena ¿sabes?, si a mi en algún momento me digieran que ya no te volvería a ver nunca más… lloraría, reclamaría, diría algo, manifestaría mi rabia…

- Eiji… -.

- Pero ellos no lo hacen… - acota suspirando profundamente – no dicen nada, se mueren por estar juntos, pero prefieren dejar las cosas como están…

- ¿Te acuerdas cuando te conté mi decisión de ir a estudiar medicina en otro colegio? – preguntó el ojiverde - ¿recuerdas que me dijiste?

- Que aunque te fueras seguiríamos siendo la "Golden Pair" porque de eso se trataba nuestra unión. – Respondió Eiji – pero no pude dejarte ir… no puedo separarme de ti. Porque siento que hay algo mucho más fuerte que nos une.

- Lo cual te estoy tremendamente agradecido… - contestó el moreno – pero no pude evitar pensar muchas veces en decirte que renunciaras a la idea de estudiar lo que yo quería.

- Jajaja, incluso hasta me lo dijiste... – rió el pelirrojo acordándose de una antigua pelea – fuiste tan torpe y malhumorado al decirme las cosas...

- De verdad – mirando fijamente los ojos de su pareja – pero se me partía el alma verte llorar cada vez que había algún examen en la facultad y tu no hacías otra cosa más que estudiar y aún así reprobar algunas materias.

- Pero si jamás me imaginé estudiar, Nya… es más ni siquiera sabía que iba a estudiar tan carrera profesional – respondió algo avergonzado el de cabellos colorines.

- A eso voy… - dijo el moreno con seriedad – tus planes no eran esos, tú querías hacer millones de cosas, pero aún así decidiste dejar todo de lado para cumplir "mi sueño". Yo creo que por eso Tezuka no dice nada.

- ¿Porque? – pregunta confundido Eiji

- Porque para Tezuka, Fuji es su contraparte, la única persona que tiene un lazo tan fuerte que nadie es capaz de evitarlo, y eso se debe a que nunca lo dejó solo. Cuando íbamos en primaria, Tezuka solía ser tan reservado, que incluso daba miedo acercarse a él, pero para Fuji no fue así, y como si fuera una hazaña, se acercó cada vez más y más a él, hasta que aprendió a leer cada uno de sus pensamientos, sin necesidad de decir algo. Y esto sucedió sin que el mismo Tezuka se diera cuenta, sin siquiera saberlo, ya no se encontraba solo, y eso se debía a la dedicación que Fuji le tuvo desde un principio

- Incluso ahora – respondió Kikumaru – sigue estando a su lado, sigue preocupado por cada cosa que le pasa, no deja de ver a su abuelo con tal de darle tranquilidad.

- Y si te das cuenta, Tezuka ahora se va mucho más tranquilo, a la hora que termina el horario de visitas cuando ve que Fuji se queda a cuidarlo. – acotó el moreno.

- Pero por eso mismo insisto – ya un poco más cabreado Kikumaru – porque si se quieren tanto, no aclaran las cosas, yo se que Fuji no viajó a Alemania porque no quería sentir que perdía a Tezuka otra vez, pero aún así Tezuka volvió, debería por ultimo explicarle el porqué no viajó.

-Se nota que Tezuka si quiere conversar con Fuji sobre lo que pasó – contestó pensativo el moreno – pero si tuviera que adivinar, diría que no se acerca más a Fuji por miedo.

- ¿Miedo a que?

- A entrometerse en su vida… - contestó con firmeza el de cabellos oscuros – cuando le pregunté por ello, me dijo que no quería meterse en la vida de Fuji después de todo lo que pasó y que si Syusuke evitaba conversar con él era porque no había nada más que decir.

- No lo creo así – Respondió Kikumaru algo molesto – Fujiko tiene millones de cosas que decirle a Tezuka, lo que pasa es que él siempre trata de bajarle el perfil a la situación cuando en el fondo tienen unas ganas inmensas de golpearlo en cabeza y gritarle unas cuantas cosas. Serán testarudos esos dos.

- ¿Testarudos?, Quizás… -comentó Oishi - pero cuando uno ama a uno persona con todo su corazón uno da todo lo que tiene a su alcance por el bienestar de el – dijo esta ultima frase tocándose la prótesis que reemplazaba su pierna – es por eso que mi único sueño era verte feliz y al ver que llevabas una carga tan grande por cumplir mi sueño no podía evitar sentirme infeliz… - pero no pudo continuar ya que el gatito mirando fijamente esos ojos perlados le respondió con voz ronca y firme

- Diste tu vida por la mía esa es la única felicidad que necesito – suavizando su rostro continuó – ya no quiero separarme más de ti.

No pudo evitar sentir como su corazón se llenaba de felicidad por las firmes palabras del pelirrojo. Antiguamente era de esperarse que Oishi digiera algo tan maduro, pero este era un caso 100% distinto, era el mismísimo Kikumaru quien había cambiado, aunque su amabilidad siguiera siendo la misma, ya no dudaba al reconocer que su vida no funcionaba sin la presencia del moreno de pelos azabaches.

- Prefiero tener una vida con mil peleas y alegrías que una sin ellas… - respondió felizmente Kikumaru

-Te amo ¿lo sabes verdad…? - pregunto feliz el moreno

- ¡Por supuesto! – respondió felizmente Kikumaru

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

En la intimidad de un pequeño cuarto de descanso para los doctores que no podían volver a sus casa, se encontraba Fuji Syusuke revisando aquella bolsita que la madre de Tezuka le había entregado. Revisó cuidadosamente cada uno de los objetos, deteniéndose especialmente en uno.

Abrió las hojas de aquel diario para encontrarse con la primera carta dirigida hacia su persona.

"_Probablemente se que no vas a leer nunca esto, y prefiero que sea así. En estos momentos voy camino a Alemania y no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea en ti. _

_Créeme que cuando te digo que mi intención nunca fue dejarte… es verdad. _

_Me vi obligado a alejarme de ti, de tu vida y de todo lo que conlleva tu presencia, pero no fue porque así lo quisiera, sino fue por que así lo quisieron tus padres. Pensaron que estaba dejando mi carrera por ti y por eso no me permitieron seguir cuidándote. _

_La verdad es que dejaría mi carrera, mi familia y hasta mi libertad por tu bienestar, pero no pude hacerlo, no se me permitió. _

_Nunca te lo dije, pero sin tu presencia en mi vida, hubiera seguido en la soledad que me agobiaba en ese entonces, y por ello te estaré tremendamente agradecido por ello. _

_Siento que te estoy fallando y no puedo alejar ese sentimiento de mí. Quizás nunca lo haga, pero no puedo hacer nada en contra de tu familia, ni mucho menos en contra de la mía. Me hubiera gustado por lo menos que recordaras las palabras que te dije cuando dejaste mi casa aquella tarde, pero creo que en tu estado jamás las recordarás. Por su puesto que no te culpo, no es tu culpa lo que pasó, tampoco mía, pero aún así me hubiera gustado ayudarte cuando más lo necesitabas. _

_Perdóname Syusuke, lo lamento, siento un vacío enorme que quizás nunca sea capaz de llenarlo, porque éste solo se llenaba con tu presencia, con tu sonrisa dedicada a mi, pero estoy dispuesto a cargarlo, ya que es un precio mínimo que tengo que pagar, en comparación a lo que tuviste que pagar tu. _

_Te amo. _

_Tezuka Kuminitsu."_

Miraba fijamente el diario, no estaba llorando, no se lo permitiría, aunque su pecho se estuviera desgarrando por dentro, aunque sintiera un peso enorme, un nudo en la garganta, un fuego que quemaba desde lo más profundo de su ser, su organismo implorándole que dejara fluir esos sentimientos.

Hubiera creído cada una de esas palabras si no fuera por una "pequeña" noticia que había recibido momentos posteriores de haber avisado que el abuelo de Tezuka había despertado exitosamente del coma.

Todos en ese instante estaban bastante contentos por la noticia, no podía evitar sentirse aliviado y con un dejo de felicidad puesto que ver la cara de alivio de Kuminitsu era algo que valía la pena trabajar sin descansar. La situación era de lo más perfecta, pensaba en su mente que con aquella noticia tan aliviadora, podría irse a descansar tranquilo si no fuera por un comentario que realizó la familia de Tezuka al salir de la habitación del anciano, quien conversaba tranquilamente con su nieto a solas.

- Fuji-kun muchísimas gracias por toda tu ayuda – agradeció con un reverencia la madre de Tezuka

- Es un placer y además es mi trabajo, no tiene por que agradecerme. – respondió cortésmente Fuji.

- Esta es una alegría muy grande – iba a continuar con su relato, pero en ese instante fue interrumpida por la voz de una joven

- ¡Ayana-san!

- Ann-chan! – respondió la madre de Tezuka al ver a la hermosa joven.

- ¡Fuji-san! – saludó la joven alegremente al ver aquella cara familiar.

Al principio no la había reconocido puesto que su cabello era mucho más largo de lo que solía llevarlo cuando era menor. La hermana de Tachibana Kippei, Tachibana Ann, se hacía presente en ese lugar. Para Fuji fue una sorpresa su presencia, pero más grande fue al ver que saludaba tan cariñosamente a la madre de Tezuka, esto le daba un poco de angustia, ya que su instinto le decía que no iba a pasar nada bueno.

Después de un par de conversaciones triviales, la bomba se lanzó sin piedad sobre Fuji Syusuke anunciando la desgarradora noticia.

- ¿Fuji-san, ya conoces a Ann-chan, verdad?

- Claro – respondió con su gentil semblante – te has convertido en toda una señorita Ann

- Muchas gracias, Fuji-san. – respondió alegremente.

- ¿No te da gusto, Ann-chan?, Kunizaku-san ya salió del coma, si todo va bien, podemos planear los arreglos de la boda muy pronto.

_¿Qué? _

Quería que alguien le explicara lo que estaba pasando, aunque ya sus sospechas estaban siendo confirmadas, pero aún así se atrevió a preguntar, aunque sabia que probablemente la respuesta no iba a ser la que el quería escuchar.

- ¿Te vas a casar? – preguntó curiosamente el cardiólogo.

- Todavía no se ha dicho nada, - contestó Ann algo nerviosa

- ¿Pero que dices, Ann-chan?, el acuerdo de matrimonio ya está hecho entre nuestras familias, si todo sale bien, Kuminitsu no debería tardar en pedir tu mano.

El resto de la conversación para Fuji Syusuke pareció desaparecer, escuchaba las voces de las personas muy a lo lejos, puesto que el solo se concentraba en las palabras emitidas en tu mente

_¿Se van a casar?, ¿Acuerdo de familia?... ¿Cuándo fue que pasó todo esto?._

Y como si el sentimiento no fuera amargo, un recuerdo vago terminó por descomponerle el animo al Tensai.

_Por esa razón fue que volvió a Japón, el accidente ocurrió cuando el regresaba del aeropuerto junto con su abuelo. Era por eso que cuando le pregunté la razón de su regreso a Japón, él no me contestó. La verdad era que se iba a casar. _

Un torrente de emociones se apoderaron de el, se sentía muy débil por lo cual bendijo a su beeper que sonaba en ese mismo instante, era Kikumaru quien lo estaba buscando. Disculpándose con ambas mujeres, Fuji se retiró de aquel lugar, seguía desconcertado, aquella noticia había arruinado sus intentos por tratar de lograr algo con Tezuka. Era definitivo, tendría que despedirse de aquella persona y eliminar por completo todo lo que sentía por él.

Era por eso que no podía permitirse creer en aquellas palabras, pero algo lo había sorprendido. Tezuka se había encargado de cuidarlo mientras el se encontraba en ese estado psicótico a causa del impacto vivido en el terremoto. La verdad era que el no recordaba absolutamente nada, tenía una laguna mental de aquella situación, en si, después del terremoto, aquellos recuerdos se hicieron aún más confusos, obligándolo a solo recordar lo ocurrido mucho después. En ningún momento supo que Tezuka lo había hospedado en su casa por tanto tiempo. Es más, en sus recuerdos, Fuji imaginaba que era el mismo Tezuka que lo iba a visitar a su casa, mientras el estaba en reposo y que cuando se mejoró, este ultimo había desaparecido por completo, dejándolo a su merced, mientras el volvía para Alemania.

Sonaba su beeper. Por dios, no podían dejarlo tranquilo, ni siquiera un solo minuto, pero así de demandante era su trabajo y tenía que cumplirlo puesto que su juramento había sido el de velar por la seguridad de sus pacientes, pase lo que pase.

- ¿Me llamaste? – preguntó al llegar a la zona de urgencias donde se encontraba Shiraishi

- Lamento interrumpir tu descanso, pero sucedió algo y necesito que me ayudes – contestó Shiraishi tomando un historial medico – es un amigo. Necesita de tu ayuda, tu también lo conoces.

Al tomar el historial Fuji leyó el nombre en voz alta

- Saburi Mei… - guardó silencio tratando de recordar – no recuerdo a nadie con ese nombre.

- Pero yo creo que te acuerdas de Oni Juujiro. – mencionó al correr la cortina mientras se encontraba con un joven moreno de cabellos tan rojos como la sangre.

- Oni, ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Fuji sacando su estetoscopio de su cuello y acercándose a la muchacha quien se quejaba de un intenso dolor al pecho junto a su brazo.

- Estábamos jugando un partido de tenis cuando comenzó a sentirse así. – explicó afligido el muchacho de cabellos carmesí.

- Esa es su mala costumbre… se emociona mucho cuando juega un partido conmigo - comentó con dificultad la muchacha pero sin dejar de bromear.

- Mei, no es tiempo de bromear, no es primera vez que te sientes así. – reprendió Oni. La muchacha se disponía a responder pero al ver que su dolor fue en aumento, solo se limitó a quejarse, Fuji en ese momento de examinarla, le preguntó

- ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que te has sentido así? – preguntó el cardiólogo.

- Solo un par de veces… - respondió con dificultad para respirar

- ¿Sufres de alguna crisis? - volvió a cuestionar el castaño.

- No, que yo sepa…

- ¿Tienes algún antecedente de enfermedades cardiacas en tu familia?

- No… - respondió Mei pero esto no pareció convencer mucho a Fuji puesto que lo que había escuchado con su estetoscopio daba a entender otra cosa.

- Necesitaré hacerte más exámenes, por mientras te internaremos y te daremos un tratamiento para ver si puedes calmar ese malestar, ¿de acuerdo?

- En realidad ya me siento mucho mejor, _doc_…. – respondió Mei quien comenzaba a transpirar.

- No seas ridícula – reprochó Oni – lo que ocurre contigo es de cuidado, debes permanecer aquí.

- Sabes que tengo responsabilidades que cumplir, Oni – respondió la muchacha.

En realidad Fuji no podía entender mucho la relación entre ellos dos, pero se daría cuenta muy poco después de quien era la muchacha que estaba atendiendo y como esta iba a dar un vuelco grande en sus pensamientos.

A muy regañadientes, la joven no tuvo más opción que quedarse, su aflicción no era para dejarla pasar desapercibida, debía tener tratamiento, y urgente, osino podría arriesgar su vida, y al juzgar por el semblante de Juujiro Oni, esto le afectaría en mayor cantidad.

- ¿Sabes quien es ella? – preguntó finalmente Fuji a lo que Shiraishi le respondió

- Es la nueva "idol", la famosa cantante pop, "Sakura Kou".

- ¿La niña holograma? – preguntó incrédulo Fuji – pero Saburi-san no se parece en nada a la cantante.

- Es porque protegen muy bien su identidad, si te das cuenta, la cantante siempre aparece con un antifaz cuando canta y toda su vestimenta, hasta su cabello es modificado, además de hacer conciertos en los cuales se ve un holograma en vez de ella misma. – explicó Shiraishi.

- Ya veo… - pensó Fuji – pero se que no me llamaste solo por eso.

- En realidad fue por Oni – Suspiró Shiraishi – cuando Mei se sintió mal, era porque estaban jugando un partido, de inmediato pensó en llevarla a un hospital, pero sabía que podían descubrir su identidad, y es algo que se tiene que guardar muy bien, en realidad desconozco el porque a Saburi-san hay que ocultarla tanto, pero de todas formas, cuando llamó, sonaba muy angustiado, y es por eso que decidí ayudarlo.

- Me lo imagino, bueno, veré que hacer. – comentó finalmente luego de tomar el historial de la niña holograma y dar algunas indicaciones para internarla. Se dirigía a lugar se encontraba su nuevo paciente, pero al llegar pudo percatarse de una pelea.

- ¡Te dije que no! – contestaba tajantemente la muchacha ya bastante irritada

- No te pregunté tu opinión, te quedas y punto – sentenció Oni

- Te recuerdo que no tienes custodia sobre mi persona – reprochaba testarudamente la muchacha mientras tomaba aire por medio de su mascarilla de oxigeno.

- Te quedarás aquí, hasta que Fuji diga lo contrario – se puso de pie Juujiro con el fin de terminar aquella inútil pelea – por mientras contactaré a tu agente para avisarle de tu condición, en ese estado, no darás ningún concierto.

Se retiró con paso firme. Sin dejar siquiera que Mei pudiera contestar o en su caso reclamar a su amigo lo que estaba haciendo. En realidad le agradaba que cuidara de ella, pero si había algo que irritaba de sobre manera a la menor, era que se interpusieran en su trabajo. Aunque si se trataba de él, era muy poco lo que la joven pudiera hacer. A estas alturas tanto ella como él daban su vida por la bienestar del otro, lo único que impedía hacerlo, era porque ambos eran tan testarudos que ninguno de ellos se decidía a aceptarlo. Mucho menos Oni, aunque no siempre fue así.

Pero, ¿_Quién era Oni Juujiro?_, No se trataba de un demonio, aunque su nombre así lo indique o que según sus alumnos sea una persona con un carácter similar al de los mil infiernos. Sus inicios como tenista siendo el representante numero cinco en el All Japan, estudiante impecable del Okayama Oku High School era lo que indicaban un futuro brillante para una persona que prometía ser. Excepto que el destino le tenía preparado algo distinto.

Ese 11 de marzo cambió la vida de muchas personas y la de Oni no sería la excepción. Fue tanta la conmoción que debido a eso, Juujiro dedico su profesión a enseñar a niños con discapacidades a jugar tenis, logrando así trabajar en el centro de rehabilitación junto a Eiji y Oishi.

Poseedor de una cabellera roja oscura junto a un cuerpo bien formado, con unos músculos fácilmente de envidiar. La fuerza sobrehumana de Oni era excepcional, pero por más rudo que se pudiera ver en su exterior, el corazón del colorín era extremadamente dulce y cálido, difícil de creer para cualquiera que viera a simple vista.

La única familia que tenía a su lado era la de un hámster llamado Kaede. Este pequeñín le brindaba toda la calidez que él necesitara y también fue el principal causal de presentarle a la persona que le daría los peores dolores de cabeza al temido guardián de las puertas del infierno.

Saburi Mei. Esa era el nombre de la peor maldición que pudiera llegar a la vida de Oni. Poseedora de una cabellera larga de color azabache. De contextura delgada, tez blanca y unos ojos tan oscuros como el café matutino que tomaba numerosas veces el colorín, para poder mantenerse despierto luego de su practica matutina que empezaba a las 6:00 de la mañana todos los días.

Esta hermosa muchacha quien a simple vista, pasaba completamente desapercibida por todos, en realidad ocultaba muchos secretos. Uno de ellos tenía por nombre "Sakura Kou" nombre el cual utilizaba para ser sus presentaciones como la "Idol" del J-pop que estaba de moda en ese momento. Encargada de muchas presentaciones, al igual que de la venta de numerosos discos, admirada por la gran mayoría de las jóvenes colegialas que escuchaban siempre sus canciones de amor y lograban sentirse identificadas con ella. lo que estas jóvenes inocentes no sabían, era que todo aquello era un gran "finta" puesto que aquella idol se había creado con el fin de descubrir a un grupo de traficantes importantes, gente demasiado peligrosa, con la cual el gobierno y la fuerza nacional de seguridad habían estado rastrando por más de 3 años.

Ahora, ¿Cómo estos dos cruzaron sus caminos?. Era todo un misterio. Por esas cosas tan simples de la vida, Oni Juujiro, había conocido a Mei hacía muchísimo tiempo atrás.

Cuando el joven guardián del infierno estaba cursando la secundaria, conoció a una linda chica que siempre tomaba el mismo tren que él cuando iba de regreso a su casa. Al principio, no se percató de su existencia, pero al pasar el tiempo, Oni pudo ver que la misma Chica se encontraba a su lado, todos los días que tenía que tomar el tren que los llevaría de regreso a su casa.

La sensación de lograr un contacto más cercano a ella se hizo presente en el joven colorín, hasta que un día pudo percatarse de que aquella joven, le atraía mucho más de lo que parecía, siendo la dueña de sus pensamientos, durante muchas horas al día.

Decidido a lograr tener un contacto con ella, se acercó un día para poder conocerla. Logró el primer contacto con éxito, y además descubrió a una hermosa persona, con un corazón de oro. Amante de los animales, y en especial de su pequeño hámster, quien se lo presentó a los pocos días de lograr una linda amistad en tan poco tiempo.

La visita a Kaede, quien era pequeñita en ese momento, se hizo costumbre para ambos, puesto que ella parecía no temerle a Oni quien en ese entonces, no era tan llamativo con las chicas, para no decir que a la gran mayoría le daba miedo acercarse a él. Mei era 100% distinta a todas las muchachas que conocía. Ella era especial.

Un día Juujiro se armó de valor y con su poca expresión, logró escribir una carta, en la cual le explicaría sus sentimientos. Sabía que la encontraría en la estación del tren que debían tomar. Se dirigió con todas las esperanzas de encontrarse con ella, pero ese día, Mei no apareció. Pensó que quizás no había ido al colegio, por lo cual trató de ponerse en contacto con ella, pero aún así, no hubo respuesta. Los días siguientes, continuaron de la misma manera, hasta que Oni Juujiro, no volvió a ver a Mei nunca más.

Hasta hace un par de años atrás. El puente para que estos dos se volvieran a encontrar tiene por nombre **Tokugawa Kazuya. **Siendo miembro de una de las familias millonarias de Japón, Kazuya estuvo comprometido al matrimonio con Mei debido a un acuerdo prenupcial, indicado así por sus padres. Pero este acuerdo no se llevó a cabo puesto que en ese entonces, Tokugawa asumió el mando de la familia, perteneciendo así a la agencia nacional de policía en Japón (NPA), específicamente en el área de investigación criminal. Resultaba ser que Saburi Mei era la hija del antiguo comisionado quien era la cabeza máxima de NPA y por esta razón ella había sido entrenada para trabajar como agente encubierto yacía bastante años atrás. Como ambos pertenecían a la misma institución, un matrimonio no era permitido por lo cual no se puso llevara cabo. Pero esto no quiere decir que Mei y Tokugawa no se hicieran buenos amigos, a pesar de que el joven de cabellos oscuros no era de muchas palabras, pudo tener la simpatía de Mei y así se creó una bella amistad.

Un día de entrenamiento rutinario, Mei se encontró con Kazuya por casualidad en las canchas de tenis callejero, se pudo percatar de que era muy bueno jugando dicho deporte, con esto llamando su atención y provocando a que esta se acercara a observar el partido de cerca. Fue en ese momento cuando lo vio, esa piel morena, ese cabello inigualablemente rojo, solo una persona en su vida podía tener tal cabello, por lo cual se dio cuenta de inmediato que aquella persona no sería nada más ni nada menos que Oni Juujiro.

Quería volver a conversar con él como lo había hecho hacía mucho tiempo atrás, pero como acercarse a una persona que en ese momento estaba siendo esquivo con todos en su vida, ni mucho menos volver a ser tan amable con una persona que había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra sin dar aviso algo.

Mei no tuvo más remedio que al día siguiente inscribirse en el mismo club de tenis y pedir que Oni fuera su tutor, cosa que no fue muy fácil, puesto que su nivel he dicho deporte era pésimo, sin contar que el cansancio extremo que se acumulaba en su cuerpo debido a su trabajo como agente encubierto descontando bastante horas de su sueño. Las cosas no estaban a su favor, puesto que no le quedó más remedio que enfrentar su situación de otra manera.

Oni tenía la costumbre de entrenar más horas de las acostumbradas en aquel club de tenis particular, esto llegó a oídos de Mei, quien supo aprovechar la situación a su favor. Cogiendo su raqueta y apuntándola en frente de Juujiro, lo retó a jugar un partido.

Está demás decir que fue el peor partido de su vida, una porque Oni tenía una fuerza increíblemente brutal y dos porque, si bien es cierto, Mei tenía condición física y fuerza, pero no tenía habilidad alguna para el tenis. Esto causó risa en el mayor, por lo cual se burló sin compasión alguna

- Das lastima, Saburi – al escuchar su apellido abrió los ojos tanto como podía

- ¿Te acuerdas de mí, Oni Juujiro?

- Oe..oe, ¿donde quedaron los honoríficos señorita? – preguntó serio para después mirar sus piernas y apuntar - solo conozco a una persona con unas canillas tan delgaduchas como las de un flamenco.

- Fla… flamenco? – sorprendida aún más - ¡¿Quién te crees al llamarme así?!

- No tienes derecho a reclamar por como te llame – respondió indiferente mientras tomaba un poco de su bebida energética – tu fuiste la que se marchó sin avisar.

Tal parecía que Oni no estaba enojado con Mei. Esta ultima pudo percibir todavía el encanto de aquel muchacho de cabellos rojizos, esa manera tan cálida de tratarla, pero también se escuchaba un poco de tristeza en esa ultima frase mencionada.

- Lo…lo lamento… no tuve opción, yo…

- No tienes que disculparte – interrumpió – era tu obligación, nada más cumplías con el deseo de tus padres.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – preguntó aún con un poco de tristeza.

- Tokugawa… el me contó todo. – después se acercó a ella y mirándola a los ojos le preguntó - ¿Pero está bien que hagas todo esto?, eres una persona muy importante ahora, sin decir que eres una estrella pop, no deberías esforzarte demasiado.

- Lo haré…. – respondió ella con una sonrisa en el rostro – aprenderé a jugar bien tenis para así ser una rival digna de jugar un partido contigo. Claro que tendrás que entrenarme.

- Sigues siendo tan ilógica como siempre Saburi – dijo mientras se arreglaba el cabello – ¿porque tendría que entrenar a mi rival?

- Porque tu rival soy _**yo**_ – Respondió con propiedad Mei mientras mostraba una hermosa sonrisa.

Después de eso, Saburi Mei continuó entrenándose día a día junto a Oni. Quería recuperar todo el tiempo perdido, quería volver a tenerlo a su lado, como aquella vez que se encontraban en aquel tren que los llevaba de vuelta a sus casas.

Pero Oni no sabía que Mei había sido operada del corazón cuando era pequeña, debido a una falla cardiaca en una de las válvulas del corazón. Esto le impedía jugar tenis como correspondía, pero ella aún así siguió jugando, además también tenía que cumplir con su rol principal, el ser "Sakura Kou" le demandaba mucha energía, puesto que los ensayos eran de varias horas al día.

Así fue como llegó a parar la estrella pop al hospital y en ese momento estaba siendo atendida por Fuji.

- Hablé con Sakita-sensei… tu médico de cabecera- comentó Fuji al mirar su historial medico – el fue quien realizó tu reemplazo de válvula cardiaca, ¿verdad?

- Eres realmente guapo Fuji-sensei – adulaba Mei, aún sabiendo que sería en vano.

- Para poder ayudarte, necesito saber la verdad Saburi-san. – acotó con seriedad el castaño, no era tiempo de bromear.

- Llámeme Mei, doc.… no sea tímido – respondió con picardía y alegría evadiendo el tema por completo, no quería mencionarlo.

- Mei… - abrió sus hermosos ojos para preguntar - ¿Tu sabías que no podías jugar tenis?.

- Guau…. Además de guapo, inteligente…. – respondió aún sabiendo que el cardiólogo la miraba seriamente.

- ¿Porque mentiste? – guardó silencio – fue por Oni ¿Verdad?, si el hubiera sabido de tu condición, no te hubiera permitido siquiera tomar una raqueta.

- ¿Lo ha visto jugar? – preguntó repentinamente la muchacha.

- En el campamento, era bastante fuerte – respondió Fuji.

- Así es, en el campamento, el era una persona cien porciento distinta a la que es ahora, después del terremoto, el cambió por completo, ya no sonreía, ya no disfrutaba la vida como era antes, pero…. – pensó – cuando toma la raqueta y jugamos juntos, puedo ver al Oni que era antes, aunque sea solo por una fracción de segundos.

- Fue por eso que te esforzaste hasta tal punto de poner en riesgo tu vida – dedujo Fuji – pero no podrás volver a jugar tenis, Mei. Un ataque más y la historia será distinta.

- Tal parece que llegué a mi limite – se apoyó en el espaldar de la cama mirando hacia el techo de la habitación con un semblante realmente triste. Esto causo curiosidad en el castaño por lo cual le preguntó

- ¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto, Saburi-san?

- Nosotros los que no estuvimos con ustedes para el día del terremoto, nunca entenderemos el dolor y el sufrimiento por el cual tuvieron que pasar, pero a cambio de eso, el de no haber estado ahí para ustedes va a ser siempre la pena inmensa que carguemos. Ya que, por más que hagamos mil cosas para recuperarlos, nunca volveremos a ver a las personas que ustedes solían ser.

Aquel pensamiento dio un vuelco en el corazón dolido del castaño, e inmediatamente después entendió todas las palabras que estaban escritas en ese pequeño diario. Tezuka nunca había dejado de pensar en él. Aunque el se hubiera ido para Alemania, el siempre se arrepentiría de no haber estado en el pellejo del menor, aunque haya sido por un momento. A cambio de eso, lo cuidó con toda su dedicación, pero Fuji no recordaba absolutamente nada, la única prueba de aquello eran esas hojas. Tenía que entender a Tezuka, pero aquello siempre le había resultado realmente difícil, puesto que el de lentes era una persona que no solía mostrar sus sentimientos.

Terminó de darle las ultimas indicaciones a Mei, luego de pedirle que descansara tranquilamente que la seguridad de su identidad estaba secreta con él y que resguardarían cualquier tipo de información que pudiera surgir.

Al momento de salir de la habitación de la joven, pudo observar que Oni se encontraba apoyado en la pared al lado de puerta. El moreno había escuchado todo, esto lo dedujo Fuji puesto que el semblante del colorín estaba bastante decaído. Se acercó a él para decirle

- Deberías hablar con ella…

- No volverá a jugar Tenis, te lo prometo, aun si soy _yo_ el que tenga que dejar de jugar.

- No creo que eso sea lo que ella quiere, Oni.

- Pero esto es lo único que puedo hacer por ella, Fuji… - respondió Juujiro quien se retiró de aquel lugar para dejar descansar a su princesa.

Se lo permitiría porque era ella, su niña más preciada, al fin el demonio Oni Juujiro tenía un talón de Aquiles y ese seria su pequeña Sakura Kou.

Se sentía aliviado, ya no sentía aquella angustia que lo desvelaba por las noches, independiente de que sus sentimientos por aquel castaño de ojos zafiros quizás nunca fueran correspondidos, Tezuka Kuminitsu estaba más tranquilo al ver que su abuelo había vuelto a reaccionar, y que en esos momentos se encontraba mejorando increíblemente rápido.

Miraba hacia la gente que caminaba por el paseo, mientras esperaba que su té tradicional se enfriara un poco antes de beberlo, y es que el mismo se había planteado ese día que se daría un momento para pensar todas las cosas que hablaría con aquella persona que había llegado en ese momento.

- Lamento haberte hecho esperar Tezuka-kun…

- No te preocupes, Ann… fui yo quien llegó antes de la hora acordada. – se disculpo mientras llamaba a la camarera - ¿deseas algo?

- Un jugo, por favor. – sonaba nerviosa.

Tezuka pidió amablemente el jugo de Ann. Esta ultima se encontraba bastante nerviosa, realmente era algo extraño que Tezuka se hubiera comunicado personalmente con ella y le hubiera invitado a juntarse. No era una cita, ella lo tenía más que claro, y algo en su corazón le decía que aquella conversación sería algo agradable de escuchar, pero aún quería saber para que la citaba el ex capitán del Seigaku.

- ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablarme, Tezuka-kun? – preguntó la joven, la incertidumbre estaba formando una batalla interna en ella.

- Si – respondió el de lentes – Ann… No puedo casarme contigo – lanzó la bomba sin rodeos. Directo al grano, como era su estilo.

Después de un par de minutos en silencio, la joven sonrió aliviada y con un semblante mucho más relajado dijo.

- Vaya, y pensar que me había imaginado que realmente si querías casarte.

Ante tal respuesta, Kuminitsu se sorprendió ya que pensaba que la joven utilizaría su jugo para lanzárselo en la cara, que desde su punto de vista, era lo más razonable. Con un semblante mucho más relajado pero sin dejar de sorprenderse le dijo

- Perdóname de verdad, Ann…

- No tienes porque disculparte, Tezuka, - miraba cálidamente al mayor - de todas formas, era un acuerdo que lo han arreglado nuestras familias.

- Realmente Ann, quiero que sepas que esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, es solo que yo… - pero fue interrumpido por la joven

- No es necesario que me des explicaciones, Tezuka-kun, se que tus sentimientos son para otra persona – mientras miraba en dirección al hospital donde trabajaba el castaño – el amor que se tienen ustedes dos, no conoce limites.

No respondería, no porque no quería darle mayores indicios de sus sentimientos hacia aquel medico cardiólogo que trabajaba en aquel hospital, sino por que Tezuka no quería ser descortés con la dama que tenía en frente, ya era bastante descortés rechazar un acuerdo prenupcial con la otra familia. Además tendría que prepararse para contárselo a su abuelo y eso sería un tema bastante delicado de abordar y mas en la condición que se encontraba el mayor de los Tezuka.

Mientras que el menor de los Tezuka aclaraba su situación de matrimonio con su prometida, el castaño de ojos zafiros había terminado su turno más antes de lo acordado para ir a visitar a su madre quien hacía varios meses que no la veía.

Había tomado uno de los trenes con dirección a Hokkaido, lugar al cual se habían trasladado los padres de Fuji luego de que su casa resultara dañada por el terremoto, además lo hicieron para ayudar a sus hijos, ya que ambos estaban bastante lastimados después de lo sucedido en el campamento.

Tocó el timbre de la casa, no quiso utilizar su llave puesto que hacia mucho tiempo que no visitaba a su madre, por aquella razón se sentía como extraño. La puerta no demoró mucho en ser abierta por una señora de semblante amable. El mismo que tenía Fuji cuando estaba tranquilo, tal parece que aquel semblante venía de familia. Al ver que su hijo era quien llamaba a la puerta no tardó en atenderlo con la suave y tierna calidez de una madre.

- Hijo, que alegría verte -.

- ¿Cómo estás mamá? – pregunto cariñosamente luego de pasar a la casa – veo que estás cocinando.

- Estaba orneando galletas para tu hermana, tu sabes como se pone ella, aún más con los antojos. – mencionó su mamá

- Es verdad, Yumiko tiene una carácter muy particular ahora que está esperando un bebé. – sonrió Fuji al recordar que su hermana estaba en el séptimo mes de embarazo.

La madre de fuji rápidamente puso a calentar el hervidor para servirle una taza de café a su hijo. Todavía era invierno por lo que hacía mucho frió. Luego de poner el hervidor se sentó en frente de su hijo para preguntarle.

- ¿Sucede algo malo, Syusuke? – el castaño no sabía si contarle la verdad de todo lo ocurrido en estos días o simplemente hacer como si nada hubiera sucedido. Optó por la segunda opción.

- Todo está bien, mamá -.

- Te creería si fueras un extraño – contestó su madre – pero eres mi hijo, se que hay algo que te molesta… ¿De que se trata, amor?

- Quería preguntarte sobre lo que pasó conmigo después de que nos encontraron en el campamento. – el semblante de su madre cambió por uno más triste al escuchar lo que quería saber su hijo.

- ¿Pasó algo con eso?

- Solo quiero saber la verdad, mamá… - mirándola a los ojos – por favor, cuéntame todo lo que pasó.

- Después de que te encontraron en el campamento, todos ustedes estaban en muy mal estado, de todos, tu y Shiraishi no podía gesticular ninguna palabra, estaban idos, después los médicos te diagnosticaron psicosis reactiva, te volvías violento cuando alguien se acercaba a ti, excepto con una persona.

No quería escuchar ese nombre, no quería saber que incluso hasta su subconsciente reaccionaba con su sola presencia, se rehusaba a aceptar que todas aquellas palabras escritas en ese pequeño diario fueran verdad.

- ¿Quién? – preguntó aún ya sabiendo la respuesta.

- Tezuka- kun, Hijo. – confirmó el mayor de sus temores su madre. – solo con el volviste a comer, a caminar e incluso a hablar. Claro que tu recuperación no fue fácil, puesto que nada de lo que ocurrió en ese momento lo puedes recordar ahora.

- Es verdad, yo solo recuerdo que estaba en mi pieza, - haciendo memoria el castaño – fue como si hubiera despertado de un largo sueño.

- Tezuka-kun te cuidó durante los dos meses que Yuuta estaba en cuidados intensivos en el hospital – contó su madre – nosotros no podíamos cuidar de ti, puesto que nuestra casa estaba en muy malas condiciones. Al ver que reaccionabas bien con él, Tezuka-kun nos pidió si podía cuidarte. Al principio nos negamos rotundamente con tu padre, puesto que no queríamos causar problemas a su familia, pero fue él quien insistió, quería cuidarte a como diera lugar, tanto así que Kunikazu-san nos pidió en nombre de él.

Cada palabra que decía su madre confirmaba las paginas escritas en ese diario e instintivamente Fuji sentía que su pecho una vieja herida comenzaba a abrirse, la sensación de que al fin y al cabo sus sentimientos si eran correspondidos. No interrumpió el relato de su madre. Quería saber todo.

- Durante esos dos meses, mostraste mejorías muy rápidas y con el paso del tiempo tus heridas sanaron, pero lo que no sabíamos era que Tezuka-kun estaba dejando de lado su futuro como tenista profesional – comentó apenada – realmente quería que sanaras a su lado, pero vimos la preocupación de sus padres por lo cual nos vimos en la obligación de intervenir.

- ¿Cómo se enteraron de la carrera profesional de Tezuka, mamá? – preguntó solo para corroborar su versión de los hechos.

- Un día cuando fuimos a ver a Yuuta al hospital, nos encontramos con Shiraishi-kun, el nos preguntó como te encontrabas y si había vuelto a reaccionar. Al enterarse de que estabas siendo cuidado por Tezuka, el nos contó que el contrato profesional que el había firmado en ese momento estaba peligrando, y eso lo tenía muy preocupado.

- Así que Shiraishi les contó…. – pensaba Fuji

- Amor… Shiraishi-kun no lo hizo con mala intención, el solo le preocupaba tu bienestar, ya que nos dijo lo importante que era Tezuka-kun para ti. Aunque eso ya lo sabíamos.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, su madre se había dado cuenta de todos sus pensamientos que por años los había tratado de ocultar.

- Syusuke, fuimos _nosotros_ los que decidimos alejarte de Tezuka-kun, pero solo lo hicimos para que su carrera no se viera afectada. Tu sabes lo mucho que trabaja Ayana junto a su marido para darle lo mejor a su hijo. No queríamos que esos esfuerzos se vinieran abajo. Nosotros en ese momento ya podíamos cuidarte junto a Yuuta, nunca nos imaginaríamos que aquello te iba a hacer mucho daño. – una lagrima rodó por su mejilla al disculparse con su hijo.

Se levantó de su lugar para abrazar a su madre, no a culparía, tampoco podía reprocharle nada, en esos momentos todas sus dudas se disiparon y el amor que tenía oculto hacia Tezuka, estaba recobrando vida cada vez más y más. Todo hubiera sido perfecto, si no fuera por un gran detalle. Kuminitsu se casa con una hermosa mujer. Ya era demasiado tarde para recuperarlo.

Luego de compartir un buen momento con su madre y de conversar de muchas cosas con mayor detenimiento, se retiró de la casa de sus padres. Nuevamente cojió el tren que lo llevaría de vuelta al lugar en el que trabajaba.

Durante todo el camino leyó el pequeño diario, por cada hoja que leía, más de alguna lagrima se le escapaba, no podía soportar al ver a un Tezuka tan preocupado y lastimado como estaba en ese momento.

"_Aún estando aquí en Alemania, siendo preso de la presión matutina de las personas que transitan por la calle, no dejo de pensar en aquello que dejé en Japón. _

_No puedo dejar de preguntarme si se encontrará bien, si ha comido como corresponde o si ha sanado aquella herida tan delicada que tenía en la espalda y es en ese momento es cuando puedo sentir que las ganas de llorar hasta que sus lágrimas se han secado se apodera de mí. No puedo evitar sentirme culpable, es irónico, porque sabiendo que estoy a muchas millas alejado de él, puedo sentir que su calidez golpea lentamente mi rostro al mirar al cielo por medio de la sobra de los árboles. Espero que algún día mis sentimientos puedan alcanzarte."_

No se había dado cuenta de lo rápido que había transcurrido el día. Si no fuera que cuando se bajó del tren pudo ver el reloj que marcaba las 2:30 a.m, no se hubiera percatado de lo tarde era. Aún así no podía consiliar el sueño, aunque se sintiera bastante cansado. No podía dejar de pensar, había aclarado parte de sus pensamientos y lo que era peor aún, aquellos sentimientos que había decidido enterrar para siempre, estaban luchando por salir a flote. Fue en ese momento que recordó las palabras de su paciente.

"_Nosotros los que no estuvimos con ustedes para el día del terremoto, nunca entenderemos el dolor y el sufrimiento por el cual tuvieron que pasar, pero a cambio de eso, el de no haber estado ahí para ustedes va a ser siempre la pena inmensa que carguemos. Ya que, por más que hagamos mil cosas para recuperarlos, nunca volveremos a ver a las personas que ustedes solían ser."_

No quería sentirse de aquella forma, por lo cual decidió emprender camino hacia un lugar que el sabía que lo podía encontrar.

Iba a aclarar todos sus sentimientos, no engañaría a Shiraishi, pero tampoco podía mentirse a si mismo. Se armó de valor y emprendió camino al lugar donde se encontraba viviendo el de lentes. Se disculparía por lo tarde, e incluso estaba dispuesto a correr las vueltas que le ordenara el mayor por interrumpir su sueño, pero quería aclarar todo de una buena vez.

Llovía a cantaros y para colmo, no tenía paraguas, el liquido escurría hasta por sus pantalones y hacía demasiado frío, pero aun así continuó corriendo hasta llegar a la casa del mayor. Cuando se vio en frente del lugar de residencia del capitán del Seigaku, llamó al timbre.

*.*.*

Escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, por lo que apuró su paso, se puso la primera camisa que encontró en la pieza, ajusto sus lentes y con el pelo aún mojado decidió atender el llamado. Al abrirla se encontró con la figura de persona que menos esperaba.

- Fuji – pronunció su nombre sorprendido.

Estaba completamente mojado, se notaba a leguas que había caminado hasta la morada del mayor, más que caminar, el castaño había corrido hasta su casa, cargando un pequeño diario en sus manos, Tezuka al verlo lo reconoció de inmediato, era su diario, el mismo que tenia mil paginas y cada una de ellas las dedicada a la persona que lo tenía en sus manos.

- ¿Que estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó el de lentes.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó de manera fría y cortante el ojiazul, era evidente que algo lo traía completamente irritado a lo que Tezuka solo abrió la puerta de par en par en aprobación para que el más bajo entrara.

- ¿Quien te has creído? – fulminaba con esa hermosa y afilada mirada azul

- ¿Perdón? – pregunta sarcástica por parte del de lentes.

- Bien jugado Tezuka… - ironizó el menor – debe ser bastante ventajoso para ti utilizar a tu madre para que me entregara tus perdones y disculpas escritas en este libro.

- Ese diario es mío, no te pertenece – extendiendo su mano como petición para que se lo devolviera.

- Un libro lleno de mentiras - afirmó el castaño irritado.

A estas alturas hacer entender a Fuji que aquellas sensaciones expresadas en aquellas paginas eran verdadero desgaste además de emocional también de palabras. El castaño no lo entendería, en el fondo seguía molesto con él por el simple hecho de haberse ido a Alemania, cosa que era verdad pero no porque el lo hubiera querido así.

- Yo soy una muy buena persona – comenzó hablando el castaño con rabia y dolor – yo jamás nunca he engañado a mis parejas, menos con personas que no valen la pena – escupió

- Sin embargo, aquí estás… en la puerta de mi casa – preciso y fulminante atacaba Tezuka al borde de perder la paciencia.

- Eso… - pero no pudo defenderse puesto que Tezuka continuó su ataque verbal.

- Dices que no pierdes tu tiempo con personas que no valen la pena – acercándose al castaño como un león que asecha a su presa – pero estas parado en la entrada de mi casa, completamente mojado y escupiendo esas palabras sin sentido.

- No te creas el centro del mundo, Tezuka – rió irónicamente cayendo en un gesto casi femenino - los tiempos no son como los de antes, donde todos hacían lo que tu dictabas, ya no eres la admiración de todos.

- No es necesario ser la admiración de otros –acercándose un paso más - pero por tu actuar, se nota a leguas que sigo siendo la admiración tuya, de otra forma no te hubieras dado el tiempo para venir hasta mi casa, dejando plantado a tu novio.

Lo estaba acorralando y no solo físicamente, sino también verbalmente, el castaño se preguntó desde cuando Tezuka había adoptado esa personalidad tan irritante, en la cual le respondía al mismo compas que el atacaba, quería golpearle esa estúpida cara estoica para así despojarlo de aquella abrumante seguridad que lo estaba volviendo loco. Poniendo sus sentidos al máximo, con la sangre hirviendo tanto por el orgullo de no perder ante aquella persona que podía ponerlo de cabeza con tan solo aparecer en escena.

- No creas que creeré todas tus palabras, Tezuka – desafió el castaño - no sabes nada de mí.

- Jah! – rió Tezuka irónicamente – realmente me dices a _mi_ esas cosas… te conozco más de lo que tu crees Syusuke.

- ¿Así? – riendo sarcásticamente - ¿y que sabes de mí, Tezuka?

- Son 18…. – afirmó sin titubear el ex capitán.

- ¿18 que? – preguntó descolocado el castaño.

- 18 cicatrices… -.

- ¿De que estás hablando? -.

- En tu cuerpo, tienes 18 cicatrices… - apuntó el de ojos avellanas con su hermoso dedo índice en dirección de Fuji-

- ¿Cómo es que _tu_ sabes eso.? Debe ser una broma, tu no sabes… en el diario no dice nada de eso – dijo el menor mirando desesperadamente en sus paginas.

- Lo se… porque fui yo quien curó cada una de ellas por durante 50 días.

- No es verdad… -.

- Una cicatriz de 2 centímetros en la parte baja del cuello – comenzó a decir de memoria.

- ¿Que estás….-.

- 1,5 centímetros en tu muñeca izquierda – tomando la muñeca del menor y dándola vuelta para exponer la cicatriz y apoyándola en la puerta mientras acercaba su cuerpo al del menor

- Esa es muy obvia - acotó el castaño sin asombro alguno agudizando cada vez su mirada en Tezuka con una sonrisa irónica.

- 1,3 centímetros, tercera costilla derecha.

- Como es que… - contestó sorprendido.

- 45 centímetros en el esternón, una cicatriz en forma de mapa en el omoplato derecho- imponente, sin pestañear, con una seguridad digna de un capitán de su equipo.

A medida que nombraba cada cicatriz y su ubicación exacta incluyendo su dimensión, Tezuka se acercaba cada vez más y más al tensai. Kuminitsu no tenía intenciones de alejarse de Fuji, sabía que estaba invadiendo su espacio personal, pero poco le importaba, porque el estaba haciendo lo que en ese momento quería hacer, le importaba un carajo Shiraishi, o su compromiso arreglado de matrimonio o su abuelo, toda su familia podía irse a la misma punta del cerro si se trataba del menor.

Tomándolo a Fuji por la cintura lo acercó a un más a su cuerpo para poder sentir aquel calor que había añorado por años.

A Syusuke le daba vueltas todo, sentía que le flaqueaban las rodillas al sentir un apasionado beso del mayor, podía sentir sus labios húmedos y suaves, no tuvo que esperar demasiado para sentir como la lengua de Tezuka recorría cada centímetro de su boca, invadiendo cada lugar de esta.

Un gemido ronco, respiraciones agitadas, el castaño quería poner oposición pero solo logro que el de lentes lo hiciera preso de su cuerpo, ese que reclamaba tenerlo a su lado. El mayor apretó aún más la muñeca del menor, mientras que con la otra mano ocupaba su pulgar para levantar esa camisa mojada y sentir el frio cuerpo de Fuji.

Esto puso temblar al ultimo quien no pudo resistirse antes las perfectas caricias de el capitán de su ex equipo.

Su boca lo devoraba con fuerza y sin pausas, sentía como sus dientes mordían sus labios, provocándole emitir otro gemido. Esto era realmente una sensación exquisita para ambos, por un par de minutos se permitió disfrutar de aquel apasionado beso, pero algo lo hizo detenerse. Fuji recobró el aliento después de aquel apasionado acto para emitir un ultimo comentario.

- No son 18 – abriendo sus hermosos y tristes ojos zafiros – son 19 –.

levantó su dedo índice y apuntando a su corazón dijo:

- Tezuka Kunimitsu, 18 de mayo. Alemania.

Ante tal confesión lo único que pudo hacer Tezuka fue continuar besando al menor, esta vez lo abrazaría por la cintura y expresaría todo el amor que siempre le había guardado desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

Quizás Tezuka Kunimitsu, haya sido conocido durante mucho tiempo como el ser estoico sin expresión alguna con una muralla realmente difícil de derribar, pero todo eso había quedado atrás.

Solo en ese momento se lo permitiría, se lo demostraría todo, no importaba si mañana Shiraishi lo golpeaba hasta desfigurarle la cara, o dar explicaciones a su familia de que no seguiría con el compromiso de matrimonio.

Solo en ese momento derribaría aquella muralla para dejar expuestos sus más profundos sentimientos devorando a besos a la única persona que ha amado y adorado en toda su vida, Fuji Syusuke.

Por otro lado, el menor no tenía ninguna sola intención de cortar aquella acción por parte de Tezuka, y eso era porque en toda su vida, durante sus veintitantos años, su mayor sueño se estaba haciendo realidad.

_**De tantas cosas malas que nos pueden pasar, uno tiende a acostumbrarse tanto así que cuando te pasa algo realmente bueno, uno lo esquiva. **_

_**No porque no nos guste, sino porque nos da una luz de esperanza, y eso, nos asusta, ya que muchas veces, no es la oportunidad la que duele, sino el hecho de que esta desaparezca de golpe.**_

Un pensamiento, un remordimiento y la sensación exquisita de aquel beso desapareció en un instante. Abruptamente Fuji cortó aquel apasionado beso empujando de golpe a Tezuka, con el dolor palpitante en su pecho y entrepierna, mirando fijamente esos ojos avellanas, sumergiéndose en aquella mirada que lo hacía perderse le dijo

- Ya no Tezuka….

- Syusuke – comenzó Tezuka con calidez, pero fue interrumpido por el castaño.

- Aunque me duela en el alma, no puedo… perdóname…. -.

Después de decir aquella frase, una oleada de sentimientos, con unos ojos llenos de lagrimas se hicieron presente en esos momento, obligando al menor a correr hacia la salida de aquel departamento.

Tezuka se apoyó en la misma pared que hace unos instantes atrás era testigo de aquel sensual beso. Tapándose los ojos con su mano izquierda después de haber retirado sus lentes evitaba, aunque sin éxito, llorar.


	7. No te quedes solo

No te quedes solo

Sonaba el despertador a la misma hora de siempre, y por más que lo intentaba apagar, el maldito aparato seguía sonando. Lo más molesto para Echizen Ryoma era ser interrumpido de su profundo sueño por un ruido molesto causado por algo llamado despertador. En caso de que eso no funcionara, ahí se encontraba su entrenador, el conocido y famoso Samurai Nanjiro. quien se encargaba de despertar al tenista profesional en las mañanas para obligarlo a dejar las tapas.

Si el despertador era molesto, la presencia de su padre lo era aún más y con tal de sacárselo de encima, huía al baño con su caminata perezosa para así evitar seguir escuchando la escandalosa voz de aquel molesto hombre.

Había terminado de arreglar sus ropas después de tomar una ducha, costumbre adquirida en el extranjero, cuando algo le llamó la atención. Un centenar de autos acomodados en las afueras del hotel donde se hospedaba. Todos y cada uno con el logo especial de la policía, agentes encubiertos y seguridad por todos lados. El muchacho de ojos miel supuso que tanta seguridad se debía, quizás, a algún famoso que visitaba el lugar o quizás algún ente político. De una forma u otra, le daba exactamente lo mismo.

Cogiendo su bolso para salir a entrenar, tomó el ascensor que lo llevaría al primer piso. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de otra persona que se encontraba en el Lobby del hotel.

- Debes estar bromeando - dijo para sus adentros al ver la figura de la persona más molesta para el.

- No sabía que los mocosos también se hospedaban en hoteles de lujo.

- No tienes suficiente con el espectáculo que haces en tu casa, Atobe-san. - preguntó con indiferente postura Ryoma, quien se encontraba haciendo una panorámica del lugar.

- Sabes que me gusta lo llamativo - respondió Keigo - no solo _tú_ eres el centro de la atención, mocoso.

- Che... podrías al menos respetar el sueño de los demás, eres muy escandaloso, rey mono.

- No te hagas Ryoma - dijo arreglándose el pelo elegantemente y con un dejo de sarcasmo agregó - Sé que se te mojan los pantalones al ver a Ore-sama en el mismo lugar que tú.

- Yo creo que ese es el efecto que causa mi presencia en ti, Rey mono – dijo esbozando una sonrisa coqueta.

Atobe iba a responder si no fuera por su mayor domo quien se acercó disimuladamente a él y le dijo

- Atobe-sama, los preparativos para la conferencia están listos, usted decida como proceder.

- Bien, iré enseguida – da la orden el de cabellos morados, pero algo pareciera molestarlo.

Observó como Ryoma se encaminaba a dirección opuesta cuando le dijo.

- ¿No observarás mi grandeza?

- No lo creo, no estoy tan aburrido como para perder el tiempo acá – respondió el tenista mientras seguía caminando hacia la salida dándole la espalda al millonario.

La conferencia estaba a punto de dar comienzo, todos estaban expectantes a lo que el menor de los Atobe iba a proclamar. Para Ryoma, esos asuntos no eran de su incumbencia, pero el simple hecho de que Keigo estuviera metido en aquel elegante hotel era algo que le llamaba la atención. Otra situación que también comenzó a molestarle era el exceso de gente que se encontraba en ese lugar. En realidad habían muchos periodistas, así como también gente de negocios y variados tipos de guardaespaldas, cosa que era obvio puesto que Atobe Keigo hoy en día ya era una importante figura tanto a nivel nacional como internacional. Había asumido hacia tan solo un año atrás como el líder y jefe de la compañía que lideraba su familia y ahora estaba a la cabeza de una de las familias más ricas de todo Japón.

Por supuesto que nada de esto le interesaba al joven tenista. Solo la pura existencia de Atobe era algo que captaba su atención, siendo que ellos tenían una historia aparte. El hecho de que Keigo hubiera salvado de una gran violación, era algo que Ryoma se lo agradecería toda la vida, aunque jamás nunca se lo diría, puesto que esto significaría para el tenista perder lo que le quedaba de orgullo y que por culpa del mismo Atobe ya no le quedaba mucho.

Estaba a punto de abandonar el Hotel cuando divisó a una pareja de jóvenes muchachos que les pareció familiares. Algo no estaba bien y eso lo dejó inquieto. Trato de seguirlos pero rápidamente la pareja de jóvenes casi de la edad de Keigo desaparecieron rápidamente de su campo visual. Hubiera sido quizás jóvenes periodistas y los dejaría pasar, pero aún así, Ryoma divisó que aquellos muchachos no llevaban nada más que un traje elegante. Se devolvió hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Atobe Keigo dictando la conferencia, mientras este respondía una serie de preguntas por parte de los periodistas. Echizen solo pensaba en observar y si veía que la situación proseguía en paz, se largaría de aquel lugar sin que el joven de cabellos lilas se diera cuenta, pero las cosas no salieron como el tenista quería y gracias a su aguda visión se pudo percatar de la amenaza que estaba por llegar a joven millonario.

- ¡Atobe, Cuidado! – gritó mientras subía al estrado para empujar a Keigo.

Un disparó logró golpear el estrado donde segundos antes se encontraba Atobe. Gracias al grito de Ryoma, los guardias de seguridad actuaron de inmediato protegiendo al millonario mientras que el otro grupo corría para buscar a los responsables. Hubiera sido una captura victoriosa, si no fuera por la cantidad de personas que se encontraban en ese lugar corriendo despavoridamente a causa del miedo que sentían al escuchar aquellos disparos.

Atobe y Ryoma fueron llevados inmediatamente a una habitación segura de categoría presidencial donde la entrada estaba custodiada por gente especializada en seguridad. El mayordomo se encargaba de que aquel lugar fuera adecuado para Atobe mientras Ryoma observaba sorprendido como lo atendía.

- Atobe-sama, coordinaré por mientras los vehículos de seguridad para llevarlo a la mansión en cuanto esté todo el perímetro seguro, ruego por favor tener un poco de paciencia.

- De acuerdo, esperaré. – respondió Atobe quien parecía tener una tranquilidad digna de un rey.

Al salir el mayordomo de la habitación, Keigo abrió el primer botón de su camisa y se sentó cómodamente en un elegante sillón que se encontraba en aquella habitación gigante.

- Deberías relajarte un poco, Echizen. No creo que los de seguridad permitan que te vayas tan fácilmente.

- Che… y yo que pensaba que iba a ser una mañana tranquila – respondió Ryoma apoyándose en la pared.

- Se agradecido chaval – comentaba con superioridad – tienes la dicha de estar con Ore-sama en una habitación presidencial.

- Me sentiría mejor afuera bebiendo un Ponta. – bufó Ryoma. Al escuchar aquella respuesta, Atobe se puso de pié y sacándose su bléiser de la más fina y elegante tela se acercó al menor invadiendo directamente su espacio personal, casi chocando sus narices atacando fieramente con la mirada.

- Si no te conociera mejor, diría que te sientes emocionado por pasar "un momento" conmigo a solas en una habitación.

Sin sentir congoja alguna, sin parpadear o incluso querer alejarse del millonario Ryoma responde.

- En ese caso, creo que eres tu el que se siente excitado con la idea de pasar un momento a solas conmigo. – el "jeje" que seguía no pasó desapercibido para Atobe

- No seas arrogante, Echizen, no eres irresistible – respondió el millonario con desdén pero sin alejarse del menor.

- Las ganas de metérmelo, se te notan a leguas, Rey mono. – continuaba su ataque verbal sin dar un pie atrás.

- Voy a ser que me supliques que te la ponga una y otra vez, mocoso

No pudo responder puesto que la boca del millonario se había apoderado de la del tenista cayendo preso en su trampa. No pasó mucho tiempo mientras la lengua de Atobe hiciera lo que quisiera con la de Ryoma. No se tocaban, lo único que hacían era besarse, lenta y seductoramente, pero esto no era impedimento para que el miembro de ambos se erectara. El simple hecho de ser besado por Atobe ocasionaba a Echizen un cosquilleo que nunca antes sentido. Esto estaba resultado ser muy extraño para él.

Atobe al darse cuenta, levantó su mano para llegar a la barbilla del menor y correrla mientras con su lengua traviesa comenzaba a explorar el lóbulo izquierdo del tenista, bajando por su cuello, mientras que con la otra mano, la pasaba por debajo de la polera para tocar el cuerpo bien formado del menor.

Un gemido bajito pronunció Ryoma al sentir la mano cálida del millonario recorrer su cuerpo, en especial sus tetillas. Sentir que hacia presión lentamente sobre ellas y jugar moviéndolas como perillas, era algo que lo comenzaba a excitar. Como respuesta Ryoma, quien se resistía a tocar a Atobe, apoyó sus manos en la pared mientras que con sus uñas rasguñaba el papel tapiz decorativo de la habitación.

- Ah… - otro gemido por parte de Ryoma quien sentía como la mano de Atobe jugaba con su miembro ya erecto.

Mientras Atobe volvía a devorar aquella boca, con sus manos despojaba a Echizen de todas sus prendas, en especial de los pantalones de buzo y boxers, dejándolo completamente desnudo. Al interrumpir aquel beso, Keigo lo miró a los ojos y observó lo excitado que estaba Ryoma, con una sonrisa triunfante, le dijo:

- Ahora comenzarás a rogarme…

- En tus… sueños… Atobe-san… - respondía jadeando pero sin perder su orgullo.

Se volvieron a besar mientras Atobe lo llevaba al baño de aquella gran habitación de hotel, lo posó frente al espejo y desafiante le dijo.

- Quiero que observes la cara de excitado que te gastas cuando te hago _mío_…

- Ja…más… - se rehusaba a ceder. Cosa que aumentó la libido de Atobe quien gozaba con la situación, sacándose su camisa quedando con el torso desnudo.

Comenzó a morder lentamente la oreja derecha de Ryoma mientras con sus manos le acariciaba lentamente la espalda pasando sus dedos por los lados más sensibles del menor ocasionando que este temblara del placer. Posteriormente comenzó a morder y lamer la espalda del tenista mientras que con un dedo comenzaba a juguetear con su ano.

Las mejillas comenzaron a incendiarse mientras Ryoma recordaba lo bien que Atobe lo había tocado en el pasado cuando el estaba bajo el efecto de las drogas. Ahora que no existía tal cosa en su organismo, se preguntaba como podía excitarse tanto ante el tacto de aquel niño rico.

Atobe no se quedó atrás puesto que no penetró de inmediato con su dedo a Ryoma, sino que solo continuó bajando con su boca por la espalda de este, llegando hasta sus glúteos. Echizen podía sentir un hilo de saliva que iba quedando por su cuerpo, pero esto pasó a segundo plano cuando sintió pequeñas mordidas en sus glúteos. Estaba perdiendo la cordura. Acto seguido el de cabellos lilas masajeó con ambas manos las nalgas bien formadas de Ryoma mientras que con su lengua comenzaba a lamer el recto del menor. Este provocó otro gemido aún más deseoso y excitado en Ryoma. Tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras sentía como la lengua de Atobe jugaba con la parte más sensible de él, mientras que con una de sus manos, masturbaba el miembro del menor. El éxtasis iba en aumento, por lo que en cualquier momento Echizen sentía que su semen iba a salir disparado ensuciando todo a su paso. Pero Atobe al darse cuenta de aquello dejó de lamer y sin dejar de masturbar a Ryoma se puso de pie y susurrándole al oído le dijo

- Abre los ojos y observa tu cara mientras te corres gracias a Ore-sama.

El liquido pre-seminal comenzaba a salir, pero el millonario engreído no iba a dejar que la acción acabara, dejando de masturbar a Ryoma, comenzó a insertar sus dedos uno por uno en el ano del menor, este gemía aún más mientras Atobe sonreía triunfante

- Puedes parar este sufrimiento Ryoma, solo tienes que pedírmelo.- pero el tenista era demasiado orgulloso para pedirle tal cosa.

Otro dedo más que entraba y salía. Su desesperación iba en aumento, puesto que quería llegar al clímax y cuando pensaba que podía lograrlo, Atobe lo dejaba con ganas de aún más.

- Keigo… - por fin pronunciaba su nombre, estaba al borde de la locura.

Esta era la única señal que el niño rico necesitara, sacando sus dedos del ano de Ryoma, bajó inmediatamente sus pantalones y mirándolo a través de el espejo con su miembro erecto le dijo:

- Será mejor que lo lubriques, si quieres volver a sentarte durante el día.

Una petición inusual que Echizen no se demoraría en cumplir. Comenzó a masturbar con su boca el pene de Atobe mientas este le acariciaba el cabello indicando el ritmo de la mamada. Ambos estaban al limite de la masturbación por lo que después de un momento, obligó a Echizen a darse la vuelta y volver a mirarse al espejo mientras Atobe acariciaba sus muslos mientras lo penetraba lentamente.

- Ah.. Ah… duele….. – se quejaba Ryoma ante el encaje inicial.

Keigo solo cerró los ojos mientras levantaba más esos glúteos para penetrarlo completamente, el deseo se vino en aumento al ver que Ryoma comenzaba a babearse de la excitación. Las embestidas no tardaron en llegar, una tras otras, comenzaron de manera lenta para después ser rápidas y dolorosas, dolor más placer, eso era la diferencia, algo que solo Ryoma podía conocer, que solo Atobe podría lograr

- Me… corro… - anunció Ryoma.

El clímax fue logrado por ambos mientras Atobe acababa dentro de Ryoma, este ultimo ensuciaba el lavamanos y espejo que se encontraban al frente de él. Nuevamente Atobe lo había logrado, aunque haya sido durante el sexo, aunque haya sido por una fracción de segundos, podía apreciar cuando Echizen bajaba su defensa al máximo y mostraba aquella faceta que solo Keigo conocía, aquella que provocaba sentimientos que eran mucho más allá que una simple calentura y provocación. Sentimientos inexplicables existían en ambos, que solo con el tiempo les daría un nombre.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

No quería entrar a la habitación de aquel paciente. No era porque no le agradara, sino que era porque era demasiado especial para _él_, debido a la importancia que ese paciente representaba para la persona más importante de toda su vida. Se reprochaba por durante varios minutos antes de entrar a habitación, debía cumplir con su trabajo que tanto adoraba.

Al entrar, pudo observar como el abuelo de Tezuka sostenía en sus manos un pequeño libro. La misma pose que tenía el ex capitán del Seigaku, de inmediato se percató de quien la había heredado. Era exactamente la misma forma de sentarse, tomar el libro, levantar sus anteojos con el dedo índice y anular ajustándolos desde el puente de estos. Era como ver a _Tezuka Kuminitsu_ en el futuro.

- Veo que ya se siente mucho mejor – acotó Fuji caminado hacia el anciano con su típico semblante sonriente.

- Debo agradecerte profundamente, Syusuke-kun – comentó el anciano antes de hacer una reverencia suave con su cabeza.

"_Syusuke-kun"_, se le había olvidado por completo, que antes de que Kuminitsu se alejara de su vida, su abuelo, solía llamarlo por su nombre con mucho cariño. Esto le traía millones de recuerdos de su niñez, de sus innumerables partidos de tenis, de sus infinitos encuentros con Kuminitsu.

- No debe agradecer nada, usted sabe que siempre haré lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudarlos, Kunikazu-sama.

- Siempre tan noble, Syusuke-kun – acotó Kunikazu – tu esencia es algo realmente maravilloso, por algo te has convertido en un gran doctor.

- Sus palabras no son más que halagos, señor. – sonrió Fuji. Tomando su estetoscopio agregó – permítame revisarlo para comprobar que todo esté en orden.

Después de escuchar corazón del anciano por medio del estetoscopio se concentró en los resultados que cada maquina indicaba. Tal parecía que todo iba perfectamente bien, estaba anotando concentradamente en el historial cuando fue interrumpido por su paciente.

- Syusuke-kun, lamento interrumpirte – dijo el anciano.

- No me interrumpe, señor – sonrió Syusuke - ¿Necesita algo?

- ¿Puedo prescindir de tu tiempo, un par de minutos? – preguntó mientras con su mano izquierda indicaba una silla para que el medico se sentara.

Fuji obedeció en silencio tomando la silla por el mango y acercándola a la cama para luego sentarse y escuchar lo que Kunikazu tenía que decir.

-¿Sucede algo? – preguntó el castaño amablemente sin dejar de sonreír.

- Quisiera pedirte perdón. – explicaba el anciano. Esto llamó la atención de Fuji, pero sin dejar de estar tranquilo, preguntó

- ¿Perdón? – dudoso – Disculpe, pero en realidad no entiendo lo que quiere decir, Kunikazu-sama.

- Quiero pedirte perdón por permitir que Kunimitsu se fuera para Alemania dejándote en una condición delicada.

- ¿eh? - aquella respuesta no era la que esperaba, sin embargo no pudo gesticular ninguna palabra, su impresión era demasiado grande.

- Lo lamento mucho, de verdad Syusuke-kun – agregó el anciano – hemos hecho un daño irreparable tanto a Kuminitsu como a ti.

- No tiene… porque disculparse, las situaciones eran distintas en ese momento. – comentó el médico.

- Lo digo porque sé como es mi nieto – acotó el anciano

- Tezuka es una persona muy especial – dijo el castaño sonriendo con un semblante particularmente nostálgico.

- El muchacho nunca ha sido bueno para expresarse, creo que parte de eso es mi culpa – contaba el mayor de los Tezuka – Sus padres se han esforzado tanto para que nunca le faltara nada y creo que mi influencia lo ha llevado ser como es.

- Kuminitsu siempre lo ha admirado – agregó Fuji.

- Lo sé, es un orgullo tenerlo como nieto, él siempre fue mis ojos. – tosió un poco antes de continuar – pero el muchacho carece de la habilidad para expresar sus sentimientos, y eso, muchas veces puede jugarle en contra, puesto que hay ocasiones en las cuales uno puede perder mucho si no dice las cosas a tiempo. En especial, si no se lo dice a la persona a quien tanto quiere.

- Tiene razón – respondió el médico con un dejo de tristeza.

- Syusuke-kun, ahora que estoy viejo, entiendo muchas más cosas que antes, es por eso que de todo corazón te pido que _perdones_ a mi nieto.

Ante la petición del anciano, los ojos de Syusuke se llenaron de lagrimas y con la voz quebrada le respondió

- No tiene porqué pedírmelo… - tragando saliva – porque sin que Kuminitsu volviera, yo ya lo había perdonado.

- No sabes lo aliviado que me siento – acotó el abuelo – entonces, ¿puedo pedirte otro favor?

- Diga .- aceptó el cardiólogo.

- Syusuke-kun por favor no dejes solo a mi nieto. Él es un buen hombre, tiene un corazón noble, es algo testarudo y muy reservado, pero en el fondo de su corazón él te quiere mucho. Tanto así, que el pobre nunca se pudo perdonar el haberse ido a Alemania dejándote acá.

Ante tal declaración Fuji apretó los dientes para tratar de contener las lagrimas, solo una logró escapar de tan contención, mostrándola delante de Kunikazu, limpiándola rápidamente Syusuke respondió

- No se preocupe, él no estará solo. –

No quería mentirle, ni tampoco decirle que era imposible cumplir con aquella petición, solo se limitó a decir aquella frase ambigua, dando a entender que él no lo abandonaría, cuando en el fondo Fuji quería decir que Tezuka no estaría solo porque, según sus pensamientos, Kuminitsu se casaría pronto con una bella mujer, quien le daría hijos y mucho amor.

Realmente debía descansar de tantas emociones vividas por los últimos dos días. Primero, el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca cuando sintió aquel apasionado beso de Tezuka el día anterior, sin contar que con esto estaba engañando a su "casi" pareja Shiraishi Kuranosuke. Segundo, la conversación con Kunikazu lo había dejado con más nostalgia que alegría, la petición que el anciano le hacía a Fuji, era algo para él, realmente imposible de cumplir, no porque no quisiera, sino porque Syusuke sentía que debía alejarse a Kuminitsu, no quería interrumpir con su compromiso, ya que esto era algo que la familia de Tezuka ansiaba con toda su alma. Estaba por retirarse, cuando una voz ronca lo sacó de sus pensamientos

- Fuji.-

- Tezuka – respondió sorprendido, casi asustado.

- ¿Pasó algo con mi abuelo? – preguntó con un dejo de angustia.

- No, no es nada – contestó inmediatamente para no demostrar su sorpresa.

- Que bueno – guardó silencio antes de conversar – Syusuke, perdón por lo de anoche… no debí… - pero fue interrumpido por el ojiazul.

- Existe una condición llamada el "aumento" – esto dejó descolocado a Kuminitsu quien le preguntó

- ¿De que… estás hablando?

- De tu abuelo – respondió al acordarse de algo – existe una condición que se presenta en los pacientes que están en estado terminal, se llama el aumento, esto quiere decir que les queda un golpe de energía antes de caer en un coma irreversible.

-¿Mi abuelo está en ese estado? – preguntó angustiado el de lentes.

- No lo creo, sus signos vitales están bien, pero de todas formas, lo mantendremos monitoreado durante todo el día – comenzó a caminar el cardiólogo – si ocurre algo, avísame cuanto antes – concluyó antes de desaparecer de la vista de Kuminitsu.

Aquella situación la había inventado, realmente no quería hablar ni del beso, ni de lo sucedido anoche, no quería hablar de eso porque sino tendría que explicar que aquello había devuelto el amor inmenso que sentía hacia él, que aquel amor jamás nunca había desaparecido, el hablar de aquel beso, lo obligaría a decirle o a rogarle que no se casara con una mujer, que se quedara a su lado, que se fueran juntos para Alemania, si así lo quería.

Mientras Fuji Syusuke intentaba poner en orden sus sentimientos o mejor dicho engañarlos, otra persona estaba tratando de hacer exactamente lo mismo, pero aquella era una paciente muy reclamadora que no dejaba de quejarse en su habitación. Mei Saburi, quien era una cantante famosa quien se escondía bajo la identidad falsa de Sakura Kou, estaba conversando por teléfono celular con un hombre quien era su jefe. Mei parecía molesta

- **No es necesario que pongan a un doble, hoy mismo dejaré el hospital** – respondió tratando de no perder la paciencia.

- _No queremos comprometer tu salud_ – se escuchaba desde el otro lado del auricular.

- **No la comprometen, tu sabes, mejor que nadie, que si se enteran de que no estoy dando el concierto, van sospechar.** – comentaba en su defensa Mei

- _Parece que ya saben_ – dijo el dueño de esa voz tan varonil.

- **¿Cómo que ya saben?** – preguntó Mei - **¿Pasó algo?.**

- _Atacaron a Atobe Keigo en la conferencia de hoy en la mañana_ – comentó la voz del auricular.

- **¿Atobe Keigo, el multimillonario?** – preguntó Mei

- _Así es_ – respondía la voz.

- **Maldición, tu crees que fue obra de los "Juu-ichi-Ni"** – preguntó nuevamente la joven.

- _No lo sé, pero no me sorprendería, en el lugar también estaba Echizen Ryoma, por suerte, ninguno de los dos salió lastimados. _

- **Entonces, eso quiere decir que van a atacar en cualquier momento**. – agregó Mei.

- _No lo creo, pero… de todas formas, necesitamos que te mejores bien, mientras tanto te quedarás ahí._

- **Tokugawa, por favor, déjame volver al campo, ya me siento mejor**.

- _Esperaré el reporte de Oni, mientras tanto, cuídate_. – iba a reclamar Mei, pero sintió que del otro lado del celular ya habían colgado.

Estaba realmente ofuscada maldiciendo en voz alta una cantidad inmensa de garabatos cuando fue interrumpida por una voz burlesca.

- Así que era verdad, a la niña holograma se le enfermó el corazón.

- Nioh-sempai…. Tan oportuno como siempre.

- ¿Qué te pasó Saburi?, te ves terrible, Pyon – comentó Nioh quien entraba a la habitación de la muchacha.

- Por lo menos no llegué vomitando sangre al hospital. – comentó burlescamente la joven.

- El llegar con un ataque al corazón no deja de ser menos grave – se burló aún más Masaharu - ¿dónde está tu perrito guardían?

- No es un perro y tiene nombre, se llama Oni Juujiro y no es mi guardián – respondió molesta.

- Vaya! Tanto te gusta el demonio _ese_ que lo defiendes aún con una pequeña broma. – se burló el de cabellos plateados.

- Por lo menos soy honesta, no como OTRO que no le dice nada, por miedo. – respondió Mei haciendo énfasis en la última frase.

- Oye, oye, tú tampoco le has dicho a Oni, así que no me critiques. – refutó Nioh.

- Che… siempre sabes como salir de la situación, Nioh-sempai. – rió al ultimo la joven muchacha.

- De todas formas, Tokugawa debe estar con los nervios de punta, su mejor espía está hospitalizada. – comentó Nioh.

- Sus dos mejores espías – rectifico Mei.

- No, solo tú, a mi me dieron de alta hoy. – respondió triunfante Nioh – vuelvo con todo, baby.

- ¿y el tumor? – preguntó sorprendida Saburi.

- Tan estable como una bomba – rió Masaharu de su propia situación.

- Pobre Yagyuu-san, va a tener mucho más trabajo del que ya tiene. – lamentó Mei irónicamente.

- ¿Estás insinuando algo, niña holograma?. – miró de reojo Nioh.

- Para nada, Nioh-sempai, no es novedad para el departamento de criminalística que siempre Yagyu-sempai sufre de colon irritable cuando tú vas a tus misiones especiales haciéndote pasar por una maquina sexual. Teniendo el pobre que lidiar con la cantidad de informes que redactar y sin contar con el presupuesto limitado que tiene el departamento de policía en pagar moteles de mala muerte.

- Oye, por lo menos, los moteles no son tan caros. – defendió su postura Nioh – además, que culpa tengo yo, si me entregan la información necesaria, cuando las tengo montadas entre mis piernas.

- Que sucio eres, sempai – se burló Mei con una sonrisa – pobre Hiroshi, su amado no es más que un putillo de la policía.

- ¡Hey!, no te burles de él. De mí di todo lo que quieras, pero él no tiene nada que ver en esto. – regañó Nioh.

- Y después dice que soy _yo_ la que salto a defender a "amado" por un simple broma. – se burló una vez más Mei.

- De todas formas, no creo que esa delicia de doctor que tienes te de alta muy pronto – comentó Nioh cambiando el tema.

- ¿Delicia de doctor?, ¿te refieres a Fuji-sensei? – preguntó curiosa Mei.

- Así es – respondió Nioh – así que te recomiendo que te quedes el tiempo que el lo estime conveniente, creo que ya te diste cuenta, pero no solo es una cara bonita, sino que también es muy perspicaz. Un paso en falso, y se dará cuenta de inmediato, en lo que andas metida.

- Nioh-sempai… no me puedo quedar más tiempo, Hoy en la mañana atacaron a Atobe Keigo, estaba Echizen Ryoma con él, no creo que haya sido una simple coincidencia. – comentó Mei.

- ¿Juu-ichi-Ni? – preguntó Nioh

- Kazuya piensa que sí, ya comenzaron a moverse. – agregó la muchacha.

- Que grupito de mafiosos tan molestos, deberían haberse resignado hace tiempo – hizo una mueca de desagrado Masaharu.

- Es por eso, que tengo que salir de este hospital, no quiero que Oni… - pero fue interrumpida por su querido sempai quien le dijo

- Oye, Oni Juujiro no es ninguna damisela indefensa, el tipo tiene tanta fuerza increíblemente brutal así como lo tiene de inteligencia, el sabrá que hacer. Deberías confiar un poco más en él.

- Mira quién lo dice – opina sarcásticamente Mei.

- La diferencia, es que yo confió en _demasiado _él, quizás… - comentó Nioh haciendo referencia en que no se refería a Oni exactamente en quien confiaba sino en su querido Hiroshi. Antes de retirarse de la habitación, haciendo un ademan con su mano derecha mientras que la otra la guardaba en su bolsillo se despidió – recupérate pronto, Sakura Kou.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Al ver que su abuelo había recobrado toda la energía y volvía a hablar tranquilamente como siempre, no pudo evitar pensar en las palabras de Fuji

"_Existe una condición llamada "el aumento" la cual se presenta en pacientes que son terminales y que les queda un golpe de energía final antes de caer en coma indefinido"_

Antes de que Tezuka pudiera gesticular palabra alguna, su abuelo lo miró con ternura y le dijo:

- Hijo mío, acércate a conversar…

- ¿Cómo se siente, abuelo? – preguntó el tenista acercándose lentamente a la camilla con sumo cuidado le tomó la mano. El anciano respondió con una gran sonrisa.

- Muy bien, Syusuke-kun es muy amable conmigo.-

- No lo dudaría, ni por un solo segundo, abuelo. – agregó con una leve sonrisa Kuminitsu.

- Mi nieto querido… - Comenzó a hablar Kunikazu.

- Deberías descansar, abuelo – suplicó el más joven de la familia Tezuka, pero su abuelo haciendo caso omiso continuó.

- Kuminitsu, siéntate a mi lado, quiero contarte una historia. –

El menor de los Tezuka haciendo caso, se acercó a su abuelo y escuchaba atentamente lo que este quería decir. El anciano comenzó a contar un hermoso proverbio chino.

- Existían tres hermanos a los cuales se les dieron tres bolsas de oro para sobrevivir la temporada de hambruna. El primero de ellos gastó su oro para comprar semillas y así sembrar arroz, con esto duplicó su oro en muy poco tiempo. El segundo quiso ganar aún más y para ello sembró ciruelos y con esto triplicó su oro. El tercer hermano, recogió a todos los niños huérfanos que fueron abandonados por sus padres en la temporada de hambruna y gastó todo su oro en criar a todos esos niños huérfanos. Cuando acabó la temporada de hambruna, los cuervos ya no tenían cadáveres para comer, por lo cual acabaron con las cosechas de arroz y ciruelos, mientras que aquel hombre que crió a los niños, tuvo tantos hijos y nietos y fue proclamado padre de toda una nación. Si quieres vas a hacer algo, debes pensar para cuanto tiempo quieres hacerlo, si quieres lograr cosas que duren un año, siempre arroz, si quieres que dure por dos años, siembra ciruelas, pero si quieres que algo te dure para toda la vida, debes ayudar a una persona.

- Hermoso proverbio Chino abuelo, pero no entiendo que me quieres decir con esto.

- Tu sabes lo orgulloso que me siento de ti, eres lo que todo padre desea tener como hijo, y lo que todo abuelo desea tener como nieto, debo de haber hecho algo muy bueno en la otra vida para tener el privilegio de verte crecer y vivir a tu lado. Mi mayor orgullo y mi felicidad absoluta se reducen a ti, desde el primer momento que te vi cuando eras tan solo un bebe… mi vida y mis ojos siempre fuiste tú.

- Abuelo… - por primera vez Tezuka sentía que no podía hablar… su pena era muy grande, sentía que esta conversación con su abuelo sería la ultima.

- Quizás he sido un hombre de pocas palabras, pero hoy siento que necesito hablarte… - después de toser fuertemente continuó el anciano acariciando las manos de su nieto

- Mi querido nieto, es importante cumplir los sueños, lograr metas altas, ser el mejor, yo creo que todo aquello ya lo has logrado… pero mi niño, por más fama y dinero que tengas en la vida, eso no lo es todo. Una persona como tu no puede quedarse solo en esta vida…

Al escuchar aquellas palabras Tezuka abrió los ojos de par en par y le dijo a su abuelo

- Lo lamento abuelo, con respecto a la boda… yo no… - pero el anciano lo interrumpió diciendo

- Se que no te vas a casar con la muchacha que tus padres te han impuesto, hijo mío, yo no me refiero a eso… se perfectamente que ella no es la clase de persona por la que estás interesando.

-¿A que te refieres? – pregunta Tezuka confuso.

- Seré viejo pero no tonto – esbozó una gran sonrisa y mirando a Fuji por la ventana de la habitación quien se encontraba afuera de esta, continuó

- Te ha amado toda su vida, desde que estabas en primaria… cuando jugaban tenis, cuando ibas a leer libros a la biblioteca e incluso cuando ibas al hospital por la lesión en tu codo, te aceptó de vuelta la primera vez que te fuiste a Alemania, y ahora vuelve a tener la completa disposición para atender a tu viejo enfermo después de que te fueras por tantos años.

Tezuka no podría creer las palabras de su abuelo, tal parecía que él podía entender la situación a leguas, sin la necesidad de que existieran palabras para aclarar la situación.

- Entiendo que tu carrera es muy importante, ser el numero uno del mundo y todo lo demás… pero hijo mío, _no te quedes solo_, una persona tan buena como tú no debería caminar por esta vida sin la compañía de alguien, has tenido amigos muy buenos e incluso un poco desordenados, pero aún así, en esta vida no se puede vivir sin el amor de alguien, los seres humanos necesitamos el calor especial de esa persona que nos ama para ser felices, es una de las necesidades básicas en la vida, porque sin amor, las cosas se vuelven frías y sin importancia.

Kuminitsu sentía que sus ojos ardían y la vista se le nublaba debido a la cantidad de lagrimas que trataba de contener.

- Querido nieto, hijo mío… yo me voy a ir, pero antes de eso quiero que me prometas que no te quedarás solo… que aunque sea difícil, lo vas a intentar.

- No es tan fácil abuelo, el ya tiene pareja. – dijo Tezuka tratando de tragar saliva para no llorar

- Si los dos están destinados a estar juntos, se encontrarán al final del camino, aún cuando hayan tropezado mil y una vez…

Después de tan bellas y profundas palabras el anciano empezó a respirar mucho más lento, cerrando sus ojos y cayendo en un profundo sueño.

La alarma de la maquina que tenía controlado los latidos su corazón comenzó a sonar rápidamente, Tezuka se puso de pie y abriendo la puerta llamó a Fuji aterrado.

- ¡Fuji, ayúdame!, mi abuelo… -

Sin necesidad de que explicara la situación, Fuji corrió hacia la habitación y dio orden de que había una emergencia.

- Necesito un carro desfibrilador. – ordenó - Tezuka, lo lamento pero no puedes estar aquí.- indicó Fuji mientras hacia un ademan con su mano para que una de las enfermeras lo retirara de aquel lugar.

- Carga a 300 – Fuji tomó las paletas especiales y después ordenó – ¡Despejen!

Aplicó el golpe de corriente sobre el cuerpo del anciano, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Pasando las paletas especiales a una de sus enfermeras comenzó a hacer resucitación en forma manual haciendo compresiones sobre el pecho del anciano. Al ver que los preciados minutos pasaban sin lograr que el anciano se recuperara, el castaño volvió a ordenar.

- Carga otra vez 300 – esperó un par de segundos para volver a cargar la segunda dosis mientras Tezuka observaba por la ventana con lagrimas en sus ojos. Fuji al darse cuenta de la situación volvió a pedir lo mismo

- Carga otra vez 300, - esta vez una enfermera le dijo:

- Doctor, el paciente no responde.

- ¡Dije que cargaran otra vez la maldita maquina!

Continuó la resucitación hasta que el anciano recuperó sus pulsaciones, pero para esas altura, el daño que había recibido su cuerpo ya era demasiado, sin contar con la cantidad de minutos que su cuerpo había dejado de funcionar. Era evidente, Kunikazu Tezuka estaba llegando a su final.

Al no saber si el anciano deseaba que se conectara su cuerpo a una maquina, Fuji Syusuke no tuvo más elección de conectarlo a un ventilador artificial por segunda vez. Pero este caso era distinto, porque a medida que pasaban las horas, el cuerpo del anciano, poco resistía la maquinaria, por lo cual se detenía su corazón. Las siguiente cuatro horas fueron extremadamente cansadoras para el castaño puesto que estaba a la guardia de Kunikazu Tezuka, quien le daba ciclos de paros cardíacos ante los cuales Fuji tenía que volver a aplicar el resucitador artificial. Para Kuminitsu, el ver tal situación pasadas las cuatro horas, con angustia en su rostro se acercó a Fuji después de realizar la cuarta ronda de resucitador para su abuelo, y le preguntó con extrema angustia y tristeza.

- Ya van cuatro veces que lo has intentado resucitar – carraspeó para afirmar su quebradiza voz - ¿es normal el intentarlo reanimarlo tantas veces?

- Su corazón sufrió un daño severo. Mayor del que nos imaginamos – comentó Fuji – al ver que tu abuelo había respondido con éxito al tratamiento, no había forma de saber el porque una de sus válvulas cardiacas ya no está funcionando correctamente.

- ¿Es posible que salga vivo? – preguntó secamente Kuminitsu. Ante tal pregunta Fuji abrió los ojos, era evidente que no sabía como responderle a Tezuka, pero este al entender la difícil situación del médico le dijo

- Puedes decirme la verdad Fuji, no soy un tonto, puedo entenderlo. – ante tal respuesta Syusuke suspiró profundo y respondió

- No tengo forma de saber como reaccionará tu abuelo, Tezuka.

- Pero entonces dime… - con voz suplicante – ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

- No se si sabes… – comenzó a explicar el castaño – pero no estamos autorizados a quitarle el respirador artificial, puesto que Kunikazu-sama no dejó especificado si quería que se aplicara medidas extraordinarias, al no saberlo, cada vez que le dan estos ataques, el revivirlo con estos métodos hacen que su corazón y cuerpo sufran de manera significativa, sin contar que cada vez que lo hacemos, nos cuesta más tiempo que la vez anterior para volver a revivirlo. Esto causa que sus órganos internos comiencen a fallar debido a que la deficiencia de aire en la sangre es cada vez mayor a medida que su corazón se detenga.

La explicación que dio Fuji fue desgarradora y desalentadora para Kuminitsu, quien con un semblante cada vez más demacrado, triste y angustiado le dijo.

- Creo que es mejor parar.

- No es tan simple – comentó Fuji con extrema tristeza y con sus ojos rojos – no tienes que cargar con esto.

- Soy la persona que ha estado a su cuidado, además de ser un familiar directo. – respondió Tezuka sacando un papel de su bolsillo – el no quería vivir conectado a maquinas, lo dejó estipulado en esta papel.

- Tezuka… - quería decir algo para consolarlo pero no podía, le daba demasiada pena verlo pasar por esta situación.

- Desconéctalo de las máquinas, Fuji, - con voz quebrada – Si sobrevive, entonces sobrevivirá y si no, por lo menos, dejemos que descanse en paz. No lo torturemos más, por favor.

Si pudiera describir una situación difícil de abordar, Fuji Syusuke hubiera dicho sin pensarlo dos veces que esa situación era una de las más difíciles en toda su carrera como médico. Y es que al desconectar al abuelo de Tezuka sabía que significaba, el anciano no sobreviviría y esto podría desmoronar al de lentes. Verlo tan abatido y lastimado era algo que no soportaba, pero tendría que hacerlo, si que quebraba no podría ayudar a Tezuka, y aunque el no se lo pidiera, Syusuke había hecho una promesa, de no dejarlo solo. Al menos quería cumplir en ese sentido a Kunikazu.

Dio la orden para que las maquinarias fueran retiradas del cuerpo del anciano, solo dejaron conectada la maquina que marcaba las pulsaciones del mayor, para saber el momento exacto de su ida. Tezuka al terminar de firmar el formulario, se acercó a donde su abuelo y mientras Fuji terminaba de apagar el ultimo monitor, escuchó que Tezuka le preguntó

- ¿Qué debería pasar ahora?.-

- Sus pulsaciones comenzarán a bajar lentamente, esto va a causar que la alarma de este monitor suene, lo silenciaré. – explicó el castaño

- Hn- asintió Tezuka sin dejar de mirar la cara del anciano.

- Luego, verás que su respiración se volverá cada vez más lenta, hasta que ya no lo haga más…

- Entonces ahí será cuando… - pero el de lentes no pudo decirlo, le dolía hasta la garganta de tanta tristeza que tenía.

- Así es – respondió Fuji tratando de mantener serenidad – una vez que no haya ni pulsaciones ni respiración, será cuando se haya ido.

En ese momento comenzó a sonar la alarma del monitor indicando que las pulsaciones del anciano estaban disminuyendo considerablemente, al escucharlo, Fuji se acercó rápidamente pasando por el lado de Tezuka para apagar la alarma. Este seguía mirando detenidamente a su abuelo mientras intentaba no llorar. Fuji sintió que era momento para darle privacidad por lo cual pasando a su lado le dijo con tono bajo.

- Estaré esperando afuera, por si necesitas algo. – pero antes de siquiera dar un paso, Tezuka tomó su mano y con una mirada suplicante llena de lagrimas le pidió.

- Por favor, espera… no te vayas. – sin siquiera dudarlo Fuji se acercó a él respondiéndole.

- No estas solo, Kuminitsu. -

Ante tales palabras Tezuka le agarró fuertemente la mano y entrelazando sus dedos apoyó su rostro oculto entre sus cabellos en el hombro de Fuji al ver que su abuelo ya había partido a mejor vida. Syusuke correspondió a ese entrelazado de dedos, mientras que con su otra mano comenzó a acariciarle los cabellos al mayor. Miraba al techo respirando profundamente para no quebrarse y llorar puesto que ver a Tezuka, quien solía tener un muro indestructible, ahora en un estado tan débil y abatido era algo que llenaba su alma de tristeza, deseando desde lo más profundo de su corazón tener la capacidad para quitar toda pena que agobiara al de lentes.

- Lo siento Tezuka, hice todo lo que pude… - lamentó el ojiazul.

- No te preocupes, Fuji, el sabía que iba a pasar esto… y yo también… muchas gracias por ayudarme… muchas gracias de verdad… - dijo mientras se mantenía apoyado en el hombro del castaño. Este ultimo pudo percibir las calidad y disimuladas lagrimas del de lentes.

Esta escena tan conmovedora fue vista por casi todos en el hospital. Incluyendo a Shiraishi, Oishi y Kikumaru, quienes se acercaron al lugar al enterarse de lo que sucedía con el anciano.

No pudo resistir al dar la mala noticia. Luego de dejar a Tezuka con su familia, quien había llegado apenas supieron la noticia, Syusuke tuvo que salir del lugar inmediatamente, subió corriendo las escaleras de emergencia hasta llegar a la azotea. Era tan fuerte la tristeza que no pudo hacer nada más que vomitar en un tacho de basura que se cerca de puerta.

Después de limpiarse la boca con un pañuelo, se tapó ambos ojos con las manos para tratar de no llorar. Como no era posible aguantarse, comenzó a patear todas las cosas que quedaran cerca, fierros, palos, escobas, etc. Nada se salvó de la impotencia tan grande que sentía Fuji en ese momento.

Eiji, quien se enteró de la situación, subió a socorrer a la desesperación de su amigo, al ver todo tirado en la azotea se acercó a él. Fuji seguía actuando arrebatadamente por lo que casi lo golpea, pero en ese momento Kikumaru lo tomó de los brazos y comprensivamente le dijo

- Si quieres llorar, llora..

- ¡No, no quiero! – gritó Fuji

- Si quieres gritar, grita.. – Dijo el colorín

- No… no quiero… yo no… ya no puedo… Eiji… Tezuka…. Ya no quiero amarlo… -

- ¡No Fuji, ya no te hagas esto! – exclamó el muchacho gatuno – de ustedes dos, es Tezuka el que está más devastado.

- No puedo – con lagrimas en aquellos bellos ojos azules.

- ¡Si, si puedes! – exclamó Kikumaru agarrándolo firme por sus brazos – ¡eres mucho más fuerte que todo esto. Debes apoyarlo. Ayúdalo a enfrentar esta situación, apóyalo en su momento más débil, solo así estarás haciendo las cosas bien.!

Mientras decía aquellas palabras entrecortadas, comenzó a llorar. Esos ojos azules los mostró por un momento hasta que se nublaron de tantas lagrimas que caían mientras se arrodillaba y gritaba aún más fuerte. Kikumaru solo se limitó a abrazarlo mientras Fuji se perdía en su pecho gritando aún más fuerte.

Ninguno de ellos dos sabía que en la puerta de la azotea estaban siendo observados por Shiraishi y Oishi.

- Fuji… - pronunciaba su nombre mientras se daba cuenta de la realidad, todavía lo amaba. Corrección, _**nunca había dejado de amarlo**_.

_**Muchas veces pensamos que existen cosas malas en nuestras vidas, cosas tan simples como que te llame la atención un jefe, quizás hasta algún resfrío mal cuidado, una mala calificación, muchas de esas cosas que nosotros catalogamos como malas, realmente no les tomamos el peso, hasta que en algún momento de nuestras vidas, nos pasa algo realmente malo, algo que nos abate de tal forma, que no sabremos si el día de mañana podremos levantarnos.**_

Fuji estaba tratando de completar el formulario de desahucio del abuelo de Tezuka, trataba de escribirlo, pero le costaba de sobre manera, y es que escribir el apellido de Kuminitsu en un formulario de muerte, hizo que su alma se partiera en dos. Variadas veces respiraba profundo para no seguir llorando. Estaba por terminar todos los tramites, cuando vio que alguien le alcanzó un café caliente en el mesón de historiales médicos.

- Hiciste un buen trabajo hoy, debes estar cansado.

- Shiraishi… - se sorprendió al verlo por lo cual se disculpó de inmediato el Ojiazul – disculpa, no te había escuchado llegar.

- No te preocupes, aunque quisieras, no me hubieras visto de todas formas – respondió Shiraishi haciendo énfasis en lo que había visto, sentía que su relación con Fuji estaba llegando al final.

- Lo lamento… - se volvió a disculpar el cardiólogo.

- Ve a casa, Syusuke – sugerió Shiraishi alcanzándole el café y quitándole el historial de Tezuka Kunikazu – yo termino con el resto.

- Muchas gracias, Kuranosuke… - agradeció con todo el corazón Syusuke, tomando su chaqueta para abrigarse contra el frió caminó hacia la salida.

- Deberías decirle algo… - dijo de pronto Shiraishi antes de que Fuji se retirara del hospital - Realmente está mal, no creo que supere su perdida pronto, pero al menos, el que tú le digas algo, lo calmará aunque sea un poco.

Fuji Syusuke no respondió nada, solo continuó caminando con la cabeza agachada. Entendía a la perfección lo que Shiraishi quería decir, pero aún así le costaba asimilar todo, odiaba aquella situación, tenía a las dos personas que más quería e una situación realmente incomoda, ambos estaban sufriendo, aunque sean por situaciones distintas.

Al salir del hospital, se percató de que Kuminitsu estaba mirando hacia el cielo, mientras se mojaba con la lluvia que caía en ese momento. Fuji abrió su paraguas y poniéndolo bajo el mayor, le dijo.

- Deberías ir a tu casa, tu padre se encargará de todo.

- No tengo idea de que hacer, Fuji… - respondió el de lentes sin dejar de mirar a la nada. Su mirada era vacía, esto le partía el corazón al castaño por lo cual botó el paraguas al suelo, tomó con ambas manos el rostro del mayor diciéndole con firmeza.

- En el momento en que Kunikazu-sama murió, su rostro se relajó y al hacer esto, te diste cuenta de que su dolor y agonía desaparecieron por completo. Puede ser que en este momento no lo creas así, pero para mañana, eso te dará tranquilidad, y al darte tranquilidad, sabrás que hiciste lo correcto. ¡Aférrate a ese momento, Tezuka, aférrate como nunca antes te hubieras aferrado a algo, hazlo, porque lo que seguirá después, lo tendrás que enfrentar tu solo!.

"_Es increíble como, a pesar de que no estés conmigo, tu sola presencia hace que mi corazón se tranquilice de tal forma, que aún cuando el mundo se destruya por completo ante mis pies, tú haces que un rayo de sol vuelva a aparecer"_


End file.
